So Close
by Twilightx28
Summary: With everything that happened, Bella left and went to college, after college she opened a music hall in Chicago and now lives there.She has made friends and is mostly happy.What happens when she see's some familar faces from her past? Sequel to blotdf
1. A New Beginning

**Authors note- Hey ya'll miss me. I know you here is the thrilling SEQUEL to blotdf. I hope to have all of you here if you are I get atleast 28 reviews on this chapter. I want to here from all ya'll so There are alot of links in here so you will have to check them out on my profile afer you read the chapter. I have so many new Idea's for this and I cant wait to share the journey with you all.**

**Disclaimer- I have said it a gazillion times I own nothing.**

BPOV

If you would of asked me five years ago I would be here I would of laughed in your face.

Where are you? You may want to ask me well I am in Chicago.

After Edward and I split, I up and left. I went to college and made myself a living. After I finished college, I wanted to get away from Washington, so I came to Chicago.

During college I had a job. I worked at a coffee shop and when I came home on holidays I would babysit kids. So when I came here I had atleast two thousand dollars. One day I got a call saying that my mother and Phil had gotten into a car accident while going home after a baseball game. They both had lost their lives. It was hard for me to take in, but I stayed strong. All of her money was left to me. Her house was left to me. Everything. Phil's things went to his family. So I sold her things that I had no use for. I also sold the house. So I made well by now. I have atleast three thousand and fifty dollars which is more than a average twenty three year old would have. She had also left me a note

_Bella, My daughter. By the time you read this I am gone. I wrote this early simply because if anything were to happen I want you to have this. I leave you everything I have that is mine and its up to you to chose how you use it. I know when you were a teenager I didnt treat you fair by trying to take you from your love. Although Edward is gone you will find a man who will love you forever. I wish you the best and I love you so much my baby. You are my only child and I will always be watching over you._

I didnt have a house. In the mean time I stayed at a hotel to try and find an apartment. I had the money but I was searching.

Another death had occured in my family only a month later. My grandfather, my dads father. He left me his house. So here I am sitting here thinking. Why is all this on me? His house was located in Chicago and I went to look at it and knew that I wanted to live in it. He also left me a note

_Isabella, my grandaughter who I dearly love. I want you to have my belongings. When you were just a little girl you touched my heart in so many ways. I leave you this house and hope you keep it because you deserve everything good in life. You can sell my furnature and add your own touch but as long as you live in the house I will feel happy. I will always we watching over you. Someday you will find a man and make a family, in that house they shall grow up. You have enough rooms for four kids. I love you my darling Isabella_

_Grandfather Nicholas_

So I kept the house and I added what I wanted and kept his touch also.

My family room was in warm colors. The walls were a dream color and there was a stone fireplace. On the mantel there was a clock and on each side flowers. Above there was a plasma screen. On the side of the fireplace I had a book shelve and there was my sliding glass door on the other wall. I had two coushioned chairs that were a golden color and across a brown soft couch with red pillows. I had a light wooded coffee table. The room was warm and nice. (ROOM IN PROFILE)

My kitchen. Lets just say my kitchen is my love. I have a big island in the middle of the room and it has the stove and oven. I have a cutting board and various knifes. Along the wall I have counters with cabinets. I have a blender, food processor, mixing bowls and coffee machine's. I have pans hat ahdn front the ceiling. There is a opening by the kitchen to the right its the foyer. (kitchen in profile).

The Foyer is amazing. It light and open. I have dark glossy wood and the stairs are kinda spirally. There are black iron railings with inticate designs. When you walk in the house the stairs are to the left and if you look to the right I have my piano. Then if you walk straight through the kitchen comes up then to the right you see the family room and by the kitchen I have the dining room. (Foyer in Profile).

When you walk up the stairs you see a wall with doors. There is on a side wall that is on the left, which is mine. The others are somewhat scattered.

My bedroom is beautiful. I have nice dark wood covering the floor. My bed is a mixture of white and sheets are white and the pillows are white and gold. Halfway under the bed I have a white rug and on each side of my bed I had a dark wooded end table with yellow/gold lamps. I have a fireplplace off the the side and two windows on eah side of my bed that have a view of th house next door and my driveway. (BEDROOM IN PROFILE).

My backyard was breathtaking. I have a pool but it was also a small waterfall. My grandfather had builting it with my dad and my moms dad. (Pool/Waterfall in profile)

Over all my house was gorgeous. It was a corner house and the house was all siding in a really light brown/grey as well as the roof but darker. The front door had two small pillars on the side and above is the balcony.

When I was in college I had made a friend. Her name was Leah we were in the same dorm. I then met her boyfriend Jake and we were all best friends off the bat. They enjoyed torturing me. two years ago when in college, they took me to a bar and lets say I got drunk. They took be back to the dorm and taped me drunk on a camcorder and then my hangover in the morning and posted it on youtube. I tried to hack in his account to delete it but I couldnt find his password. The had made various tapes of us and funny times.

They actually just got married and we are neighbors.

As for a job I now own my own Music hall.

I learned how to play piano. Why you ask?

_flashback (beach house vacation with Edward. summer before senior year)_

_I watched as his fingers glided over the keys gracefully._

_" I should teach you." He said_

_I smiled " One day I promise I will learn and play for you." I told him_

_He smiled_

_End flashback_

It's stupid to keep a promise to an ex- boyfriend but I did and I found that I love it.

So I opened a music hall. I built it. Twilight Music Hall. Is the name.

It had been finished last June and I do summer lessons with children.

People had applied because I needed other talents. So I got people together (almost like try outs)

When I hired they were all so nice and we were friends immediatly

Angel Webber - Violin, Viola

Jessica Flank- Flute, Piano

Samantha Anderson- Guitar (acoustic), drums

Me- Acoustic Guitar and Piano

We all pulled together and made everything work. Ages ten and up could take lessons, thats one rule we made we didnt want any really young children to break anything. We only worked in the summer when kids had no school. We are open...

Monday- 12:00pm - 8:00pm

Wednesday- 11:00am - 6:00pm

Thursday- 11:00am - 7:30pm

Friday 12:30pm - 5:00pm

Weekends - Closed

Fridays are I normally stay over and sort things out. Like the schedules. What kid? What time? what day?

I made a nice living for myself and I enjoyed it. I love kids and music so why not put the two together.

My grandpa owned a resturaunt out here. I knew I couldnt take on that task fully. But I do somewhat work there. I come in atleast twice a week and help out in the summer and when the music hall closes at the end of the summer, I work there. There was two parts of the place. It was a classic elegant resturaunt, rated one of the best in downtown Chicago. The other part was a bar. You walked down a long hall by the enterance and another door appeared. It was a little far so any noise wouldnt disturb people who are eating. I work there back and forth.

Eclipse is the name. Eclipse and Twilight are similar and thats how I got the name for my music hall. I wanted to keep on the idea.

Charlie was still working as a police officer in Forks. He knew why I left so fast and understood that I needed to get away.

So here I am. This is my new life.

I am still the same as I was five years ago. Long brown curly hair and obviously same eyes because you cant change that.

I havent heard not one whisper from the Cullen family after I left. No calls. Nothing. Which, I will admit hurt me very much, but it helped me let go.

I got out of my bed and saw the picture on my end table. A picture of all the Cullens and me at prom. I sighed and went to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and took a fast shower. I had to cut my grass today. I used to have Jake do it. Kinda like suckering him into it but after awhile he got what I was doing. It was a warm summer day. June 20th. I remember as Edward's birthday. It made me wonder what he was doing.I shrugged it off and got out of the shower. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a light blue sweetheart neckline tubetop. It clung to my skin and was very pretty. I slipped on my powder blue converse and threw my hair in a pony tail then ran down the stairs without tripping. I walked to my laundry room and put my stuff in there and went into the garage. I opened the door.

When I graduated college Charlie got me a car. Its a silver convertable toyota solara. I love it to death. (car in profile)

I went over to my lawn mower and I brought it outside

" Hello Bella." I heard the voice of my neighbor. He is across from my house. Mr. Harrison. He is a nice old man

" Hey Mr. Harrison. How are you?"

" Still dancing." He shouted. I laughed. He started walking towards me. He pointing to the house right next to mine. It was a gorgeous house. Since there was no fence our backyards were next to eachothers. I had a corner house. I have Jake to my right and the now sld house to my left.

" You know this house got sold today." he said

" Really. Its been out on the market for about two years as you said." I told him

He nodded " A young man twenty two he said. Met him this morning. Very nice and handsome, one for you Bella." He said. I laughed. I looked over to the house next to me and noticed a sold sign. The house had grey siding and it had a wrap around porch with white railings. I have been inside the house to look it was very nice.

" We'll see Herbert." (a/n: Anyone watch family guy? HAHAHA)

" He said he is moving things in next weekend." He said. I nodded

He laughed and walked back to his house. I then saw Jake.

" Whats shakin' hot stuff.?"

I smacked his arm " Your married." I stated

" Yes."

" You know Herbert said a new guy is moving in." I said as I pointed to the house.

He burst out laughing " Who's Herbert?" He asked

" Mr. Harrison." I clarafied.

He laughed harder

" Shut up Jake, hes a nice man. Just because he shares the same name as a old man who is obsessed with little boys doesnt mean he is similar." I said

He then started singing

" I know what boys like, I know what guys want. I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me." He sang.

I smacked him " Thats just mean."

He laughed.

" Mowin' the law today girly?" He asked

" No Jake I am taking Chip out for a walk. What does it look like I'm doing?"

" Rewr." He said as he made his hand to look like a claw. I rolled my eyes. " Maybe the new guy is nice. You need to get laid."

" I got laid five years ago. I'm good. Now off my land." I demanded. He smiled at me and walked away

I started the lawn mower and got to work.

____________

It took me about an hour and a half to do all the grass. When I finished I went into the house and washed my hands. I let Chip outside. Chip is my dog. He is a siberian husky. Leah's dog had puppies. The people at the shelter failed to tell her that the dog was pregnant and when I saw Chip I fell in love. He is black and white and just a big teddy bear (Chip is in profile). After he was done I let him in and put on his collar. I put it on and clipped the leash latch into the ring. I led him outside and we walked. I went through the subdivision and around the park once and then headed back home.

When we got into my house I let his leash off and he darted towards the kitchen by his water bowl. I went into the family room and colasped. So hot outside. I darted up stairs and changed into my dark blue bathing suit. I went downstairs and outside. Chip came with. I walked towards the pool and jumped in.

The cool water felt good on my hot skin. I went by the water fall and stood under it. The water pelted on my head and I sighed.

I never felt angry at Edward for leaving. I understood where he was coming from. He thought I deserved better. But I knew I couldnt find anyone better than him. He knew when something was wrong or if I was upset, angry or sad. He knew how to cheer me up and make me feel special. He taught me to stand up for what I believed in and to be strong when things are not going right.

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, its not reasonable to greive when it comes to an end.

Edward was my dream.

My dream came true. But it didnt last as long as I had hoped.

After we broke up it was hard for me. It took me awhile to get over it. I now know that I did over react. I regret telling him to 'go to hell'. He didnt deserve that. He was wrong to keep his acceptance letter from me. Although I forgive him anyways. Were only human. We make mistakes.

**Authors note- Alright if you have any questions at all. Ask me. In the authors note in the next chapter they will be answered. Sorry its late its just everything has been hitting me in the face and I got more computer problems which I think is now solved. So yeah**

**Review**


	2. The New Neighbor

**Authors note- Heyyy guys. So yeah. Here are answers to questions.**

_From: Crazy4twilight1901 Will there be any heartbreak in this story?_

_Yes, there will a heartbreak mixed in here_

**A frequent question**

_Is Edward the new nextdoor neighbor?_

_Maybe. It could just be nobody_

_From :aers94 Did Bella see anyone in college?_

_No she did not. She went to Alaska and none of them did. So no._

**So there are the answers.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face. I opened my eyes and stood up.

Monday. Work.

I took a fast shower and got dressed. I put on a black pencil skirt, one inch above my knee and a pretty silk blue blouse. I buttoned up the buttons and grabbed my heels.

For weeks I practiced walking in them and got the hang of it. I figured I can dance in them then I can walk. I slipped them on and fixed my hair. I curled it nicely and put on a little makeup. Today we had eight kids today. Only Angela and I. Jess had the day off, she had been working alot, I forced her to go on a few days break. It was not a busy day so it was all set

I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal, I chugged down a glass of orange juice and let Chip out real fast. I locked him in his crate. Grabbing my keys I got out of the house. I opened the garage door and got in my car. Then sped off to work.

____________________

When I got to work it was twelve on the dot. I sighed. Angela came out and smiled at me.

" Hey boss." She said. I laughed

" I am your equal." I stated

" I'm glad your nice, most bosses would be like no small talk get to work." She said

I smiled " Well I dont treat you guys like my dog. So umm there are two kids for violin. One at twelve fourty five to one o'clock. The next is at three to four. So you got a small break an then another for viola four thirty to five fourty five and then I got the rest." I told her. She nodded and wrote it all down.

I smiled and walked to my office. When I got in my work phone rang.

" Hello this is Twilight music hall, Bella speaking." I said

" Hello my name is Heather Paul, I want to enroll my child in piano." She said

"Alright, Well I need some information on you child. Age, name?"

" Katie Paul she is twelve." She said

" Okay. Well, we are only open during summer. I have an openings next week and I can pull her in." I said

I gave her the price of the lessons. She agreed and went through my planner and ran through hours and days.

I hung up the phone and went out of my office. I saw a girl there. She was Sarah she took piano. She took lessons last year also. I led her to the room.

" How was your weekend?" I asked

She smiled " Fun. I went to my friends birthday party." She gushed. I smiled

" Well that sound fun. Now how about we get started."

I spent the hour helping her. She was really good for a ten year old, very eager to learn. Children like her made me very happy.

_________________

Angela left after her last lesson. I still had one more child. Everett Kirk.

He was new here today. He was fourteen and wanted to learn to play acoustic. We started out with easy things.

" Okay. So that weird noise doesnt come out you have to hold the strings down harder to make the right melody." He stummed along " Perfect. Great job Everett." I encouraged. He smiled

We did a few more tunes. He was natural. After his mom picked him up I went to my office and sorted out some papers.

After I was done, I locked up and drove home.

__________

The rest of the week went alright. On Wednesday, Jake, Leah and I went out and got dinner. Jake had his own body shop downtown and Leah was a nurse at the local downtown hospital. About a few blocks from here.

Today was Friday. After I gave everyone there paychecks for the week I went into my office to settle next weeks schedule and how to fit in the new children. I had to make some calls to parents. Things were started to speed up.

When I was done I headed to Eclipse. The workers greeted me with a smile when I walked in. I had some free dinner.

" Hey Bella." I heard a familar voice say

James.

He had become a great friend when I moved here he came around with Jake and what not and his wife Victoria. Then Laurent his brother and his girlfriend Irina and James sister Kate. We are all great friends

(a/n: In my story James, Victoria and Laurent are good people)

Next to Mr. Harrisons house there is a huge empty grassed space and we play baseball. Victoria always jokes that she is the one with the wicked curve ball. I love her to death.

" Sup hows the wife?"

" Good. We gotta play baseball Sunday. I'll call Jake." He said

I nodded " Well tomorrow I am painting the garage. So you can get your lazy ass over and help, I'll drag Jake and Leah." I said hopeful

" Anything for you Bells." He said with a smile. I gave him a hug and headed out.

Tomorrow my new neighbor is supposed to move in. I wonder who it could be. Probably just some random guy. But I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach something may happen.

When I got home I let Chip out and let him run around the house. I went upstairs and got my pajama's on and Chip slept at the end of my bed. He made a whining noise.

" Whats wrong?" I asked

He groaned and stood up. I watched him warily. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes

__________________

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I put on a pair of shorts and a tanktop then my old gym shoes. I made some cookies for the new people. I did it for all new people. Like Herberts neighbor. I set them on dish and put plastic wrap on them. I heard my phone ring.

" Talk to me."

" Open your garage door." Said James and then hung up. I turned the phone off and went ot the garage. I clickd the button and it opened. James was holding beer and Jake and Leah were there in ratty clothes.

" Hey guys." I said

" Bells you got to see your neighbor he is sexy. Man I would go gay for him." James said. I let out a small laugh. I ran back in the house and grabbed the cookies. They eyed them first.

Leah grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

" He is moving stuff." She said. I looked up and gasped.

It. It was him. Shit. My neighbor.

I started hyperventalating.

" Bells woah you alright. He that good looking." Jake said

" T-Thats him." I said in horror

" Who?" They all asked

" Edward." I stated

They gasped

" Wow Bells you can pick em'." Leah said. I took a deep breath.

He looked the same. His messy bronze hair. Bright green eyes.

" I- I cant go over there. Jake please just give them to him." I begged

" I got to meet him I mean all the good things you said." Jake responded " You arent angry at him are you Bells."

I sighed " I was never angry just sad." I said. He nodded and grabbed the cookies.

" You okay Bella?" Leah asked.

I nodded.

I watched as Jake walked over to him and greeted him. They talked.

" Yeah my very good friend made them." Jake all but yelled. I would smack him later.

After a few minutes Jake came back with a smile

" Nice guy. I wonder why he let you go." Jake said almost sadly. I nodded.

We moved some my stuff out of the garage and I parked my car on the street. I couldnt help but stare at him. Did he move on? probably.

I poured the paint and we got to work. I turned on some music and we painted and sang. Good times. I put my neighbor problem in the back of my mind and enjoyed my time with my friends

In The Ayer by Flo Rida came on and they looked at me

" Gangster Bella. Who knew." Jake said

I walked up to him and dabbed the white paint down his shirt with a laugh. He glared at me and walked towards me with the roller. I ran to James and streaked him too. They all turned to me and I darted out of the garage and ran outside. Jake ran after my and held me down while James painted my arm. I screeched

" Guys come on." I yelled.

" Get her guys." I heard Mr. Harrison say.

" THANKS HERBERT." I yelled. He laughed a creep laugh.

When they let me go I smacked them upside the head.

" Owww thanks Bella." Jake yelled as he rubbed his head.

I heard a small chuckle. I turned my head and saw him. He didnt notice who I was but he looked as if he was trying to figure me out.

" Alright well I am going to clean my arm and let Chip out." I said. They nodded and started to clean up the paint.

I went in the house and let Chip out. After I walked to the sink and cleaned up.

I let Chip in and went in the front. I sat in the back yard and we drank our beers.

We talked and laughed and I tried my hardest to forget him.

After they left promising to be at the baseball clearing tomorrow. I sat outside with Chip sipping a beer.

What would I do. Ignore him. I couldnt forever.

Were there all here? or just Edward.

I havent even actually talked to him and I already know I am in deep shit.

**Authors note- There you go. Happy. Thanks for reviewing all of you. Review. So yeah I am not liking how this is turning out. So Yeah I am wrapping it up fast...**

**Sorry to all.**

**APRIL FOOLS!**


	3. Baseball & Dinner

**Authors Note- Sorry for this being late. Been trapped inside my head lately. Not one of the best weeks. I will admit I spent today in my room re-reading Twilight for the eight time. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing.**

BPOV

I sat outside for a little while. I then heard Chip start barking again.

" Chip." I scolded. I looked over and saw Edward outside. He was moving his outside furnature. But also staring at Chip who was barking very loudy.

I called his name again but he wouldnt budge. I sighed and stood up.

I grabbed his collar and tugged back. He let out a small bark and silenced with a whimper.

" Friendly dog." I heard a velvetly voice say.

I gasped.

Why now?

God why?

I didnt want to look up but I knew I had to.

" I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

All my courage flew out the window. I took a deep breath and looked up.

" Isabella Swan." I said simply.

His eyes went wide as he stared at me. His eyes got a little glassy as if he was going to cry.

" Bella." He said in a surprised tone.

" I'm sorry about my dog. I'll try my best to control him." I told him.

I turned back and walked away. Tears threatened to spill over. But I wasnt ging to cry. I have shed to many tears for him, I didnt need to shed more.

I took a deep breath and kept walking. I called Chip and he ran to me.

I took one glance back. He was in the same spot just staring at the ground as if I had just dissapeared.

Walking inside my house I turned off the kitchen light. I didnt bother putting Chip away. I simply didnt care.

Why now?

Why after all this time?

Was I getting punished?

I felt like I was locked inside my head. My thoughts, fears just floating around, mocking me.

Why Chicago? He has cash why not New York. Atleast another subdivision in Chicago would be better. Out of all the states, towns, sudivisions and houses it had to be Illinios, Chicago, Meadow Falls and the house next to mine.

I crawled into bed. Too much on my mind as always and drifted off to sleep.

______

I awoke in the morning feeling refreshed. It was nine thirty. We were starting at twelve. I took a shower and got dressed.

My clothing was consisted of a sweetheart neckline spaghettie straped top, it was white and it had green designs. It flowed below the bust slighty. I put on a pair of shorts and my black converse. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair in a pony tail.

I put on my green baseball hat. It was special made. It had all the first letters of our groups name. They all had matching ones in differents colors. I put the tail of my pony tail through the hole on the back and was done.

Chip was sleeping on my bed. I smiled slighty and woke him up.

I got him outside and set his food up in the kitchen.

He came running back in and he scarfed his food down and drank some water.

I made some breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast. Simple food. I ate in quietness. When I was done it was ten thirty. I still had an hour and a half...

For the remaining time I sat and read a book. Wuthering Hights (as always).

I heard my door bell ring. I walked to it and opened it revealing them all.

Irina squeeled and gave me a hug as well as Victoria.

" We missed you." Victoria said.

" I missed you too."

Laurent looked at me and gave me a smile. He gave me a hug.

" Ready to kick ass?"

" I'm the one with the wicked curveball." Victoria said.

" Ohh I think we can handle that." James said.

He laughed and she smacked his arm.

I called Chip's and when he saw the door open he barked and ran out the door.

We talked as we walked to the clearing across the street.

We had two baseball bats and a bucket of balls.

Chip ran around the clearing crazily as we laughed. Angela came next to us and started talking

" So Bella. Hows your neighbor." Irina said.

I sighed " Edward."

" Hun how does that have to do with Edward?" Angela asked

" My neighbor is Edward. Lucky me."I said

They gasped.

" Wow. I was hoping for some other guy to get you laid." Victoriac said.

I glared at her

" You too. Jake keeps saying that. I got laid a few times I am good now lets play." I told them. They giggled but follwed

It was always Jake and Me. We had our teams

I had James, Irina, Leah and he had Victoria, Laurent and Angela.

We set up and got ready. I batted first.

(CUE SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE)(a/n: I dont know baseball but I played Wii baseball)

Laurent wound up and threw it hard. I swung my bat and a loud crack filled the air. I dropped my bat and ran towards the bases. I saw Victoria pick up the ball and throw it. I ran faster and reached third. When I got to the last I skid to the ground.

" SAFE."

I stood up and smiled.

The game went smoothly. We were winning by ten points. Jake kinda sucks.

" WHY DONT YOU GIVE UP." I shouted to him. He glared at me and shook his head fiercly.

The game continued on. I made a homerun and we won the game.

" Loser." I boasted at Jake. He huffed and walked back towards my house.

We made sandwiches and ate outside.

" So Bells, how do you really feel about him being your neighbor." Jake asked

" I-I dont want to talk about it. Please."

He nodded and dropped it.

I didnt want to talk about it. Our fight replayed like movie in my head, in my eyes.

" Bella." Laurent yelled.

" Why you yellin'?" I asked

" Because you went into space." He said

I muttered a sorry and continued talking.

After awhile they had to leave because I was going into Eclipse tonight.

I put on black trousers and a short sleeve white button up. I tied my gold and blue tie around my neck and put on my nametag. I put my hair in a pony tail and grabbed my small apron waist. It was a foot long and it had three pockets and tied around my waist.

_____________

The drive downtown was fast.

(a/n: Haha Van Helsing is on my t.v lol)

When I walked through the door I was greeted by Katelyn.

" Hey Bella. Why you here? Well you practiclly are the owner of this place"

" Well I just wanted to run by see how things are working. Serve some tables. I do own the place to I have to stop by sometimes. My job." I said with a smile

She nodded

The first hour I served two- three tables.

Three of us, Katelyn, Anna and I sat by waiting for more.

" I'm going to go to the bathroom." Anna said.

She left leaving just Katelyn and I.

I saw people heading in.

" I need to check on a few tables. Take care of this one?"

" Yup"

I sat behind as the people approached. My breath hitched when I saw them

All of them. Even Carlisle and Esme. I took a few breaths.

" Table for how many?" I asked them although I knew

They stared at me, eyes wide

" Seven." Carlisle said.

I grabbed all the menus and walked to the dining rooms. They followed quietly and sat down in the seats where I led them. I handed them each a menu trying not to stare.

" My name is Bella. I will be your server tonight. What drink can I start you off with?" I asked nicely.

I got out my pad of paper and pen.

" Iced tea, unsweetened with a lemon please." Alice said

" Red wine for both of us." Carlisle said. I nodded and wrote it down.

" Water is fine." said Rose

" Diet pepsi." said Jasper

" Coke" Edward muttered in a strangled voice.

I sighed " Your drinks will be here momentarily." I told them as I walked away.

I heard there whispers behind me. I walked to the soda nossle and grabbed our nice cups. I filled each glass and then grabbed the red wine. I put them in wine glasses and set the drinks on the tray and walked towards the table. It took practice to do this, I found a trick though. If you stare at the tray it takes up your attention and you may trip. I once dropped icewater on a customer. Not fun.

When I got to the table I set each drink by each person.

" Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" I asked

" Bella why are you talking so formal. It's just us." Emmett boomed loudly. People looked around.

" Emmett stop." Rose scolded. He frowned and shrugged.

" Give us a few minutes." Alice chirped. I nodded and left.

I stopped by the door and sighed.

" Bella. Can I talk to you." I heard a pixie like voice say.

I looked up. " I have people-"

"Dont use that excuse Bella." She said

" What do you want?"

" Think we can. Just talk sometime?"

" I-I dont think so. With two jobs I am tied."

" Two jobs?"

" I own a music hall." I stated

She nodded " Please. Bella just because Edward made a mistake doesnt make me part of it. Bella I was against him leaving, I told him. But you know how stubborn he is." She said.

" Give me your cell number. I'll give you a call sometime. Just... Just dont make it a big deal." I told her.

She nodded and went back to the dining area.

I was caught between two choices. Being back in there lives or just ignoring all together. I knew I wasnt strong enough to stay away. When I left I felt as if I had lost my second family. When I was with Edward and his family I felt like I was apart of it. A special place in Edward's heart I thought I held wasnt so special to him obviously. I guess I just made that choice. But did I really want to be a friend to them all. Edward. Me. Friends? That wouldnt work for a day without me killing and fighting with him.

What to do?

**Authors note- Not my best. I dont know. I will try and update soon. REVIEW!**


	4. A Place in my Heart

**Authors note- Hello. So its April and snowing outside. Just great. READ END NOTES!**

**Answer to the most frequent question**

_Is there going to be an EPOV_

_Yes. _

_Review from- ALLisFAIRinLOVEandWAR_

_Are Edward and Bella going to get back together? When? How?_

_Only time will tell if they get together_

**Disclaimer- If I owned Twilight I would not be here right now.**

BPOV

After Alice left a couple came in. I gave them a table and got drinks. I walked through the dining area and where the Cullens were.

" Alright are you ready to order?" I asked

" Yes."

They each gave me there food orders. But gazed at me when I turned to them. Its not that I was angry at them for staring its just I never thought I would see them again. I promised myself I wouldnt put myself through the pain again.

I wrote down the orders and set off to the kitchen. I gave the paper to the chefs and they started. I went back to the other table and took there orders. Then back to the kitchen. I walked back over to the Cullens table and refilled drinks.

When I went back into the kitchen food was all ready. I set it on a tray and walked towards the table. I set down one of the tray holders. I handed them each their food and closed the closed the tray holder. I walked away and served the other table.

I walked back to the front by the door and leaned against the wall. My thoughts were jumping in my head. Should I really get back in contact. Would it just hurt me in the end.

Edward can have any girl he wants and I wouldnt be surprised if he was engaged. It hurt to know that he was with anyone but me.

After a few minutes I walked in the dining room and to the other table.

" Is everything to your liking?"

" Yes it is thank you very much."

I smiled and walked away to the Cullens. God my life just sucks.

" Is everything to your liking?" I asked nicely.

" Yes. Thank you very much."

" My pleasure." I said.

More people came in and Katelyn took some. I took a family and led them to a table and gave out the menu's and got drinks.

When I went back to there table I saw they were finished, I stacked up the plates and took them to the kitchen to be washed.

"We would like the check please." Carlisle said.

" Of course Sir, I will be right back." I said politely

I put everything in the computer and printed the repceit.I put it in the leather flap and closed it. When I got to the table I handed it to him and gave him a pen. He smiled and put the money in the flap and handed it to me.

" Thank you, I hope you all have a nice evening." I said as I walked away.

After taking care of the money I went back to the now empty table. I saw a fifty and a ten dollar bill on the table. I havent ever gotten a tip over thirty. Next to the money I saw a small peice of paper with two words that almost broke my heart more

_I'm sorry_

It read his elegant script. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I held them in. Later.

I tended to the other table's and when I was done I darted out of there. I tried my hardest to hold myself together in my car. I took deep breaths. When I got home I slammed the door. The tears spilled over. The tears that I promised to never spill over did. I wiped the and darted upstairs. I needed to do some work to get my mind off of my problems. I put on my bathing suit and a pair of black shorts. I had various bathing suits, thanks to Leah. This one was bright red. Kinda skimpy but I didnt care. I went downstairs and grabbed stone cleaner and a rag.I let Chip out and he ran outside with me.

I grabbed my ipod doc and turned my music on. I blasted it and walked over to my small water fall/ pool. The stones were getting algae-ish from water splashing around. I sprayed it on and scrubbed it. I let the tears from my eyes fall. At one point I stopped cleaning and sobbed. I sobbed for the sadness that spread throughout myself. I wiped my tears and I finished cleaning the stones. I took off my shorts and then jumped into the pool.

I swam around for awhile relishing in the refeshing the cool water

I dunked my head under the water and came up. My Ipod was out of songs on the list I picked so it was quiet expect the laughs I heard from my new neighbor and his family. Fabulous. I took breaths and tried ignoring it, which I failed miserably. I finally got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. I put the towel around my hair and rubbed it on my hair. I swung my hair down then up and then ran my hands through it.

" Looking good Bella." I heard Jake yell from his backyard.

" Your married." I yelled back and rolled my eyes. I dried myself with the towel and laid on one of the sun chairs. I stretched my legs out and draped the towel over them. I then heard my cell ring.

" Hello."

" Hey Bells." I heard James say.

" Whats shakin'?"

"Well we were all thinking how about we come over have some beer swim and just chill."

" Sure. Your idea."

"I have no pool and plus your my best friend girly." He said in a gay voice (a/n: No offence to anyone who is)

" Kay. Lata." I said. I hung up the phone and put it on the table.

Chip was swimming around in the pool also. But he jumped over to me a shook. Getting me wet.

" Shit, you stupid dog." I yelled. Stupid dog.

" Good job chip." Jake yelled.

I ignored him and dried off my wet arms.I stood up and walked to the edge of the pool and grabbed my shorts. I bent over and grabbed them. I slipped them on and walked back over to the table. Chip then started barking.

NOT AGAIN!

" Chip." I yelled. He looked at me for a second. I'm surprised he hasnt ran in his yard and bit him. I sighed and went over to grab him collar. I dragged him closer but he tugged against me hard. I let him go and rolled my eyes. He kept barking and I went in the house and put my towel in the washer. He was still barking when I got out there.

I called his name and he didnt even blink at the harshness. I need a fence

EPOV

When I left for college I was a wreck. I felt that I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving my Bella, my love.

I could see the heartbroken expression on her face when I told her we should break up.

I knew that Bella deserved a man she could see everyday and not a man you see for a couple days a year. So I took the only road I thought was okay. And boy was I wrong.

Alice didnt talk to me for a month until I finally begged for her to talk to me. I could tell she missed Bella. But not as much as I did-- do. I still miss her.

So here I am at twenty three years old.

When I got out of college I didnt want to be in Fork's anymore. So I came back to my hometown, Chicago. I looked around for houses until I found one in Meadow Falls. A gorgeous house.

I had money for it. This was kinda a rich subdivision. The house next to mine on the corner was pretty huge.

When I walked out of the house I saw an old man

_Flashback_

_" Hello." I greeted nicely._

_" Hello. My name is Mr. Herbert Harrison. You buying this house young man."_

_" Actually yes. I purchased it today."_

_He laughed a creepy laugh._

_" Well there is a nice beautiful lady next door. How old are you?"_

_" Twenty four today sir." I said polietly_

_" She is twenty three, if I was younger I woulf swoop her up in a second." He commented_

_" Well actually I-"_

_" I have to go. See ya later." He said_

_" Very pretty boy." I heard him mutter to himself._

_END FLASHBACK_

I get a shiver just remembering when he called me 'pretty boy' and his name. It was hard not to laugh. Good thing Emmett wasnt hear.

Rose and Emmett had gotten married two years ago and Alice and Jasper one year ago and they were happy.

Rose went to college and got a job out here in a childrens daycare.

Jasper, took classes and is working as a lawyer.

Alice is working at a fashion magaziene.

Emmett is working at a school as a gym teacher. No surprise there.

And me of course a doctor, practiclly six years of practicing. I am now getting a job at the hospital downtown.

I have been here for three months, I was staying with Alice and Jasper until I got a house.

In those three months I met a girl (A/N: Uhh oh what did I do)

Rachel, she works as a nurse in the hospital. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. We went out a few times and she is now my girlfriend. Sure it didnt feel like how it did with Bella but I would never see her again.

But I was wrong about that.

When I saw that dog and then when she looked up and said her name I was complety shocked. I knew I was in deep shit.

She had probably moved on as I have.

Bella will always hold a special place in my heart, your first love always does.

When I saw her last night at Eclipse I wanted to run. I left a not saying I was sorry and I really was. Then later and I saw her crying over by her pool, I wanted to hold her in my arms. I felt as if my heart broke seeing her like that. She must hate me. But I cant get involved in her life. I cant have thoughts of being with her because I have a girlfriend.

I watched as she play baseball at the clearing across the street. I was still connected to her in a way. As I have said she will hold a special place in my heart. I never really got over her and I now realize I made a bg mistake. If I didnt break it off then I could of been married to her by now like I have always dreamed of.

But I cant think about that. I have a girlfriend, she is my priority.

_______________

Today was another day at the hospital. It wasnt all that busy. I then got a page.

" Dr. Cullen we have a girl here. Gashes covering her arms. Hurry.

I walked through the halls and to the front.

I saw three people hovering around one person. That one person was Bella.

Shit.

I walked up to her calmly.

" Come with me Bella." I told her. She stood up and followed me.

She had a small white towel covering her arm. I could see blood seeping through. She had on shorts and a tanktop I could see her bikini top under the shirt. Pool accident.

When I got to a empty room she sat down.

I sat on a rolly stool and sat next to her. I removed the towel.

" Okay. So what happened here?" I asked

She sighed " My pool is kinda like a water fall and its made out of stone ontop where the water falls and my friends and I were messing around and my arm got cut on a peice of the sharp stone." She said.

" Okay."

I went through the cabinets getting stuff for stitches and disinfection spray. I sat down next to her. When I cleaned the cut I stopped immediatly.

" What?" She asked

" You have some fragments in your cut from the stone." I informed her.

I grabbed professional tweezers. She looked scared.

" It's okay. I wont hurt you."

She nodded. I carefully got the peice's out of her arm. She flinched when I took it out. When I was done I put the spray on a small towel and rubbed gently to clean it. The cut was a good three and a half inchs long. After I was done I got the needle to stitch it up. I knew she hated needle's but she didnt want staple's those hurt.

Once I was done stitching it up I wrapped it in gauze and then a fabric bandaid that wrapped around and had a clasp.

" Okay. Try to refrain from getting it wet. The stitches will dissolve. I will need you to come back in a week so I can see if its healing. If you dont feel right then you will need to come it, chances are you will be alright but if you do then we will need to run tests for infection. I will prescribe you medications up front." I told her. She stood up and almost fell right back down but I caught her.

" I'm fine." She said. I nodded. We walked back to the front in silence. I grabbed prescription sheets and wrote down the medication. I handed it to her.

" Come back Monday around three alright?"

" Yeah." She said.

I nodded and she left with her friends.

Was this going to get easier. I sighed and walked to get lunch with Rachel.

**Authors note- READ!!!!!!!!**

**I have guests coming from Thursday from Sunday this week. My break is starting tomorrow- not next week but the week after (monday) is when it ends. Homework is really heavy guys. So I will try and update sometime next week if I can squeeze some nighttime typing. Review**


	5. Text

**Authors note- Well I was able to update. I did half my h/w today so tomorrow I shall finish and updates gallor. I am soo excited for this I am almost bouncing. I hope you like this, So far the Cullens have been in almost every chapter and I want to try and stop that a little. I need to put a leash on my brain at the moment. But after this and the next I will have some Bella time with her friends. Man I already know the way this is going ot turn out somewhat. I have been thinking about it so much that I need to get back to the chapters know. **

**Common question**

_What were you thinking giving Edward a girlfriend?_

_Simple question. This story needed a curveball thrown. It couldnt be that easy, they meet make up there we go. Now does that sound like me?_

**Disclaimer- Nothing **

BPOV

The first couple of days with my stupid cast sucked.

I just had to ruin the fun by getting hurt. When we got back I hung around outside and watched them swim. I was completely bummed.

I had to take a bath because I couldnt get the stupid thing wet and playing the guitar was hard because my cast got in the way. But I only had to cancel two lessons.

Last year before the music hall closed I had sang a few songs I had written, I used my guitar. This year my songs were for the piano, only one for acoustic. It was a good to get my emotions down somehow. Although to other people they were just words, but to me they were more than that.

My days went by slow and I slept horribly.

My nightmares had come back and at times I woke up screaming or crying, sometimes both.

These nightmares included Edward. He would would say he didnt love me and leave me in a dark forest and no matter how fast I ran I could never get closer to him. Even though the nightmare played over and over it still scared me. The first month without him and the nightmares occuring , I would wake up and reach over as if he were there. A pillow couldnt substitute.

After these nightmares I would be up for hours. After those hours I would be completely drained and finally be able to sleep dreamlessly.

This morning I did my normal routine. I took my shower and got cleaned up. I put on a black pencil skirt and a short sleeved silk red blouse. I put on my black heels and fixed my hair and did my makeup. My curly hair cascaded down my back, I smiled in the mirror and walked out.

After eating and taking out the dog I got in my car and drove downtown. I parked my car in the lot and walked in.

I saw all the girls there.

" Hey guys."

" Hello boss. Hows it goin'?" Jess asked

" All is well. Your schedules are on your desks as normal." I told them

They nodded. They looked excited for some reason.

" Whats going on?"

" Before you decline here us out." Samantha said.

I nodded for them to continue. Angela started

" Okay so we went out to dinner last night and we were talking. This September we should throw and event. Like a ball. Black tie event good music and we dance. Any one older then eighteen can come. Intermission can be like five bucks per person and the money goes to the less fortunate. It would be great. Nice music and dancing. People would love too and we know you can dance Bella. Soo please. My friend works for the newspaper and she can talk to her boss about getting this in the paper, please please Bella. We can re-open the place in September. We can do this together guys we can get a singer. We can get a catterer." She said. I stared at them and pouts formed.

" Lets just get through the summer. I'll keep it in my mind." I said. They nodded and scurried off.

Dancing.

I havent danced since Edward and I were together.

God... Why do I do this to myself.

I walked to my office and sat in my chair. I then heard a knock on my door.

" Come on in." I said.

I saw Angela come in and then close the door behind her.

" How you holding up?" She asked

" In truth I feel like a wreck. My nightmares are back and worse then ever." I commented

She sighed " Man I do not know what I would do if the man I fell in love with left and was my neighbor years later." She said

" It's hell, trust me. I just need a break from all this. Its only been like what one to two weeks and I am already going just hurts like hell because even to know its over, I love him." I told her.

She gaped at me.

" You still love him?" She asked. I nodded

" But it doesnt even matter. He probably has a girlfriend."

She shifted in her seat.

" What?"

She let out a sigh " I was talking to Leah yesterday. She saw him with a girl, Rachel. She said. I guess Leah works with her. She and Edward are going out."

It took all of my power to to cry.

"WelI have things to take care of." I told her.

" Bella-"

" Please just go." I said softly. She nodded and left.

I stood up and locked my door. Tears fell freely. I took deep breaths and wiped my tears.

This is Edward. Of course he would have a girlfriend. With his good looks he could have any girl in the city. Heck any girl in general. I composed myself and walked out of my office. I looked around at my soroundings. The ceilings high up and the stairs the lead up were the music rooms the ones that go down is a huge area, my piano including. There is also a balcony up by the music rooms, they go over the front of my building which is made out of concrete and has three doors (OUTSIDE OF MUSIC HALL PIC IN PROFILE).

I walked up the stairs and to my piano. I sat down and let my fingers flow over the keys. A melody to my new songs came out. I wrote the notes down on a blank music sheet. It flowed out easily. I sang my song with it. As I went over I changed some notes. I then heard the door from the foyer open and close, it echoed through the building.

I sighed and stood up. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by a lady and her son.

" Hello, i'm Veronica. This is my daughter Lynn. She he has her violin lessons today." The lady said.

" Of course let me get the teacher."

" Wait arent you the teacher?" She asked

" Well I am. I am actually the owner and manager, I am Isabella Swan. My workers are Jessica, Samantha and Angela. Angela teachs violin and will be your daughters teacher for the summer." I said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you Isabella." She said. I nodded.

I walked up the stairs and in the first music room. Angela was in there. I told her that her lesson was starting.

I then got a text

_Want to meet up somewhere?_

_-Alice_

I took a deep breath.

_Where?_

I sent the text

_Emmett, Rose Jazz and I really want to see you. How about you come to dinner at Eclipse tonight. I know that Edward will be there but please ignore him. I really want to see you._

Edward. I could face him yet. Could I ?

_I dont know if I can_

I texted. She responded immediatly

_Please Bella. We all really miss you and I dont care if Edward is there I want to catch up with you. Dont let Edward ruin our chances of being friends again_

I thought about it for minute and realizd she was right.

_Sure. What time?_

I texted

_6:30pm Alright?_

She asked

_Yeah. I'll see ya there. And please tell Edward I am coming. I dont want to be a surprise_

I typed fastly

_See ya tonight_

_- Alice_

I smiled.

_________________

The day went by slowly. I was actually grateful it for once

I was completely dreading the dinner. I just didnt want to see Edward and his...Girlfriend. Man I need to get a boyfriend. Maybe a date for the ball. God am I actually considering this.

After I was done with my lesson I went through the rooms turning lights off and cleaning things up. Putting small items back in their place.

When I was done it was 6:15. I raced to my office to get my purse. I grabbed it and fished my keys out. When I got outside I locked up the place. I got into my car and sped to Eclipse. I listened to music to try and ease my slight panic.

When I got there I saw four of them. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I got out of my car and click the lock button the the small remote key chain

I nerveously walked up to them.

" Uhh hi." I said.

_Nice Bella now you sound like an Idiot._

" Hey Bella." Alice said. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

" Hey."

She pulled back and Rose gave me a small hug.

" You got style over the years." Alice said

I smiled " Yeah. Well for my job I have to look nice." I told her.

" Whats you-"

She was cut off by a familar velvetly voice.

" Who's our guest?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. I saw him and a girl next to him. She had blonde hair about an inch below her shoulders and she had hazel eyes. Curves that any women would die for and long legs. She was gorgeous. Although she was wearing a dress that was a little too short. I wasnt going to judge.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

" Who are you?" The girl... Rachel? I think it was.

I glanced nerveously at the others.

" Oh I am just an old highschool friend to the Cullens. My name is Bella." I told her.

" Cool. I'm Rachel. Edward's girlfriend." She said, while makingsure to enphasize the _Girlfriend_ part of the sentance. I took out my hand for her to shake as a friendly gesture. She shook it.

" It's a pleasure to meet you." I said nicely

She looked at me as if I was supposed to say something rude.

I then turned to Edward.

" Edward." I said polietly.

I shook his hand but immediatly let go when I felt hte same spark I felt all those years ago.

My heart was already breaking more and I havent actually talked to him.

**Authors note- Yeah. I really didnt want to stop writing but its my job to keep you at the end of your chair. REVIEW.**


	6. Nobody Can See Tears in the Rain

**Authors Note- READ END NOTES IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

**Show me what I'm looking for- Carolina Liar**

BPOV

After the awkward meet we walked in and got a table. I sat between Alice and Emmett.

" So Bella what have you been up to after umm you left Forks?" Rose asked

" I went to college and after a few unfortunate events I ended up here in a house that was my grandfathers that he left me. I opened a music hall, Twilight music hall and my grandfather used to own this resturaunt he gave it to me." I wanted to make it as short as possible

There facial expression was more surprised then I would have thought.

" I drove by that music hall beautiful on the outside." Alice said.

" Thank you."

We ordered our food and fell into easy conversation. Alice had become a designer, Jasper a lawyer, Emmett a gym teacher and Rose working with children. Emmett and Rose had gotten married as well as Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle had moved out here only a year ago. Making them all come because they didnt want to be apart and plus Alice said that Edward was here first

It took alot not to stare at Edward and Rachel.

I didnt understand why he broke it off. College was a temporary thing, we could of enjoyed the time we had when we had it.

" Bella." Rose said as she waved a hand infront of my face. I shook my head lightly.

" Sorry. Just spaced out." I said " Will you excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back." I said.

They nodded and I stood up. I walked outside into the night air. I sat on one of the two seat bench. And left myself to my thoughts.

It's my luck that truly sucks. I have none that withers in me. I took deep breaths and checked my watch. Only two minutes.

I breathed in the fresh air greedily

After five years the break up still hurt me like a deep wound. It wasnt as bad as the beginning but I can still feel the hole that ripped my heart. It hurt me to see him with someone else but made me happy that he was happy because in the long run thats all I want. I want him to he happy even if I am as miserable as hell.

I knew he said that I didnt deserve someone you dont see every week. Then who do I deserve. I am plain and ordinary I have no idea why he picked me in the beginning. Because he loved me, we loved eachother, nothing else mattered. I smiled just thinking of the memories, when Charie caught us in the kitchen doing the Cha Cha Slide and a few times making out in my bedroom. I laughed at those things because back then I was as happy as ever. Nothing needed to be fixed or perfected because I simply felt I had it all, and it was great while it lasted. It was an adventure that I wished never ended but it did and I am glad that I got atleast two years of feeling like that. I still loved Edward, he still holds my heart. Nobody could add up to what he did. Because in my eyes he was perfect and flawless.

I sighed and stood up.

I walked back to the table and sat down.

" Sorry about that." I said'

" It's fine. You alright?" Emmett asked

" Uhh yeah. I am."

**Liar!**

_Zip it!_

We ate our food and the bill came. I got out my wallet out and put the bills in ther and handed it to James, who smirked at me. I smacked his arm when they werent looking.

" Hey. I was going to pay." Alice said.

" Too late." I commented.

She glared playfully at me. We stood up and walked outside.

Although I was the seventh wheel I got some enjoyment out of this.

" It was nice seeing you again Bella." Alice said next to me.

" Same here." I responded. She gave me a small smile.

We came to a stop at the parking lot and and made an agreement to have dinner sometime again. I noticed the daggers that were now coming from Rachel. I shrugged it off as best as I could.

Edward and Rachel left immediatly. I talked with the rest for a few minutes before leaving.

I pulled up to my house and parked my car. I got out and went to get my mail. It was at the end of my driveway off to the side. I walked down and grabbed it. I shuffled through it. It was mostly junk mail. While I walked back I stole a glance at Edward's house and there he was, pinning his girlfriend against his car and kissing her. I sighed and kept walking.

As I walked I slipped my heels off. I wanted to throw them at something. I was never a violent person but at this moment I wanted to be violent for just a second. Get a chance to relieve anger a pain.

A few years back when I told Jake and Leah my story they bought me a punching bag as a joke. To me it was but to them they said I quote 'Need to relieve any pain or anger'. I thought it was stupid but I actually did use it at times. Stupid but it also kinda helps. I had black almost glove like things but not bulky. It was like a glove but the base of my hand when it faced up wasnt covered when you slipped it on. It had velcro to get it on.

I went into my house and let the dog out real fast. Even though Edward wasnt in his backyard I let Chip do his annual barking fest. It would be funny to watch him attack Edward. Ha.

After I let him in I went upstairs to my room and changed out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable. I went down the hall and went into my library. It had dark wooded built in shelves that had so many books there was a glass chandelier and it had shaggy gold carpet and a burgundy couch. Most of the books were my grandfathers, he was in the army years back he had old war books. Jasper would probably have a field day in here. I laughed alowd. Alteast fifty books belonged to me. In between the book there was small figurines. Globes, figurines of people in the war, a small statue of Abraham Lincoln and other things. On the couch there was my old quilt from when I was a child. The curtains were the same burgundy as he couch and the walls that had no shelves were paneled in dark wood matching the shelves. I grabbed one of my books and curled up on the couch.

I really wasnt reading the book. I was sitting and thinking.

After awhile I decided to just put the book away and go to sleep. I went to draw the curtains and saw Edward. I let out a frusterated moan.

Everywhere. He is everywhere. Is it not enough to invade my dreams and thoughts. When I close my eyes he is there. Will I never be alone?

I drew my curtains angrily and walked to my room. I sat down on my bed. Chip came up to lick my face but I pushed him away. He whimpered

" Not now, go to sleep." I demanded. He bowed his head and jumped off my bed and out of the room.

I laid under the covers and the hours passed one by one while I stay awake staring at the ceiling. Good thing it was Tuesday and I didnt have to work.

When the clock striked 3:00am I fell asleep.

______________

I woke up the next morning at eleven. I reluctantly got out of my warm bed and got dressed in a pair of dark wash jean shorts. I slipped on a dark blue shirt. The sleeves were an inch above my elbow and it had a scoop neck. I slipped it all on over my bathing suit. I put a clip on the left side of my hair to keep it out of my face.

I went downstairs and let the dog out. This time he didnt bark, which I was thankful for. I scooped his food and set it in a bowl next to the water. He ran into the house and went straight for the food. Shoving his face in the bowl and all but inhaling it. The sun was shining brightly making it atleast nintey degree's outside. I went outside and took my shorts and shirt off. I laid a towel in the grass and laid down. I dipped my hand into the pool while laying down. I sighed in contentment. My bandaged arm laid across my stomach. It still hurt but I took the medicene he prescribed me, it helped alot.

That only brought my thoughts back to him. I interally sighed.

I dont understand why it was so hard to let go. It's kinda like rubbing honey on a wall and then putting a blow dryer to it. It would stick no matter how hard you would try it couldnt come of completely. That was my situation. He stuck to me like a drug. Like my own personal brand of herion as stupid as it may sound.

When James and I attempted to date I knew that it wouldnt work for two reasons. I felt like I wasnt satisfied and two it was weird.

Like a vampire drinking animal blood it wouldnt fully satisfy them as much as human blood could.

Now im using Vampire analogy.

It's come to this.

I just want to be in his arms and never leave. Super glue would work.

I didnt notice tears were falling down my face until I felt one run over my lip. I wiped them off.

Seem as if everytime I think about him the tears cant stop spilling, after all the years I held them back they find there way out. I opened my eyes. Grey clouds were forming coming together. Weather man said a storm. I didnt stand up I just slipped my jeans on. My hand still drifted and moved back in forth in the water. I felt a few drops of rain pelt on my stomach, then shoulder. I laid down as the rain got harder and soaked me. I may end up sick but it doesnt really matter at the moment. The rain pelted on every inch of my skin. Never leaving a dry spot.

" Bella." I heard Jakes voice yell

" Can I help you?" I yelled back.

" Get out of the rain your crazy women."

" Make me." I challenged.

" Whatev-"

He was interuppted by a crack of thunder.

" Bella. Get in your house."

" When it rains nobody can see your tears." I stated as more fell down my face.

It sounded stupid but it was true.

" Fine Bella." He said.

I heard his sliding glass door slam shut. I sighed and sat up. My hair was dripping wet. I stood up and grabbed my towel and walked towards my house. I went to open the sliding glass door but it was jammed...Again. I grabbed my cell of the table and closed the umbrella

I walked around the house and went to the garage door. As I walked I heard two car doors slam.I looked around. It was Edward he and his girlfriend were running through the rain.

Why do I always look over there? Why? Maybe I need to get my head wiped. Get rid of my memories.

I went by my basketball hoop, ignoring my garage and sat against the metal bar that helped holding it up. I sat in the rain and sobbed.

Sobbed for the hurt, pain and sadness inside of me. My body shook lightly with each sob that wracked my body. I then heard my phone ring.

" Yeah."

" Hey Bells when are you going to go inside?" Jake asked

" Are you trying to drive me up a wall?"

" It's my job."

I hung up the phone and stood up. I walked towards the garage door and opened it.

_______________

After showering and changing my clothes I made some apple cider and went into the library. I opened the curtains and the lightning lit up the room. I grabbed one of my books and curled up on the couch. I read a few pages and then all of a sudden my house went pitch black.

" You've gotta be shitting me." I whispered.

The lightning lit the house as it struck in the sky and a crack filled the air.

In truth I hated storms. I havent really seen a storm this bad since Forks when Alice was over and the power went out and we were curled up in a corner. Now that I think about it it was actually kinda funny. My cell phone then buzzed.

_Remember back in Forks _

_when the rain was this bad_

_and you and me were in a _

_corner scared?_

_- Alice_

I laughed. Great minds think alike.

_I was thinking of that..._

_I do remember and_

_Emmett came back_

_and was laughing._

I texted back

_Yeah he still picks on_

_me for that_

_- Alice._

She texted back

It was nice having a friend again

**Authors note-READ!!!!!! I need help. I need Ideas before the big thing happens. I will not be able to update if I dont get idea's. I am so caught on the big event that I am on writers block with the present. Just some fun Idea's PM or Review it. I prefer a Review but either way just please help me. I dont care if it sounds stupid just... HELP!**


	7. Rachel's Confrontation

**Authors note- Okay. I was really stumped. But I got an idea from crazy4twilight1901. I normally never dedicate a ch. to someone but I will its dedicated to her or him which ever. So thank you. MORE IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED. in truth I wrote down my favorites. I would also like to thank BabyLopez2008 she gave me an idea that will help this story. READ END NOTES.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own the ideas. Hah normally I do. But yeah**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS (Q = Question, A = Answer**

_Questions from - Eternally Addicted_

_Q- When Bella saw Edward pressing Rachel against the car was it done by him or her?_

_A- Edward was the one who pushed Rachel against the car Rachel didnt pull him to her._

_Q #2 - Was it intended to be seen by Bella?_

_A- Yes it was. Edward saw her and wanted to kinda wash her out of his mind. Failed attempt._

_Q #3- Why was Rachel shooting Daggers at Bella at dinner?_

_A- She was angry at Bella. She knew about ExB's past_

**There are all the answers**

**Song--- Never Think by: Robert Pattison**

BPOV

I went to work as a normal day. Although my mind was hazy. I was lost in my thoughts. Although I got to go back home early because two of my last appointments were cancelled, I was almost thankful.

My next weeks schedule was already written down. After I got home from work I changed my clothes and went outside. The bright sun beated down on my freshly planted plants and I didnt want them to dry out. I tucked my side bang behind my ear and got the hose out. I unravled it and twisted it into the small metal tube. I turned the small knob and water shot through the other end. I picked it up and put my pointer finger in the middle of the hole so the water can sprinkle and didnt douse them. I gave each plant a generous amount of water. When I was finished I folded the hose into a hoop shape and put it by the side of the house.

When I walked towards my garage I saw Rachel. She was walking towards me. Shit.

She stopped infront of me and smiled.

" Hello." I greeted.

Her smile faded and anger flashed through her face

" Dont even try and pull shit with me?

Okay maybe just one punch in the face.

" What are you talking about." I asked innocently

" I know about you and Edward. Well you better watch your back because I am on to you. Dont even play tricks with me. Your and Edward will never be. He had you but he has me now. You are nothing to him anymore."

" Look. Edward and I are over. There is nothing left for us. We are not even friends. I dont feel threatened by some dumb blonde that thinks she can have everything. So how about you back the hell off and leave me alone." I retorted.

She glared at me

" Yeah go ahead and tell Edward, like I give a shit. Go tell him that his ex is being a bitch to you. I dare you." I continued

" Yeah, what if I do. Maybe then he will hate you like the rest of the world."

" Nice comback for a blonde. No offence."

She huffed and flipped her hair, then walked away.

One punch wouldnt hurt her. I let out a sigh. I watched as she walked away. I saw Alice leaning against her yellow Porshe looking at her nails. Same ol' Alice.

Edward was talking to Alice when Rachel came up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and she started rammbling. I saw Alice laughing and Rachel and Edward were staring at her. Edward looked pretty annoyed. Alice started talking and Rachels expression was priceless. What did she tell her?

Alice rolled her eyes and looked up at me with a huge smile. She skipped towards me.

" What did you tell her?"

" That you were a better choice for Edward." She said simply.

I groaned loudly " Alice. I told that idiot that there is nothing left for us. I meant it." I told her

She shook her head fiercly. " Bella, I love you and I hate Rachel, heck even Esme hates her and Esme loves everyone." She stated

" Alice. Edward and I had our turn. He broke it off. He now has a girlfriend. I cant do anything to change his status although I wish he atleast chose someone with a brain." I told her.

She glared at me and turned her head.

" He's staring at you." She said.

I sighed and I turned my head. He was indeed staring at me, Rachel was blabbing about something but you could tell he was a little agrivated. I stared back into those emerald green eyes that I saw in my dreams every night. I broke the gazing fest and looked back at Alice.

" I know somewhere inside him he loves you still. You meant alot to him Bella." She said.

Tears spilled over and I wiped them.

" Alice. He has someone to love. She may not be that bright but she is beautiful." I muttered

" God. I thought after all these years you would let it go. Bella Tanya was pretty."

" Yeah but they only broke up because she was cheating." I argued

" Bella you are beautiful and one thing I love is that your not fake. You are funny and great to be around. Yeah I havent seen you but I know how you work. You havent changed. Except I havent seen the blush." She said

Now I blushed

" There it is!" She all but yelled.

" Shut it." I scolded

She laughed. " Bella I love you were my best friend. I hope that sometime we can go back to that status. Hang out more."

" Uhh shopping is not bonding."

" WE CAN GO SHOPPING." She yelled.

I sighed.

" Fine but. I have a money limit for myself."

" Why?" She asked

" I do have money but I am not spending all my mothers money for clothes."

She gasped. Oh shit. Mom.

" You lost your mom?" She asked

I sighed and nodded " And my grandfather, this was his house. I got alot of money. Plus since the house was paid off and what not. I dont have to worry about paying it off, it already is." I said

" Wow. I am really sorry."

" Dont be. Everything is alright. I still have Charlie, the overly obsessed baseball fanatic."

She laughed. " Funny Bella, he is connected to the television though." She commented.

" Alice, Jasper called for you." A velvetly voice said.

Alice looked up at Edward and snatched her cell phone out of his hand.

" Yes Jazzy." She said in a dreamy voice

I pretend gagged and she glared at me. I stopped and smiled at her.

" Yeah. Oh just speaking with our silly Bella. Okay. Love you, see ya soon." She said. She flipped her cell phone closed.

" Well Bella, I must go. I will call you sometime this weekened to go shopping."

" Okay whatever you always get your way."

She smiled " I know you would see it my way. Bye Bella."

" Bye Pix."

She gave me a quick hug and bounced off towards her car

Leaving Edward and I...

" I should probably get going..." I said

" Is your arm feeling better?" He asked

" Yeah." I said dryly. It wasnt really a lie. It wasnt much better, but a little. Didnt that count for something. Maybe...

" Well, I guess I'll see you around." I said. Wow that sounded lame.

" Yeah. I guess so." He said in a strangled voice.

It almost seemed as a current formed and couldnt pull us away. So we stood there and just stared at eachother. I shook my head and turned my gaze else where.

" Bye." I said simply.

He nodded and I turned around and walked towards my garage.

Was this going to get any easier?

_________________

Today Alice was taking me shopping... A fun Saturday. Sure....

I reluctantly got out of my bed to take a shower. She had called ten minutes ago to wake me up. Smart girl.

After showering I went to my closet to get clothes. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a deep blue shirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless, also clung nicely to my skin. I put on black flats and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and curled my hair. I put on a little makeup and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs and grabbed my cell of the counter. When I picked it up it rang.

" Hello."

" Hello darling Bella. I am outside waiting for you." Alice said.

" Right be right there." I hung up the phone and went to the front door.

Her car wasnt there. Hmm.

She was in the middle of the driveway.

" Where's your car."

" Were taking yours, crazy." She said.

I walked to the garage and put in the code. I grabbed my keys from my purse. Alice got in the car and ran her hands over the leather seats.

" Nice car."

" Graduation present. Anyways. How did you get here."

" Woke my brother up to drop me off." She stated

" Alice, Thats not nice." I scolded

She shrugged " I dont really care."

I shook my head and shoved my key in the ignition.

" Where to first?"

" Mall." She squeeled.

I smiled and pulled out of my garage.I clicked the button and it closed.

______

" So how long has Edward been dating that girl?" I asked

" I knew you would get curious eventually. Well they met at the hospital and hit it off. But I really hate her. The whole family does. He is too blind. She was insulting Esme about her house. That it was plain and needed style. Esme was soo angry. Then she asked Carlisle why he was working at the hospital, she thought he was too old." She said

My jaw dropped " Wow. I didnt think she was that bad."

" She is. She told Rose that her clothes were out of style and her body needed work."

" What the hell?"

" Yeah. Emmett, Jasper and I kept telling her that she was perfect. Took a month until I finally told her that Rachel was just jealous." She paused " She called me weird." She stated

" Alice. You are not weird. Your different in a good way." I told her.

" I want her to die." She said

I stole a glance at her " Alice you dont want to kill her. I dont know just break her down. Find Edward a sensible girl." I told her.

She smiled at me

" Thats not me." I said sternly. She frowned

_____________

When I entered the mall I was pulled by in one direction by Alice.

" Alice slow down." I begged

She slowed down a little. She grabbed my hand and started skipping. Yes skipping.

" Alice, what grown women skips?"

" This one." She retorted

______________

We had been in almost ever single store. I tried on everything she threw at me. I didnt bother whining because that got me absolutely nowhere.

" Okay now. Lets go in here." That is what I heard for hours.

All I heard and ' Try this on its cute'

But I did it for her. This was her way of bonding with people. I didnt want to make her upset in anyway.

Eight bags later she got a phone call.

" This is Alice." She said sweetly.

" Yeah. Sure I can bring Bella. Well duh she is the DD." She said

(a/n: DD = Designated Driver)

" Yup. Alright see ya." She said

She flipped her cell closed and put it in her bag

" We are going to have dinner at Eclipse with the group Bella- Bear." She said.

I laughed " Bella- Bear? What am I, six?"

She giggled and nodded.

After two more stores we headed out.

" Wasnt that soo much fun." She gushed as she put the bags in the trunk.

" Actually it was." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

" I am so glad your back."

" Same. I really missed you guys." I told her.

_____________

After everything was settled we sped off towards Eclipse.

I parked my car in an empty space and we got out. I locked the car and walked through the doors.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper were already seated in the dining room at the same table as last time.

" Bella!" He exclaimed

" Hey Em."

He stood up and wrapped his big arms around me.

" I missed you soo much."

" I just saw you like last week." I rasped.

" I know but I missed you already."

" Okay I missed you too but can you let me go." I asked

He dropped me and I stummbled slightly. I grabbed the chair and steadied myself.

I sat down next to him.

" Soo Bella hows everything going?" Rose asked

I was about to open my mouth but Alice interupted

" That bitch Rachel told Bella to stay away from Edward. She said that Bella better watch her back." Alice said in a rush.

Rose groaned and turned to me.

" Dont listen to her. Seriously she is crazy."

" Who's crazy?"

I turned around and saw Edward. I sighed and turned my head.

" I'm crazy." I muttered to him.

I heard a small rustling and someone sitting next to me. This was awkward.

I leaned more towards Emmettt. He smiled at me and winked. I gave him a glance.

" Soo Eddie where is your blondie?" Emmett asked

" Okay for one dont call me that and its Rachel not blondie. She's working."

Emmett giggled next to me. Yes, giggled.

I shook my head slightly.

" Soo Belly Bear. What you up to home skillett?"

I sighed " Emmett dont call me that." I stated. He nodded

" Nothing really. Just working and more working."

" Well thats not fun. You need some fun." He said

" Well my friends are normally the highlight of my day." I said truthfully.

" But were not always around." Emmett said in a confused tone. Rose and Alice tried to cover there laughs.

" Emmett I have more friends than just you guys." I told him.

" Who?" He asked

" Well my friend Jake and his wife Leah. James and his wife Victoria and James brother Laurent and his girlfriend Irina then my workers, Angela, Jessica and Samantha." I told him.

He nodded " Well we should get together and par-tay at your house. Beer and vodka." He said loudly.

People looked at us.

" Emmett dont disturb my customers." I scolded.

" Whoops sorry Bells." He whispered.

I would never understand him

We ordered our food and silence feel upon us.

" Soo. Hows Esme and Carlisle?" I asked breaking the silence

" Good. Carlisle is still working." Alice said. I knew what she meant. She was trying to emphasize Rachels comment.

" Alice will you never let that go." Edward said in an annoyed tone.

" I didnt mean-"

" Just be quiet."

" Hey. Dont get mad at her I asked the question." I told him calmly

He looked at me strangly.

Alice mouthed a 'thank you' to me. I nodded.

Emmett put his hand palm up under the table. I slapped it and he grinned.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. " Eddie sometimes PMS's." He stated.

I tried hard to hold in my laugher. I let out a small laugh under my breath. I covered it by coughing. They stared at me and Emmett.

" Will you excuse me for a moment." I said. I stood up and walked so I was out of there hearing range. I let out a laugh. People stared but I shrugged it off. After I was done I composed myself and walked back. I sat down and sipped my water.

" Nice cover." Emmett whispered. I choked on the water and set it down. I coughed and coughed.

" Are you okay." Rose asked

" Wrong tube. Give me a minute." I told her.

I let out a few more coughs and the water slithered down my throat.

" I'm okay." I stated.

Emmett laughed lightly and I smacked his arm.

" Soo how is everyone?"

" Spectacular." said Alice

" Great." Rose said

" Pretty good." Jasper resonded

" Fabulous." Emmett said in a girl voice

" Fine." Edward said dryly.

I wished that this wasnt so hard. That it could all just be the same when we were just friends. It was so easy back then. I used to be angry when Tanya insulted me but now that I am older it hurts me more because I know there is nothing I can do about it because I cant change the past. Its unfixable. The only that is left of Edward and I were the shattered remains of my heart that I am inable to put back together. It's sometimes afraid to show my real emotions because they may take over me. It's hard to deal with the pain of losing him, but I deal with it. It's hard to force a smile when I see my friends with there other and I'm alone. But what hurts the most is thinking about what we could of been, and that I can be with his family, but not be able to say more then one sentance to him.

" Bella. You alright." A voice interupted my thoughts.

I blinked a few times and looked up. " Yeah"

" Then why do you have tears on your face?" Alice asked

Shit. I hold them in for years and now I cant control them. I wiped my face.

" I'm fine." I whispered.

She glanced nerveously at me.

--

The food arrived few minutes later. We all ate our food in silence. The bill came, my hand was on it a second but someone else grabbed it. Edward.

" I got this." He said softly.

I was going to argue but remembered how stubborn he was. I nodded solemly.

He looked at me as if I should of tried to fight. A smile broke out on his face, which made a smile form on my face. In that second I saw a flash. I quickly turned my head to see Alice holding her camera.

" What the hell?"

" Cute moment." She said

I blushed and looked down.

" Aww look your blushing again." Alice said.

I blushed a deeper red.

Emmett patted my knee once " It's already Bellaboo."

I sighed and lifted my head.

We talked for a little while and then got ready to leave. Alice was leaving wih Jasper. She got her bags out of the car.

" Give me your e-mail."

I grabbed the sheet of paper she handed me. I was confused but wrote it down anyways. She smiled and said bye. Rose gave me a hug.

" Dont let Rachel get to you Bella. Your better than her." She said

" Thanks Rose."

Emmett came next " We have to get together more often girl. That was hilarious at dinner ehh."

" Yes Em that was rich." I told him. He nodded and gave me a hug before getting in the car. They drove away as I walked, I sighed and turned towards my car.

" No goodbye for me." I heard Edward say.

I turned around " Goodbye Edward." I said simply.

" Goodbye Bella." He said.

" So weird." I muttered to myself as I turned around.

" I cant be that bad." I heard him say behind me.

I let out a sigh and kept walking. I unlocked my car and opened the door. I sat down in the seat and closed the door. I put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the space.

I sped down the streets. My hair was flying from the air. When I came to a red light I sat back and turned the radio up

Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas flowed through the speaker.

" Boom Boom Pow that chick is jacking my

style. They try to copy my swagger. I'm on

the next shit now. I'm so two thousand and

eight your so two thousand and late. I got that

boom boom boom the future boom boom boom."

The light went green and I sped forward.

The next song that came on was Low by Flo Rida.

Flo Rida. Original... He is from Florida and he uses that as a name, Flo Rida. Haha.

I got into my subdivision and drove threw to get to my house. I pulled up my driveway and parked in the garage.

I got out and grabbed my purse. I walked down the driveway to grab my mail as usual.

I shut the door and paused to look through. Garbage, add, comcast (garbage), electricity and water bill. Fun.

I wakled back up the driveway and to my car. Getting my bags out first I slammed the trunk and hit the button for the garage door. It closed. When I walked in the house Chip started barking. I set my bags in the kitchen to let him out. He darted outside. I took my bags and went upstairs.

It only took a few minutes to get tags off and fold my clothes. After I was done I folded up the bags and walked downstairs. I tossed them in them in the garbage.

I let the dog in and let him roam. He ate his food. I changed into some sweats and crawled into bed. I knew the answer to my question.

It wasnt going to be easier

**Authors note- Yeah. So thats what I got for now. Dont expect a realy soon update. Ideas take time and they are appreciated. PM me with ideas if you love me**


	8. Derek Parker

**Authors note- Hello. So some of you have given me great idea's. Keep em coming, they are very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Song - The first cut is the deepest by: Sheryl Crow**

BPOV

Monday. The beginning of the week.

Today I was going to get my arm checked out.

So I took a fast bath, making sure to shave my legs and went into my closet.I didnt want to do the usual pencil skirt and blouse.

I grabbed a dress. It looked like a pencil skirt from the waist down and it had a tie at the top that went to the side, it was a dark grey. The rest it was white. Like a button down and the collar was slightly ruffled. It was all in one peice, it was about a inch above my knee. (Outfit in profile, very cute) I curled my hair and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my white pumps and slipped them on. I put a little makeup on and put some lotion on my legs to make them look nice. I walked downstairs and grabbed my keys.

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital. I walked in and went to the front desk.

" Wow, Bella your here to impress." Karen the reseptionast said.

" Thanks, Karen. I am looking for Dr. Cullen. He is supposed to take of this stupid thing." I said while holding up my arm.

" Well. Its going to be pretty hard for him to look at that arm and not you. I cant believe he let you go."

About a year ago I told Karen about Edward and I. I came in frequently and we became friends.

I shook my head " Karen just call him or something." I told her.

She smiled and nodded.

She pressed a button on the phone.

" Dr. Cullen I have Miss. Swan here to have you take off her cast."

(a/n: OH MY GOD. IDEA JUST STRUCK ME. AHHHHH)

" I'll be down in a minute Karen." His velvety voice said.

Karen and I talked for a few minutes. She was young only a year older than me.

" So, hows Tim?" I asked

" Great. So romantic. We said we loved eachother last night." She squeeled

" Thats so sweet." I gushed

" Sorry to interrupt." I heard Edward say.

I turned around to face him. His eyes looked me up and down. Feel the rue Cullen.

Wow whats with my burst of confidence.

" Come with me Bella." He said in a strangled voice.

I walked towards him, my heels clicking the whole way down the hall. He led me into a room and shut the door.

I sat down in the chair. He came over to me and grabbed the rolls stool to sit on. He held my arm gently, I felt the same spark. God would that ever just go away. He carefully took the material bandage off and then the gauze. My arm looked fully healed. There was a scar left though. The stitches were fully dissolved. He made me move my wrist around.

" Does that hurt."

" Nope." I said in a chipper voice.

" Good. Well your okay,"

He threw out the gauze and bandages. I stood up and went to the sink. I washed my arm thoroughly and dried it with a paper towel. I turned around.

" Well thank you for your time, but I must be going." I said.

" Of course." He said. Although his eyes were on me. I felt a little weird. I mean he is staring at me and he has a girlfriend.

I turned to face the door and opened it. He stayed still.

" Are you coming?" I asked

He shook his head " Yeah."

He was behind me in an instant as I walked out of the door.

I noticed Rachel. She glared at me

" Watch yourself." She sneered as she walked pasted me. I kept walking. I glanced back and saw her with Edward. I wasnt paying attention and I bumped into someone. Falling to the ground.

" Oh god. I am so sorry." A mans voice rang through my ears.

" Its fine." I looked up and saw him. He had icy blue eyes and messy black hair. His face was perfectly angular in the right places.

" Really, I am so sorry. I tend to be clumsy." He said

" Oh I can be too dont worry."

" I'm Derek." He said with a smile

" Well I am Bella." I said.

" Well Bella. How about I repay you by getting lunch?" He asked

" You know. That sounds great. I would love to." I said. I smiled back at him.

His smile got wider " Well lucky for you I am on break. So how about we go now." He said

I nodded.

We walked towards the enterance.

_____________

He gave me the name of a resturaunt and I drove. He met me at the enterance and we got a table. I learned alot about him.

He is twenty four. He's been a doctor for about a year. He came from New York. Has one younger sister that is sixteen, his dad died when he was a child and he became a doctor to take after him, he is single. I told him about myself, although I left out Edward. That story would not make a good first impression

_________

It's been about a week and a half since my lunch with Derek. In those weeks we have gone on a series of dates. It was really fun, I felt like I could let loose. . It kept my mind off of Edward for the most time. It didnt feel completely perfect being with Derek, but it wasnt going to be perfect.

The first date he took me to a little resturaunt. And the second we went to the zoo. He said in his free time he volunteered here and helped out. He was great. I kissed him on the second date, it wasnt awkward though. If I cant get first best why not take second. Right? It sounded wrong but thats the way I think about it

It was easy to be with him. He was funny, nice and very smart. He always had something to say and I was eager to listen. I didnt feel a spark but. What was I going to do about it.

I talked to Alice. She was a little sad but happy at the same time.

Today I decided to go to the hospital and bring coffee. He had break at twelve twenty. So I drove to starbucks to get his favorite coffee. I got to the hospital and walked in. He was by the desk talking to Karen. But it was awkward because Edward was like right next to him.

Okay courage Bella. Bring it back.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

" Hey Bella." He said. He kissed my lips sweetly.

" I brought you coffee." I told him. He smiled and grabbed his.

" Thank you." He gave me a small hug. He kept his arm wrapped around me as he sipped his coffee. I saw Edward glance at me. His face was mixed with emotions, sad, upset, anger and...Pain. For what reason I do not know.

I tore my gaze away from his. Derek and I talked a little only few more minutes and he had to leave.

" I'll call you later." He said

I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

" You are looking positivly happy." Karen commented

" He's a really good guy. I needed to get out more." I stated

" Any spark?" She asked

I sighed " No. I dont know. I think of it like this. Edward is my first best. I cant have him so why not second." I whispered to make sure Edward didnt hear. Why was he still here. I glanced over. He was looking over papers.

She smiled apologeticly at me " Bella. You deserve the best. Just do what you think is right."

I nodded.

After we talked a little I headed back over to work. The day went slow. I was really thinking about what Karen said.

Was this wrong. Am I just using Derek to get my mind off of Edward. I mean Derek would be a great friend. I just... I want. I know what I want. I want Edward. I want him with me, I want to be in his arms. I dont want to feel the way I do. I just. I need him.

It felt right with him. I knew when I was a teenager that maybe it sounded stupid but I now know it wasnt. It wasnt stupid because I knew what I wanted. And I feel like an idiot for not trying to fight harder. Why didnt I fight?

Why?

Was it because I felt it wasnt worth it? Or because I should just let it go and move on? Moving on doesnt work well for me and I just now figured that out.

It isnt making me feel better being with another guy. It's wrong to use someone to get your mind off of someone else.

But Rachel. She was always in the way. When I saw her she would glare at me as if she wanted to just kill me. Edward didnt notice these glares because she was an angel with him.

____

Today was Saturday. Alice had invited me to dinner at Esme and Carlisle's. I was very excited to see them. Alice, Jasper and I were taking her Porshe and Rose, Emmett, Edward and Rachel were taking Rose's car.

I got dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a short sleeve blouse, it was dark blue and had a nice empire waist. I slipped on some black heels and did my hair, I brushed my teeth and applied makeup. Right when I was done, I heard a honk outside. I jogged downstairs and grabbed my bag. I made sure to get my cell off the counter. I stummbled out of the house.

Alice waved for me to hurry. I jumped in the backseat and put my seatbelt on.

The revved the engine and we were off. Esme and Carlisle were about a half hour away.

" Soo. Bella. How everthing with Derek?"

I blushed.

" Uhh everything is great. He's a great guy." I stated.

" That's good." She said.

After that the caar was fairly quiet. Nobody talked. Alice pulled up to a house. I looked forward and saw a big white house. It was two stories and it was all white siding. There was a beautiful garden in the front and trees were scattered everywhere.

" Were here." Alice sang. Rose and Emmett had just pulled up behind us. I jumped out of the car and straighted my clothes. I grabbed my purse.

" Esme will be so happy."

I froze " You didnt tell her I was coming."

" Surprise." She said. I sighed and followed her. I walked up the porch steps as Alice rang the bell. The door opened revealing Esme. She looked the exact same as the last time I saw her.

" My children." She exclaimed. She gave them each a hug.

She glanced at me and then looked at Alice. She then froze and looked back at me.

" Bella." She asked

I nodded. She squeeled and gave me a tight hug.

" I missed you so much dear." She said

" I missed you too Esme." I said. She let me go and looked over me.

" You look as beautiful as ever."

" Thank you." I said. She smiled happily at me.

She looked at Edward.

" My boy." She said. Edward smile at her and gave her a hug.

Rachel smiled at Esme. I could see that Esme did not care for her by the expression on her face.

__________

After she greeted everyone she let us all in the house.

" Carlisle. Come down. There is a surprise guest." Esme called.

Carlisle appeared at the stairs. He looked no older either. Walking down the stairs he stood next to Esme. He looked at everyone with curious eyes. Until he saw me.

" Well either my eyes are fooling me or I see Bella." He said

" Well. I dont know." I teased.

He came forward and hugged me.

" I missed you. I felt almost like I lost a daughter." He said. I almost just cried right on the spot.

" I missed you too."

_______

The guys went seperate ways and us girls went into the kitchen. All but Rachel. We all pitched in and made dinner.

" So. Hows Edward?" Esme asked.

" I know you mean Rachel. Seriously mom. She is horrible. She keeps telling Bella to watch her back. Throws glares at her any time she sees her." Alice said.

Esme glanced at me " I really wish that my son wasnt so blind." She said with a sigh

" Yeah. I mean seriously. Is he that blind." Rose commented.

When we finished dinner we went and got the guys and Rachel. We seated ourselfs. I was between Emmett and Alice. Across I had Edward and Rachel. Carlisle and Emmett soon launched into stories

" Remember when Edward and Bella were walking into the kitchen hand in hand and Emmett walked straight into there joined hands and they both flew backwards. Bella hit her wrist and broke it." Carlisle said

" Yeah and you popped it back into place. I told Eddie here to kiss her as Carlisle popped it back in and Bella said she didnt want to be screaming in the process." He finished

I elbowed Emmett. Why did he have to mention that. He looked at me and smiled.

" Oh and when the whole family sneaking in the skating rink. Edward and Bella fell on the ice and we found them making out minutes later." He said

" Uhh anyone want something to drink I was going to get some water." I said as I stood up. Rachel had death in her eyes as she stared at me.

I left the room and went into the kitchen. I started breathing very deep. How in the hell could I do this. My breathing got heavier and I started hyperventalating. I was freaking out. I could not do this. I can handle it anymore. That was all that ran through my mind. I leaned against the counter my hands covering my eyes. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself.

" Bella." I heard a concerned voice say. Rosalie.

" Bella are you okay?" She asked

" Yeah." I rasped.

" Honey, whats wrong."

" I-I cant handle this. I just. I'm freaking." I said. She rubbed soothing circles on my back.

She sighed " It'll be okay." She whispered.

" Is everything alright in here." I heard Edward ask.

I looked up.

" Fine." I whispered.

" You can go eat. I'll be back in a few." I said. I walked out of the kitchen and walked down the hall. I saw the bathroom door and walked in. I looked at myself in the mirror.

" What are you doing?" I asked myself

" I can freaking to this." I stated

I cant just stand here. I cant stand Rachel and I cant stand Edward with her. I'm screwed and this is just the beginning.

After a few minutes I went back into the dining room and sat down. I ate my food in silence as they continued to talk. After everyone finished they scattered, but I stayed back to help Esme.

" Dear you dont have to help." She said

" I insist."

She smiled. We grabbed the dishes and headed into the kitchen. We put things in containers for later. We washed and dried the dishes

" Are you okay Bella. You seemed a little weird at dinner?" Esme asked

" I-I'm fine." I said

But she saw right through me.

" I know you still love him sweetheart."

I nodded and looked down. She gathered me in her arms.

" It will be alright." She assured me. I wiped the tears on my face. She pulled back and looked at me.

" I know its hard." She said " You know. Before Carlisle and I got married we went through our hard times. We broke up several times. One time I actually saw him with another girl. I wanted to kill her. Dont take me wrong I am a very gentle person, but I had alot of anger towards her. I had actually started dating this guy. Finally after a few months Carlisle came to me and said he was trying to make me jealous so that maybe we could stay together and stop breaking up. We've been together ever since. Because I realized that I shouldnt settle for second best when I dated the other guy. I needed first best." She said

That made me cry even more.

" Why do I get the short nd of the stick?" I asked through sobs.

" You need to fight. Fight for what you want. If Edward is your goal then work on it. First off you need to get rid of Derek." She said

" Wait. How do you-"

" Alice called me last week." She said simply.

" I dont him to feel that I am leading him on. He's a nice guy. But he isnt the one. He deserves to find his true love." I told her.

She nodded

" Well how about you go clean up. I will be in the family room with the rest okay honey."

" Thanks, Esme. It's nice to know that even though I dont have my mom anymore I have you." I said. She looked surprised

" Renee."

" Yeah. Her and Phil, car accident." I said. She gave me another hug.

" If you ever need to talk about anything. You know where to find me. I am always here for you." She said. I nodded

I went to the backroom and splashed my face with cold water. My makeup washed off. I dried my face and dug through my bag. I re-applied my makeup and walked out of the bathroom. The family room was right off the dining room. I walked in and saw everybody sitting down by there other. God this sucked. I sat down in a chair and sighed.

They talked and I just sat and listened after awhile they flipped on the television to watch a movie, The Holiday. Good movie, Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jack Black, Jude Law. It was at the part where she comes down the stairs after a night of drinking. Ha funny. That would be me when I was in college.

--------

" Whoa what time is it?" I heard Emmett ask

It had been the second movie we watched and the credits rolled down the screen.

" Eleven." I heard Alice mummble

" Shit. We need to get going."

" How about you guys stay over. We have alot of rooms for you guys. Four is all you need." Esme said sleepily.

" Uhh sure. Lets go Rosie." Emmett said. She groaned. He lifted her up in his arm.

Alice sat up and motioned for me to follow. I stood up and followed.

" Second floor. Last room on the right." She said. I nodded

We all stummbled up the stairs and got into the rooms. I walked into the room Alice directed me too and sat on the bed. The room was a mix of gold and blue. The walls were a royal blue and the bed had blue comforter with gold pillows. There was a dark wooded dresser. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alice came in and handed me clothes.

" Where did you.."

" I always keep clothes just in case." She said. I nodded and she left closing the door.

There was a pair of long grey sweatpants and a racerback. I slipped on the clothes and folded my other ones. I switched the light off and crawled into bed. The whole wall on the side was all glass. I looked at the stars.

Was Esme right. Was it worth it to fight for Edward. I am not the type to steal a man from his girlfriend. That sound wrong.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Only for the nghtmare to begin

**Authors note- Yeah so you like my sudden idea. Hah its only temp. for some reasons. Spring break is over and when I wanted to update like crazy writters block decided to come for a visit and never leave.**


	9. Nightmares

**Authors note- Next... As a guess to what the date is its been three weeks and five days since Edward moved in. July 18**

**READ FOR NEW MOON Movie STUFF.**

**TONIGHT AHH. So I was watching Entertainment tonight and saw a preview for New Moon a small little thing. TOMORROW, channel 2 at 6:30PM entertainment tonight New Moon stuff. If you dont watch it you are gay. Its going to be a loonnggg year.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

_Dream_

_I was walking through the dark forest. Tree's shook as the night wind breezed through the air. I walked carefully and then I heard a noise behind me._

_I turned around fast only to be met with the figure of my love_

_" Edward." I said_

_" Bella."_

_I tried walking towards him but he took steps back_

_" Whats-"_

_" It's over Bella."_

_" What."_

_" I dont love you anymore. Nobody can ever love you." He said. His jaw was clenched. He took more steps back. _

_Tears were pouring down my face._

_" You... You cant leave me." I argued_

_" It's over Bella. You and me. There is nothing left. I dont love you. I never did and I never will." He said icily._

_He turned around and walked. I started runninging into the darkness but I couldnt see, it was too dark_

_" Edward." I yelled._

_He got further and further out of my sight_

_" EDWARD." I screamed_

_He disappeared into the darkness. Out of my sight. I sank to the ground, screaming out his name over and over._

_He never came_

_End of Dream_

I woke up gasping for breath. Tears streamed down my face. I felt two arms wrapped around me.

" Shhh. Its okay. Shhh."

Edward...

I still gasped for breath as I breathed deeply.

" Its okay. Bella, im right here." He said as he rocked me back and forth.

Tears continued to stream down my face and I wiped them.

" Edward go." I heard Alice say.

" No." He said firmly.

" This is only going to hurt her more in the long run. Go." She said

" What do you mean?" He asked

I heard her sigh " Your too blind to realize anything."

I felt his arms dissapear and small ones take their place.

My body shook with the sobs that wracked my body.

" Its like thr- Whats wrong with Bella?"A booming voice asked

" A nightmare. Go back to sleep?" She said calmly

" About what?"

"I dont need to explain it." She said giving a glance at Edward who was still in the room.

" Are you saying she had a nightmare about me Alice." Edward spat.

She sighed and smoothed my hair down.

" Yes Edward. Thats exactly what I am saying." She said

Oh no. She is going to tell him.

" Why would she be having a nightmare about me?"

" Because. She dreams every single night. You tell her you dont love her anymore and leave her and no matter how she tries to get to you. You just dissapear and she dreams it every night. Now do you see what you have done to her." She yelled. I flinched slightly.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I stood up.

" Bella-"

" Dont bother." I rasped

I walked out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I sank down against it.

" Bella- Boo." I heard Emmett voice ring on the other side of the door.

" What Emmett?" I asked

" I'm sorry." He said.

" Its not your fault I have nightmares Em."

I heard him sigh " If you need me I am in the first room on the left." He said

" Thanks."

" Anything for my Bella- Boo."

I let out a small laugh and wiped my tears. My hands ran through my hair.

Now what could I say to him. He now knows that I have nightmares about him. Smooth.

I heard a small knock on the door.

" Can I help you."

" Bella I'm sorry can you please let me in."

" No Alice." I said

She sighed " I'm sorry I told him I was just so angry it spilled out."

" Its okay."

" Well I am not going to try and get you out of there because your stubborn so you know where to find me second door to right."

" Yup"

She left. I sat there a few minutes, but then stood up to splash my face with cool water for the second time tonight. I ran my hands through my hair straightening it out. When I was done I opened the door.

The first thing I saw was a tall dark figure leaning against the wall across from me. I ignored him and walked back to the room.

" Bella. Wait." He said. I felt his hand close around my wrist.

" What?" I asked

" Its like everytime I turn around and see you with Alice I get glares. After I broke it off Alice didnt talk to me for a month until I finally begged her. Its like my whole family hates me for what I did." He said

I was actually surprised. Alice didnt talk to him for a month because of me. I didnt see anything special about myself how did she find it hard.

" I know that I hurt you. And I pay for it when I see you." He stated

" Well maybe you deserve it from the pain you put me through every day." I retorted. I got my wrist out of his grasp and walked down the hall. I went straight down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and chugged it down.

I know what I said was wrong. He doesnt deserve to be attacked. It was a break up. It happens to any couple, It was unfortunate that it happened to us.

When I was done I cleaned the glass and walked up the stairs, I walked down the hall and into the bedroom. I laid in the bed and curled up in a ball.

EPOV

I wanted to kill Derek Parker. He thinks he is so perfect, with his perfect job, perfect life and dating the perfect girl. Has it all handed to him personally.

Okay maybe thats a litte far. He always talked about how perfect Bella was. It has only week a week and a half and I cant stand him anymore.

I dont want him with my Bella.

_Your Bella. Come one Edward your getting delerious _my mind told me

Well shut up mind! I get glares from Alice everytime I see her with Bella. What does my whole family hate me for making a mistake. Well I hate myself.

I pay for it every freaking day when she looks at me.

I saw her crying in the rain and almost ran out there. Rachel was angry at me when I was watching out the window. Its not my fault I care for her. Its my heart and brain who betray me. But I cant listen to either of those because it got me here. My heart is saying to go and get Bella then my brain is like no . When did like get so freaking complicated and when did I start nagging like a freaking girl.

I find out she has nightmares of dream Edward telling her he doesnt love her. What more can I take.

I need

----

I sat in bed all night long just thinking. I have no solutions for my freaking problem.

When the clock hit eight I got up. Rachel was dead asleep besides me. She snored particularly loud. I kissed her forehead before I got out of bed and went downstairs

(a/n: Ahhh that was so hard to write)

When I got downstairs I saw Emse making breakfast.

" Want some help." I offered

" Help would be great, dear." She said

We were making pancakes, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, cinnamon rice and toast. Bella made the best cinnamon . Okay snap out of it.

I cracked the eggs in the bowl and mixed them, when I was done I poured it into the pan and let it sit for a few minutes. When it was cooked at the bottom I started scrammbling the eggs, I seasoned them with salt and better, I sprinkled in some mexican cheese.

" So, hows everything with Rachel." Esme asked

" Good. Very well." I said. She nodded.

You see my family tried to keep it a secret but I knew they didnt like Rachel. I have no idea why.

" Is she the one?"

I stopped breathing. Like the one. The one for life.

" Uhhh."

In truth I dont see Rachel and I getting married. I mean I like her, she's fun but I dont know.

" I dont really- uhh I dont know." I said

" Oh."

When the eggs were done I set them in a bowl and on the counter. I started making the batter for pancakes. One by one everyone piled in, I never saw Bella...

I flipped the pancakes.

" Edward flip one in the air." Alice said

I chuckled " I havent done that in years."

" Please. For old times sake." She pouted.

" Fine." I caved

Esme moved out of the way. I took the pan off the burner and set the pancake in the middle. I made it go up and down a few times but then make it fly up. It flipped a few times in the air and then landed safely back into the pan.

They all clapped.

I continued making the rest of the pancakes and Esme cooked the bacon and the hashbrowns.

When everything was set we put the food on the table.

" Hey Edward can you go and wake up Bella?" Alice asked

" Sure." I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I walked down the hall and opened the door softly. There she was, curled up in a little ball clutching the pilllow to her small frame. I sat at the edge of her bed and rested my hand on her arm. I still felt those same earth shattering sparkes from all those years ago. I moved my hand up and down her arm.

" Bella." I said gently.

She didnt stir.

" Come on Bella." I said.

She groaned and stretched her little body.

" I'm not getting up and you of all people should know that." She said.

" I know your stubborn but Esme and I made breakfast and everyone is up and waiting just for you." I said.

I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

" Please. Just this once." I pleaded.

" Fine." She caved.

She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Probably something she picked up from me from back when we were... Together.

She stood up and wiped her eyes.

" Happy now I am up." She grummbled.

" Very happy. Now lets go." I said in a happy tone

She rolled her eyes

" Did you forget to take your normal pills this morning." she retorted

" Ha ha funny Bella." I said.

I got off the bed and walked to the door. She stayed where she was.

" Come on."

" You told me to get out of bed not to go downstairs."

Yeah now she chooses to be the most difficult. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. I gripped it tight and proceeded to drag her down the stairs. I tugged on her arm.

" Bella we are adults we should act like them."

" No I rather like being a child." She stated

I tugged on her arm and she moved forward so I got her across the room.

She didnt give in when I got to the stairs but I got her down thoes.

I dragged her through the hallway and into the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I let go of her hand and pushed her into a chair. When I was done I clapped my hands together.

" There." I said.

" What took you two so long." Emmett asked.

" Well Bella decided to be stubborn so I had to get a death grip on her hand and drag her down the stairs." I stated

BPOV

Hah being difficult is fun. He just dragged me along.

" What took you two so long." Emmett asked after Edward had sat me down.

" Well Bella decided to be stubborn so I had to get a death grip on her hand and drag her down the stairs." He stated

They all started laughing but Rachel looked thoroughly pissed. Take that blondie.

We ate our breakfast, everyone had something to talk about at every moment.

" No offence Eddie but the cinnamon rice still can not beat Bella's." Emmett said.

I let out a small laugh

" Not my fault." He said

Emmett shrugged and ate it anyways.

" So Bella- Boo do anything scandelous in college." Emmett asked

Should I tell them. Ahh why not.

" Well. On my twenty first birthday my two friends got me drunk and taped it, they posted it on youtube. And the hang over. I guess I am a funny drunk."

" Hah we did the same to Eddie but he was a little touchy feely." Emmett said.

Edward hung his head down.

"I wanna see." Jasper said. He and Emmett bolted out of the chairs and to the family room where Carlisle's laptop laid. I went over by them

" What do I search?" They asked

Soon everyone was swarmed around the laptop.

" Search. Crazy drunk Bella part one." I said

They searched it in and I showed up. They clicked on it.

There I was. I was in my familar dorm room, tripping over everything and laughing hystericaly. Embarrasing.

They all started laughing even Esme and Carlisle.

It was pretty insane. I was singing and laughing then taking sips of beer. Laughter continued to errupt around me. It came to the hang over.

" So Bells hows you morning." Jake said.

The camera was right in my face.

" Shut the hell up. Never again will I do that." Was my answer. Then more drunk videos on that.

When it was done Emmett and Jasper were in hysterics as well as everyone else.

" That w-w-was so s-so hi-hilar-hilarious." Alice said between laughs. I clicked the window shut and closed the laptop.

" Okay enough laughing at my expense." I said.

Soon they all got back up and went back into the kitchen to continue eating. When they glanced at me they laughed

" I have never seen such a funny drunk before." Rose said. I blushed and looked down. I have to get Jake to delete those.

_____

After breakfast we all got dressed and had to head out.

They dropped me off at my house and I grabbed my mail.

It was hard to believe it was almost the end of July. Soon the music hall had to close up and Eclipse will be my full time job for the fall and winter.

I have really been thinking about the ball idea that the girls threw out there. It could be fun. Her friend can talk to her boss and get it in the paper. I would obviously pay for that.

I needed some fun

--------

Monday rolled around happy July nineteenth. I walked up the stone stairs to my building and opened the door. All the girls were there. Why not spring it on them now.

" So when are we doing the ball?" I asked

They all squeeled and came to hug me.

" Semptember. Around the sixteenth maybe." Angela said.

" Sixteenth it is, talk to your friend about the paper. I would like to get this out by atleast September fifth. We'll cut out the details later. I am guessing you all have classes to teach." I said

" I got one hour." Samantha said

" Same here." said Angela

" Fourty five." Jess told me.

" Alright then I guess we can discuss this now. Obviously its here. I was thinking admission just two bucks per person if we pitch to high then people would most definatly not come." I said

They nodded

" Food can be catered. I can get Eclipse to do that for me as for music we need to dig around. I will not just have a stereo." I said.

" Well duh." Angela said in a teasing tone.

" Someone classy yet good."

" How about *** *********."

( s/n: Sorry cant give it away. when you review dont guess)

" Perfect. Classy and great. But how do we get this person. Seriously." I said.

" Lets just say. I have connections." Sam said.

We all looked at her.

" No way."

" My dad's friends brother worked with him as a manager and still is. He owes me."

Our jaws dropped " Oh my freaking god." I said

They all squeeled.

" This is going to be great." Jess chirped

**Authors note- Things are coming together a little fun. I am so excited. Keep ideas comin' and dont guess on who is going to be the singer please dont. If yoy already know we dont want to ruin it for the others. REVIEW!**


	10. Bridge

**Authors note- As gay as it sounds the movie Uptown Girls helped me with this chapter. Hahahahaha. Laugh at me go ahead. Well I am back. It wasnt just writters block, that was just added on. We are havin' some conflicts inthe family but nevermind that.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

Happy Tuesday.

Today, Derek and I had planned to go out to dinner. He called Friday, he origanlly wanted to go Saturday, but I was at the Cullens, so since he was off today I was going over to his house and we were driving to a small little diner that was downtown, about twenty or so minutes from here, very close to the hospital. Its on one of the streets where shops are, little antique stores and what not.

I got dressed in a simple outfit, black skinny jeans and a pretty red blouse, it clung to my chest and flowed out from the bust. I put on my black heels and went downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone and put the charger back in my drawer after winding it up. I stuffed my phone in my purse and went to the front door. I grabbed my house key and put it in my pocket. I walked out of the house and made sure that I locked the door behind me.

His house wasnt far away from mine. Only a few houses down actually. So I walked, I arrived at his georgian style house few minutes later and rang the door bell. I heard a few noises and crashes behind the door, I furrowed my brow in confusion. The door opened revealing Derek. He didnt have alot of clothes on at all, just a pair of navy blue boxers. I looked at him strangly.

_Was he in the process of getting dressed?_

" Oh Bella. I didnt expect you." He said in a surprised tone.

" Umm we planned to go to breakfast today. You called me Friday." I informed him

Realization flashed through his eyes. His head turned to look back into his house, his eyes darted around a few minutes before he turned back and looked at me.

" Babe who's at the door." I heard a womens voice say.

My eyes went wide.

" Oh god. I knew I should of called. Your not alone are you?" I asked

He shook his head " Actually I am not. I just. We arent really-"

I sighed " Together, I know. Its fine really. I'll um... I'll see you later." I muttered. He smiled apologeticly at me..

I turned and walked down the stairs of the tiny concrete porch. I heard his front door slam shut.

I walked down and past my house. I turned the corner on my house and kept walking. Soon ending up in the big park. Trees and benches scattered everywhere.

(a/n: Na na na na na na na na sheets of egyptian cotton)

I stared walking faster my heels clicking the whole way. I saw couples everywhere. A girl about eighteen with her boyfriend, and old married couple. My head darted around seeing at the people sitting on benches cuddling. Tears welled up in my eyes, I kept walking and walking. I came to the bridge. it was big and white made out of concrete. I went to the edge, by the railing. I put my hands on it and pushed myself up. I stood on the railing looking down at the clear blue water. I took deep breaths.

Edward doesnt want me.

Derek doesnt want me.

My mother died, along with with my papa.

Then whats left for me? go to work come home. My normal routine. Just over and over. No husband to come home to or start a family with. I wouldnt get to experiance having children, going to their soccer games or recitals, no fighting with my husband when they want to do something unacceptable. All of it gone. I have watched my dreams crumble once, and they are starting to shatter.

" Bella. Dont jump." I heard a velvety voice say behind me.

" Yeah. Come down Bells." I heard Emmett's booming voice say.

" Why?" I asked angrily " Maybe the falling contact will kill me."

" Bella this isnt even funny. Please come down." Edward said.

I shook my head feircly

So what. I can just stay and live in misery. They all have someone to love. They dont know. They will NEVER know.

Tears fell silently down my cheek and onto the concrete railing. I felt a hand on my ankle, I jumped slightly.

" Bella. You know this is stupid. You of all people know this is not right, the jump wont kill you but its pointless to jump anyways." Edward said soothingly.

" You dont know me anymore. Stop acting like you do." I said my voice breaking with the last word

" Bella. I practicly know you better then yourself." He assured me.

Tears fell down my face as I looked down at the water. I did this was stupid. I'll always be the typical Bella, the one who doesnt take a chance. Besides the tattoo on my ankle I have done nothing exciting.

" Bella." He said warily.

I let out a big sigh and wiped my tears.

" You win. You both win." I said in defeat.

I felt his hands grip my waist and help me down. My heels slapped on the hard pavement and he let me go. I ran my hands through my hair, something I picked up from Edward years ago. My hair was a little tangled from the light wind.

" Bella why were you up there?" Emmett asked

" Why are you here?"

" We were chillin' in Eddie's garage and saw you walk by looking upset so we followed you." He answered. " Now why were you up there?"

" You dont need to know my problems." I stated'

He sighed and shrugged. I turned to look at Edward. He was just staring at me, it was kinda creepy.

" Your creeping me out." I siad dryly.

He shook his head, his silky bronze hair shaking. He mummbled a 'sorry'

" I'm going home. Good day." I said simply.

I walked around them and headed towards my house. My heels continued to click on the pavement with each step.

" Wait up." Emmett boomed from behind me, it caught me by surprise and I jerked around only to trip over myself. I closed my eyes waiting for the inpact of the fall. It never came. I felt two arms wrap around me, stopping the fall.

" Nice Emmett." Edward said.

I stood up and steadied myself. His arms dropped from my waist quickly.

" Thanks." I murmured

" Anytime." He answered.

Emmett came beside me and Edward on the other side of me.

" So. Why arent you working, playin' hooky?"

" I dont work on Tuesdays and plus when you are owner and boss you cant play hooky." I responded.

" Thats the point your the boss so you cant get in trouble... by..yourself... Wait does that make sense?"

I burst out laughing at him.

" Wow Em, just wow." Edward said between laughs. Emmett pouted and glared at us playfully.

After a few minutes we sobered up and headed towards our houses. When we came to Edward's house Emmett frowned

" We have to do this again." He said

" What. Laugh at you. I assure you that we all do behind your back." I teased

" Awww Bella, your just flirting. Sorry but Rose would be mad. You would be my second choice though." He said

" Thats repulsing, your like my brother." I answered

He smiled " Nice to know. See ya Bells." He said. He gave me a hug and jogged off.

Leaving Edward and I...

" Thanks." I said earnestly

" I couldnt let you jump off a bridge, even if all it would do would get you wet." He said.

I looked at him under my eye lashes. A stray peice of hair fell in my eyes. He picked his hand up and tucked it behind my ear.

I looked down, sadness flowing through me. Remembering when Edward and I were together. I needed to call Alice. I need a hug, as lame as it sounds.

I then felt two arms wrap around me. Edward. God is he a mind reader. He gave me a tight hug that ran a shock all through my body. I surprised myself by hugging him back. We pulled away.

" What was that for?" I asked curiously.

" You looked like you needed and hug." He stated.

I smiled " You must be a mind reader becaue I was thinking of calling Alice and having her come over because I needed a hug." I told him.

He chuckled.

Ahh how I missed that sound.

_Weird_

" I have an unlimited supply of hugs if you need one. Just ask." He said. I nodded.

" Well, I should probably go. So I will see you later." I said..

" Yeah. Bye."

We parted after that. I walked in my house and grabbed my cell.

" Hey Bella" Alice's voice rang through the small speaker.

" Icecream, chickflicks and junk food." I muttered

" Ohh. I am on my way." She said, the click on the phone sounded and I flipped my phone shut.

I raced up my stairs and changed my clothes, sweats and a t-shirt. When I was done.I let Chip out and shut the door after him. I cleaned up my kitchen, washing plates and cups, I drieed them and put them in the cabinets.

My doorbell rang twenty minutes later. Alice raced in with Rose on her tail.

" Emercency what happened?" Rose asked

" Derek, another girl." Was all I had to say before they took me into my family room and busted open the chips. Alice passed me a small carton of Ben and Jerry's icecream and I grabbed a spoon.

As the movie switched on and the lights turned off they amushed me. So I told them everything. Even how I felt. They talked to me, telling me it was gong to be okay. I told them about the bridge, which they glared at me as I played out the whole entire story.

" I mean seriously. What is my future, go to work come home. No husband. I am twenty three years old. I want to settle down and get married." I complained

They had an evil glint in their eye.

" Dont worry. All will be well soon." Alice said reasurrinly " Bathroom?" She asked

" Down the hall by the kitchen to the left." I told her

She nodded

Rose smiled at me apologeticly " Are you really okay?" She asked

" Some days its harder than other. But I'm alright." I said.

She nodded and gave me a small hug.

Alice came back a few minutes a big grin on her face.

" What?" I asked

Her smile got bigger " Well I was just wandering around and bit and I noticed. As you walk up the stairs pictures of you and Edward and some of us. Why?"

I blushed and looked down " Uhh. I dont really know I just uh kinda put them there." I said truthfully.

" I'll let you pass." She muttered.

We started the second movie. It was pirates of the caribbean dead mans chest.

" Two hot guys mmm." Alice said

" Keira Knightly is pretty sexy." I chirped

They nodded in agreement

" Thats so gross all the tentacles on his face. Ugghh." Alice whined

" Its pretty cool. I mean its awesome." I commented. She stared at me funny

Rose laughed " I agree with Bells." She told her

Alice huffed and turned back to the television.

--

After a few hours they had to head back home. They each gave me a hug and praced off, literally. I shut my front door and sighed. I leaned against it for a minute then pushed off with my hands. I straightened up the family room and put my icecream in the freezer. I looked around my kitchen.

Bored...

The house was cleaned, vacumed, dusted. Wood was washed and replenished. Laundry was done. Very warm out. Swimming?

I went and opened Chip's cage, he ran out and darted for the backdoor. I opened it and he ran out. I walked upstairs and changed into my bikini. Years ago I would of been totally opposed to the idea of a bikini but one peice's werent that attractive, no offence to the one peicers.

I grabbed a towel out of my laundry room and walked out of the backdoor, only to see Chip jump in the pool. I let out a laugh and set my towel on the sun tanner bed thing. I sat down at the edge and dippped my feet in. It was luke warm but you could feel a cold spot every now and then, no surprise considering it is like ninty degree's out.

I hopping into the pool and dunked my head.I swam around a little relishing in the quiet.

" Hey Bells." A booming voice yelled. I jumped and turned around, only to see Emmett.

God. I see them every day, not that I really mind.

" Oh hey Em. You know your on my property." I said

He shrugged " Its not like I am trespassing. Wait. You wont call police?" He asked

I shook my head and laughed " Anyways. Why are you here?"

" I was helping Eddie with some stuff. Got bored ame outside wandered a bit and here I am." He said happily. " He refused to give me water until we finished. Snd he banned food." He finished, his smile faded

I laughed " Why?"

" Because he said I would 'slack off' if he gave me food or something to drink. Crazy right?"

I nodded " If your so desperate you can raid my cabinets. Kitchen is right through that door." I offered.

He got an evil glint in his eye and ran off into my house.

He came back minutes later with a big glass of lemonade and a bag of potato chips, family size. He sat in a chair and chomped away at the food. He slipped Chip a few of em'

" Em dont give him too much." I scolded. He shrugged and gave me an innocent look.

" I dont need my dog getting the shits." I stated. He nodded and kept eating.

I swam around and we talked for awhile as he munched on the chips.

" So what was with the bridge climbing?"

I sighed. Might as well tell him, Rose may spill the beans anyways. " Well, I had been dating this guy Derek. He wasnt really my boyfriend but this morning we planned on breakfast and I went over and he was with another girl. I got upset, pissed and just ran off, not really thinking. End of my sob story." I told him.

" Well. He's not worth it anyways. Your too good for any guy."

Wow, Emmett actuallly can be sympathetic.

" I can be deep." He stated with a laugh

" Sorry just a bit surprised."

I grabbed the towel off the end of the pool and stepped out. Making Emmett give a luod whistle.

" Your pretty hott Bells. If I didnt think of you as a sister and I didnt have Rose, I would scoop you up." He said

I smacked his head "Oww." He whined

" Thats sick. You dont tell your brothers ex that she is hott." I said

He shrugged. I wrapped the towel around myself and sat across from Emmett.

" Emmett what the hell are you doing." An angry voice sounded from behind me, making me jump.

" Shit stop doing that second time." I complained.

" Sorry Bella. Emmett what the hell, your supposed to be helping me." Edward said

He shrugged and ate more chips " Well I was tired and hungry and thirsty. I wandered outside and came to Bella. She let me eat. Jerk." He retorted.

" Fine. Whatever but I still need you."

" Aww I need you too my little Eddie boy." Emmett cooed

" Enough of you childish antics." He scolded

I tried to stiffle my laugh but a little sound slipped out of my mouth.

" Oh you this this is funny Isabella?" Edward asked

I nodded.

" Well you dont have to mount a fourty inch plasma by yourself." He stated

I laughed " Actually when I moved in I did." I lied

Jake actually helped me

" Oh alright then Swan. I dont think your that strong."

" Are you implying that I am weak Dr. Cullen?" I asked

He shook his head " Not at all. But your not that strong. If I can do it alone then neither can you."

" WAIT!." Emmett yelled, turning my gaze towards him " I am so confused can you say all that again?"

" No." We both said in usion

He pouted

" Just eat the damn chips." I said sternly.

Right when I said chips, Chip came running to me. He stopped next to me and looked up at Edward, he let out a loud growl. Edward back away and Chip stalked closer.

" Uhh nice dog." He said in a scared voice.

Chip barked

" Bad dog. Get over here." I yelled.

He ran towards Edward and if I am not mistaken bit his leg then ran.

" Shit. Yout stupid dog." He rasped.

" You okay?" I asked.

" Damn dog bit my leg. I think its bleeding."

" Shit. Emmett bathroom down the hall get the first aid kit." I yelled. He saluted me and ran off.

Edward looked down at his leg.

" He has all his shots." I stated " Come here." I said.

He walked closer and sat infront of me. Emmett came back and set the kit on the table. I opened it and grabbed the disinfectant I put it on the small white pad.

I kneeled down in front of him.

" Ready?"

" Yeah. I mean its a little embarrasing considering I am the doctor." He said.

I shook my head at him. I placed it on the cut, which was about two inchs long.

" Owww." He yelled

I gasped " Oh my god I am so sorry,"

He started laughing " Sorry I'm just kidding. I never get to do that." He said

I rolled my eyes. I finished cleaned it up and fixed it. I pulled the jean leg down over the cut.

"All better." I stated. He nodded

" I dont think the dog likes me." He said as he stood up.

" I dont think so either." I said truthfully

After I let Chip in the house, I went back out and sat in the chairs.

Emmett was staring Edward down as if they were having a silent conversation.

" Em just go." I stated

He huffed and stood up.

" Thanks again Bella." Edward said.

I waved him off as he walked away.

The rest of the day went smooth and uneventful. I did a little laundry from today, washed dishes and around ten I crawled into bed and fell into sleep. Nightmares soon after.

**Authors note- Dont expect too soon updates. But the big event is coming. I know the breakup was fast. I didnt do it because I ran out of idea's I did it because Bella needed another heartbreak and it had to be before the event for a reason**

**So let me know what chapter you want it to occur any chapter but the next.**


	11. Immediate Flight To Forks

**Authors note- Hey. This would of been sooner but I could get my internet connection all day on my laptop, Then when I saw the switch on the side of the laptop was on the wrong side I switched it. Wow I felt stupid.**

BPOV

The beginning of August. Wednesday, August 5th to be exact.

The girls at the music hall and I have been working on the details for the ball.

We got the singer luckily. Sam really hooked us up and he was really happy to be part of the event. I had actually met him, lets just say I almost passed out. We went over the song list and set them up in a certain order.

Lately I have been hanging out with the Cullen's. It felt like we were all friends again. Except Edward. We talked occasionally, or if we had to. I guess you could say we were civil.

When Rachel was around she shot daggers at me, but it didnt phase me. She was a small little blonde and I wouldnt let her get in my way. I wouldnt steal Edward from her, if she is what makes him happy then thats fine.

Work is winding down. I officially close the nineteenth. I hope that someday I can have it open full time, and not close it then do a big clean spree. Although during winter I stop by and dust and what not. I dont like dirt, never have.

Days had started going fast just like this year. I knew by March that it would all just fly right past me. I loved the summer becasue it was warm and it reminded me of Pheonix. Any cold, wet thing, I just dont like. I made that fact pretty clear.

" Bella?" I heard a voice say suddenly

I shook my head and looked up at Angela.

" Sorry, just spaced." I said

She laughed " I noticed. Well I am going to lunch, wanna come?" She asked

I glanced through my planner.

" Well I got a hour." I said

" Good enough." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my office.

--

We ended up at a Red Robin. We got our seats and ordered.

" So how is everything with the Cullen's?" She asked

" Good. I talk to the all atleast once a week." I told her

She gave me a look " I was mostly hinting on Edward."

I sighed " Well." I took a sip of my drink and set it down " We are civil. But I swear if looks could kill his girlfriend would of killed me." I stated

" Do you hate her?" She asked

" I dont hate her. But if she is what makes Edward happy, then thats okay."

She gave me an apologetic smile.

" So have you gone dress shopping?" She asked

I shook my head " I am gonna wait until atleast two weeks before."

She nodded

" I found this really pretty one. It's a floor length silver halter dress. I have to say I ordered it." She said guiltily

I laughed " Only you Ang. Sam was looking. She was having trouble finding a suitable one." I informed her

-

We made small talk for the rest of lunch, then headed back over to the hall. My phone rang right when I walked in my office.

" This is Twilight music hall, this is Isabella speaking, how may I assist you?" I asked politely

" Hello this is Dr. Gerandy from Forks Hospital. Miss. Swan you were the first on this list for Chief Swan your father." He said

My dad was in the hospital. My blood ran cold.

" Yeah. Whats wrong is he okay?" I asked

" Miss. Swan. I am sad to inform you that he had a heart attack."

" I'm on my way." I said in a rush. I slammed my phone down and grabbed my purse, cell phone and my laptop bag. I shoved my laptop in my bag and ran out of my office.

" Angela." I yelled

She ran right in.

" What?"

I threw her the keys to the hall.

" I need you to take over for a week. I need to fly out to Forks, my dad had a heart attack." I said

" Of course. Go I got everything."

I ran out of there and darted down the stairs.

_I cant lose my dad, _was the only thing that ran through my head.

When I got to my house I ran in and headed upstairs. I grabbed my cell and dialed Alice's number.

" 'ello."

" Alice I have to take a flight to Forks. You think you can maybe come over twice a day for my dog. Please."

" Of course. Everything okay?"

" No. Charlie had a heart attack. I'll drop off my key." I said fastly.

I hung up my phone and grabbed a small bag. I threw in a few outfits and grabbed a few neccesities.

I rushed out of my house, I was surprised to see Alice there.

" What are you-"

" You need someone to drive you. I know you needed me anyways." She said.

I gave her a hug and handed her the key.

" Dont go in my closet." I stated firmly

--

The drive to the airport was fast. I gave Alice a parting hug and ran it.

" I need the soonest flight out to Port Angelos, Washington." I said

The lady looked at me.

" A flight is taking off in a half hour. I can get you tickets."

I nodded

She put everything in her little computer and printed it out. I handed it to her and by the time it was done I had ten minutes.

I called to get a rental and lucky for me they had some and were able to get me one.

--

The flight was to slow for my liking but I got there in a few hours. After I grabbed my bag I walked outside and saw a car, and a sign with my name.

" I'm Isabella." I said

" Okay. Here are the keys and the number if you need. A bill will be sent to the address you have given." The guys said. I nodded

The ride to the hospital wasnt long. A few tears fell from my eyes on the way. I arrived shortly and parked. I didnt even notice what kind of car, nor did I car. But then saw it was a silver Volvo. I rolled my eyes and walked into the hospital, I walked over to the desk.

" Hey. I am looking for Charlie Swan, Chief Police." I said

She nodded

" Family?"

" Yeah, he is my dad." I stated

" Room eight." She said

I walked through the halls my heels clicking. I was a little over dressed for Forks. I had on my pencil skirt and a bouse.

When I got to the room I saw my dad. I walked beside him.

There he lie motionless, I could see he was breathing because his chest was rising and falling with each breath. I sat in a chair and took his hand.

The doctor then came in.

" Isabella." He said

I nodded

" Well as I said on the phone he had a heart attack. It was pretty bad. He is going into surgery tomorrow. We are gathering our best surgeons we got, its going to be difficult because we are short on staff." He said

I nodded and more tears fell. I looked down at my dad.

" He had alot of blood clots and other interal problems and that is why we think we had a heart attack." He said

He talked to me a few more minutes before leaving. I knelt before my dad.

" You cant leave me." I said in a whisper " I need someone, dad. You cant leave me."

His eyes started to flutter open and I stood up.

" Dad."

" Bella." He rasped.

My hand came over my mouth.

" Hows my little girl?"

" Hows my old man?"

He moved slightly "Not to good."

" You cant leave me dad. I need you." I said between small sobs.

" You have someone. Your second family." He hinted

I gasped and looked at him

" I got a call from my daughters old friend, Alice called me a few weeks ago." He said

" I'm sorry I didnt tell you. Its just been so stressful with work, Cullens back and Derek." I said

" Derek."

" I dated him for about a week until I went over and found out he was sleeping with a girl." I said

He looked at me apologeticly. " Your too good for any of them guys anyways. Except one."

I stared at him, confused " Who?"

" You'll find out soon enough. Honey. Now why dont you go home and let me rest." He suggested

I reluctenly agreed and promised to be back in the morning, before the surgery. So I drove back home. When I pulled into the familar gravel driveway I saw my old truck. Memories flooded back. I grabbed my bag and shut the car door. I walked out the wood stairs, that creaked. I got the key from under the eave. I opened the door and set my bag down. I locked the door and looked around.

It looked the same as it did years ago. Pictures of my younger years hung on the wall. The kitchen was left with dishes in the sink, typical dad.

When I walked up the stairs to my old room I was hesitant. After the breakup I couldnt bear to be in my room any longer so when I came home sometimes I slept on the couch. I knew I had to face my fear. So all in all I havent been in here since the day of the breakup. I already had my college things packed that day because I was leaving to set up the next day. When the next day came I stayed at the dorm early to get away. I didnt want my dad seeing and hearing me as I cried and screamed during the night.

I opened the door and memories washed over me. Everything was as I left it. Tears fell down my face more frequently. I walked over to my bed and sat down. My hands ran over my purple bed sheets

_Flashback_

_" You got a desk. Your bed sheets are purple. You like purple right?" he asked_

_" Yeah purple's cool" I told him._

_" Well i'll let you be" With that he walked out._

_One good thing about Charlie is. He doesnt hover._

_End Flashback_

I laughed out loud. Charlie was so shy when I first moved. Then we got closer.

And Edward. When he said he loved me for the first time

_Flashback_

_" Bella?"_

_" Yes?" I asked_

_He smiled " I love you." He told me_

_" I love you too Edward." I said to him._

_End Flashback_

That was the most strongest memory I remember.

-

After I scrounged up some dinner, I crawled into bed. After a few minutes my phone rang.

" Yeah." I said.

" Bella! how is everything?" Alice's voice ran through the phone.

" He has to have surgery. Something isnt working right. They dont have alot of surgeons or whatever so its more risky." I told her

" It will be okay. I'll make sure. I'll call you tomorrow okay."

" Yeah. Bye." I hung up the phone and set it on the small end table.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I cried for my dad and what was next for him and I cried for my past and everything that I went through.

--

When I woke up I took a shower and got dressed. I only had my heels which sucked, so I did what I could. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a grey blouse that had a small dark blue strip under my bust and it flowed out. I rushed over to the hospital. They were getting ready to wheel Charlie out when I heard a familar voice.

" Nice to be back at Forks. Think you were going to start without me."

I turned around and saw Carlisle, with Edward right next to him.

" What are you-"

" Think we were not going to come. We are going to do everything we can Bella." Carlisle said.

I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

" Thank you." I said.

He came forward and gave me a hug.-

--

They were all prepped and they moved Charlie into the room. Carlisle went in Edward was right behind him.

I sat in the waiting room for about an hour, until I got thirsty. I walked through the halls and to the eating area, I grabbed some coffee and walked back.

-

I had drank about eight cups of coffee and I was feeling anxious.

_Was he okay?_

_Was there a complication?_

_Where they scared to face me?_

Questions hit me left and right as I sat there left to my thoughts.

Then I saw Edward come out. His hair was a complete mess. He had a little blood on his shirt also. I panicked

" Is he okay?" I asked

He sat next to me.

" At first it was really bad. His heart wasnt pumping the blood correctly and it took awhile to fix that. He started bleeding and we had to do an immediate transfusion. But he made it, everything went well after he transfusion and he is on a heart monitor to make sure everything will be okay." He said

I let out a sigh of relief.

"He will be asleep for awhile, he needs to sleep to recover fully. They will probably stop the sedatives tomorrow so you can see him. Carlisle had to immediatly go back to Chicago for work. I am staying here until Saturday to make sure all is alright."

" Thank you for going out of your way to help him. It means alot to me." I whispered.

He nodded and stood up.

" Well I must call and get a taxi for a hotel. I will probably see you tomorrow."

" You can stay with me if you want," I blurted out.

He looked at me hesitantly.

" Just putting it out there. Sorry it just kinda blurted out." I muttered

He let out a small laugh "Well I think I will take you up on your offer. It would be nice to be with someone I know in a familar place."

" Yeah. I just want to see Charlie for a moment." I said. He nodded.

-

When I walked in I saw Charlie. He looked worse he had a small tube down his throat and the breathing machine was really loud. I kissed his forehead before leaving. Edward was waiting by the enterance with a small bag in his arms.

We walked out and I headed towards my rental.

" A Volvo. Weird." I heard him mutter to himself. I got into the drivers side and started up the car. It was a little weird and awkward.

The drive back to the house was quick and silent. When I pulled up the gravel driveway and stepped out of the car.

When Edward got out he looked up at the house.

" Havent been here in years." He said

I let out a small laugh and walked up the stairs into the house. I grabbed the key and opened the door. I shoved it open and Edward walked in.

" Same as last time."

I smiled.

" You can take my bed and I will take the couch." I stated with a firm tone.

" I dont thi-"

" Just this once. Listen to me Edward." I said.

He looked down at me and sighed. I glared at him and he nodded.

I went into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. I ended up with ingrediants to make beef stroganoff. I was surprised Charlie had meat and some good seasonings in the house.

I cut up the mean and made the sauce. I threw it all in a pot.

I turned on the small radio and put the music on low. I all but laughed outloud when I heard a familar song come on.

Cha Cha Slide.

When Edward and I danced in here, and Charlie caught us, then burst out laughing.

Edward strolled in a few minutes later and sat down. I boiled the noodles and set them in a dish. I did the same with the stroganoff. I set it on the table and grabed silverwear and plates.

" Thanks." He said simply.

I nodded and took a seat. We ate in silence and I cleaned up the dishes.

" When do you plan on going back home?" He asked suddenly

" Depends on the new we get tomorrow." I said.

" Alright. Well I am going to head off to bed." He said

I nodded.

----

After I grabbed my quilt (I made sure to bring it) I laid down on the couch and draped it over my body.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I soon fell asleep.

Nightmares soon coming on.

-

I jerked awake, tears streaming down my face, as normal.

It was anyother night I awoke with a nightmare. But this time I felt two arms wrappped around me.

" Shh. Its okay Bella. I'm here." I heard him say.

I brought my hand up to wipe my tears.

I felt him holding me to him. His arms wrapped around me as he gently rocked me. It took me a few minutes to realize I was curled up in his lap. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. But it felt as if it was worse. My breahts came in deep gasps

" Calm down, sweetheart it's alright." He said soothingly. I felt his hand run through my hair.

**Authors note- Nightmare's strike again. Will Charlie be okay? hmmm. I will answer that in the A/N ON THE NEXT CHAPTER READ IT **


	12. Heartbeat

**Authors note- READ END NOTES!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_Previously on So Close_

_I jerked awake, tears streaming down my face, as normal._

_It was anyother night I awoke with a nightmare. But this time I felt two arms wrappped around me._

_" Shh. Its okay Bella. I'm here." I heard him say._

_I brought my hand up to wipe my tears._

_I felt him holding me to him. His arms wrapped around me as he gently rocked me. It took me a few minutes to realize I was curled up in his lap. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. But it felt as if it was worse. My breahts came in deep gasps_

_" Calm down, sweetheart it's alright." He said soothingly. I felt his hand run through my hair._

-----------

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding on the roof, and the wind blowing through the warm outside air.

I felt small movement under me.

Everything that happened last night came rushing back. Me having one of my nightmares and screaming his name over and over. He held me and we must of fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes to see his chest. I was laying face down on him. His right arm was hanging off the edge of the couch and his other arm wrapped around me securely.

This was very wrong. He has a girlfriend. I reached back to remove his arm. He stirred and brought me closer. I started panicking. I needed to get out of here.

I tried again and thankfully his hold on me loosened at my touch. I sat up slowly and moved his arm to rest on his stomach. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his face completely relaxed. No worries or fears just silent sleep. I walked upstairs into my room and grabbed my bag. I took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a white racerback. I so wished I had my converse. I went into my room.

I searched around my bed. I know I left my old converse here somewhere. I opened the doubled closet doors and found them sitting limp on the ground. I picked them up and slid them on, they still felt perfectly. I tied them and stood up happily. I combed my long hair and jogged downstairs. I glanced into the family room and saw that Edward was still sleeping

I walked into the empty kitchen. When I opened the frige I saw breakfast ingrediants. That was all that my dad knew how to cook. I fried up some eggs, cooked some bacon and toasted, toast. I set one plat down on the table, I owed him something for how I was last night.

Edward came in at that time, dressed and showered. I turned around and faced the stove. I put the remains on a plate.

" Thanks." He said

" It was the least I could do." I told him. I turned around to face him " Look, I am really sorry about last night. You shouldnt of dealt with that. I apologize."

He looked at me strangly " Bella, we are all vunerable in certain ways. You cant always be strong." He told me.

" I cant be. This is just something I have to deal with. I just wish you didnt have to witness my problem."

" I caused those nightmares Bella. Who's name were you screaming last night in agony. Mine. This is my fault." He argued

I took a deep breath " I dont want to fight okay. This all happened years ago, it's over and done with. We moved on. " I told him

A look of anguish crossed his face " Whatever." He muttered.

After finished piling my plate, I quickly washed the dishes and put them back in the cabinets. I sat down and ate my breakfast. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the second floor.

I glanced out the window to see that it was pouring outside. I ate quickly and washed my plate. I walked over to the table and grabbed Edward's plate to wash. When I was done I grabbed the keys and my purse.

" Ready?" I asked

He nodded.

We ran outside and darted through the rain. I got into the car as well as Edward.

Good thing I ran fast and didnt fall. White shirt. Bad idea.

We got to the hospital and parked in the first empty space.

We got into the enterance and slowed our run. We walked through the halls and to Charlie's room. He was awake and sitting up watching baseball. Typical dad.

" Hey dad." I said happily as I walked towards him. I sat in the chair beside his bed.

" Hey Bells." He said in his gruff voice.

" How are you feeling Mr. Swan." Edward asked formally.

" Okay. I had some chest pain but its feeling better."

Edward nodded " What did the doctor say?" He asked

At that time his doctor walked in " Good morning Charlie."

" Mornin'."

" How are you?"

Charlie repeated his chest pain and the doctor nodded just as Edward had done.

" Well we will have to keep you for a week maybe two just to make sure everything is running smoothly and everything is working correctly. You will make a full recovery if everything is well which I pressume it is." The doctor said. He smiled and walked out of the room holding the chart.

I held my dads hand.

" You should go back home Bells. You got the hall and resturaunt." my dad said

I immediatly shook my head " I want to make sure everything is perfectly okay and when you get out I will go home."

" Bella. We both know you cant do that and plus the concert is coming up, things need to be set up. Today is the seventh, you've only got eight days til' the concert and you have to close down." He argued " I'll call you when I get out of here and before that so you know."

" No." I said sternly.

" Gosh Bella. Dont be so stubborn. I wish you werent like me in that way." He complained.

I heard Edward laugh. I sent a glare his way and he immediatly stopped.

" Bella, you have a life and a dog that needs to be taken care of." He pointed out.

" Alice got him." I said truthfully.

He looked at me sternly " Bella, I am fine. I wouldnt lie for two reasons. I suck at it and two I would never lie to my daughter."

" Fine. I'll try and catch a flight, tonight. Happy?"

He nodded " I'll be brand new in a few weeks. Fighting crime as normal."

-----

We talked a while longer before I left. It was hard to leave but I knew that he would be alright. He is strong. I drove back, Edward next to me. It was still pouring rain outside. When we got out of the car we made a mad dash. Which this time I fell. Jinxed myself

I fell backwards onto the hard gravel.

" Oww." I said dryly.

" Of course you pick now to be clumsy. Here." Edward gave out his hand for me to grab. He lifted me up quickly and I banged against his chest. Got his body was like a rock.

" Oww. Shit are you made of rock." I whined.

It hurt my chest, ow.

We walked through the rain and I got my key out. I choved the door open and we stummbled in. My hair was dripping wet and my clothes were soaked as well as Edward's.

His bronze hair was darker by the water that splashed on it and his shirt clung to his rock hard body.

I ran to the laundry room to grab a towel, I threw one at Edward. He was just staring at me, more like my chest. Shit. White, rain. Good thing I chose to wear a bra. I laughed and brushed past him. I looked down, my dark blue lace bra was very evident. I walked to the stove and decided to make tea.

" Ughh are you going to uh change?" He asked

" Why?" I asked. I knew why but he was acting like a fifteen year old.

" Because your shirt is see through."

I rolled my eyes " Nothing you havent seen before." I muttered to myself.

He obviously heard me because he laughed " That may be true but that was a very long time ago."

I scoffed " Thats my line." I teased.

He sighed

" Fine, fine. If it will make the prude little Edward happy." I joked.

I walked past him and up the stairs.

" I am not." He argued.

I just giggled.

I pealed my wet clothes off and changed into something dry, sweatpants and a blue tanktop, I slipped on a pair of socks and combed my hair, then went back downstairs.

The tea was done boiling so I poured it in a cup and went into the family room. I grabbed the remote and flipped the television on. Edward no where in sight.

He came in few minutes later and sat next to me. I continued flipping the channels until I saw something familar.

Fourty Year old Virgin. I laughed outloud and set the remote on the coffee table.

" Out of al the movies. This?" Edward asked

" Unless you want me to break out Romeo and Juliet I suggest you shut it."

" Ahh I just remembered how much I really love this movie." He comlimented

I smirked

" I booked us two flights. Alice will be picking us up." He mentioned

" I could of done it myself." I argued

" Dont compain." He grumbled

I rolled my eyes

---

Edward and I had packed up our stuff and headed out. I conviced the guy to pick up the rental at the airport. Luckily he did and we boarded out plane.

When we were seating the plane was getting ready to take off. The part that I hated. I gripped the seat as we took off.

After we were safely in the air my grip loosened and my hand rested on my lap. I yawned. My vision got a little foggy as I closed my eyes slowly. I took a glance at Edward. He was just staring forward. Cautiously I leaned my head to the side and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his body tense for a second and then relax. I yawned again and closed my eyes, soon drifting off to a dreamless sleep, something that was rare.

---

" Bella." I heard a gently voice say.

"Mmmm."

" You have to get up, Bella." I heard the voice say again.

I opened my eyes and picked my head of his shoulder. I rubbed my eyes. The plane was already landed and we got off. We walked through the airport and got our luggage, when we got outside it was dark, the only light was from a few streetlamps. Alice's car was parked along an edge. We walked towards it.

" Hey hows Charlie?"

" Good. Better." I mummbled sleepily.

She nodded. Edward and I loaded my bags in the car. I climbed in the back and laid down on the nice seats.

Alice was chattering about something but I fell asleep before I heard what she said.

--

I woke up to the sound of rustling and to the feel of being carried.

" You got her?" I heard a small voice ask

" Yeah. She weighs like nothing." A velvetly voice said.

I shook gently with the movements. I heard my front door open and feet hit the wood of my stairs. Then my bed. My nice soft bed where I now lie. I snuggled into the pillows and I felt my comforter drap over me.

I felt soft pressure on my forehead. Lips?

It was gone in a second.

" Goodnight... My Bella." I heard a voice whisper. I heard my door close and a smile formed on my face.

He called me his Bella.

**Authors note- READ!**

**Okay so to start I was to apologize, I have never been late in updating. Homework was hard and I had my nephews Birthday party to attent Saturday. This will never happen. So someone asked me if they will get together, YOU HAVE TO READ AUTHORS NOTES, They are written for a reason. I dont want to sound mean or anything but you need to. I went shopping today so that is why the update is coming very late at night, I hate shopping lol. Okay so I have a POLL ON MY PROFILE, I need you all to vote, it would help me so much. Keep in mind this late update will not become a habit, just a little busy lately. review**


	13. The Pictures

**Authors note- Hey. So EPOV was requested and I origanally wanted to do it last ch. but more events occured so I waited. GO ON MY PROFILE POLL AND VOTE**

**Answers to questions**

_iLikeLlamas2011_

_Q- Does this hint at something happening in the future between Edward and Bella_

_A- Maybe...._

_Ajayee_

_Q- I'm wondering about a comment Bella said " Fine, fine. If it will make the prude little Edward happy."I joked_

_I walked past him up the stairs_

_" I am not." He argued_

_I just giggled_

_Was he saying that he is not happy or he is not a prude?_

_A- It was more of a joke, he was saying he isnt a prude, I wasnt implying he wasnt happy. It's more of a term, Ex- " I'll go to the store if it makes you happy", see its just kinda like you dont feel like doing it, not that your not happy or the other person happy._

**There you go. Got more they shall be answered**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

EPOV

I was laying in my bed getting ready to go to sleep when my phone went off. I groaned and reached over to grab it.

" Hello."

" Edward. It's Alice. Bella had to leave to go to Forks because Charlie had a heart attack. She called me, Forks is low on surgeons and he needs open heart surgery. Please Edward go out there and help out, I called dad and he is booking flights. Do this for me." She begged

I stood up immediatly and ran to my closet.

" Yeah, I'll be there. I'll talk later." I hit the off button and threw my phone on my king sized bed.

I couldnt even image what Bella was feeling right now.

I put on a pair of jeans and a white button up, I grabbed my shoes and tied them up.

--

When I stummbled out of my house I saw Carlisle in the driver seat and Esme in the passenger seat. I all but ran to the car. I slipped in and slammed the door.

--

The drive to the airport was painfully slow. I just wanted to beg Carisle to go faster. I had to get to Fork's. When we arrived I flew out of the car.

Carlisle and I walked through the airport and to the terminal, we boared the plane and got our seats, the plane took off moments later.

--

When we arrived at Port Angelos Airport, we got outside and there was a rental. He drove to a Holiday in and got a room for us both.

" You seem antsy, you alright son?" Carlisle asked on the way up.

" Just worried about how Bella is handling this. Her and her dad are close." I told him in a whisper.

" Well, we will see what can happen tomorrow." He said

I just nodded. We got into our room and headed off to bed. Long day ahead of us tomorrow.

-

When I woke up I took a quick shower and changed into my 'doctor clothes' a simple pair of black pants a blue buttoned down, tucked it, my white coat and black dress shoes. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Carlisle. I almost laughed. He dressed the exact same way. He looked at me.

" It's like the spitting image of my clothing." He muttered. I let out a small chuckle and ran a hand through my hair. It was more unmanagable every day.

We got in the elevator and got out of the hotel, we then headed out to the hospital.

We all but walked through the halls like we owned the place, we were side by side, it was nice to be back.

We came into one of the waiting rooms, two doctors were there and Bella was sitting in a chair, her back facing me.

" Nice to be back in Forks. Think you were going to start without me." I said

Bella turned and looked up at us. Shock evident on her face.

" Think we were not going to come. We are going to do everything we can Bella." Carlisle said.

She wiped the tears that fell. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms.

_You have a girlfriend,_ my mind reminded me. I sighed.

" Thank you." She said.

She gave Carlisle a hug.

What's so special about him?

_Okay Edward, now you sound like a child. You have a girlfriend anyways._

The two doctors went into the room then Carlisle, with me right behind him.

Everyone was prepped and we moved Charlie into the operating room. I gave him the anestetic and he went limp.

--

We already had his chest opened and were checking for the problem. I noticed that his heart wasnt pumping the blood correctly

" The blood isnt being pumped through his heart correctly." I spoke up.

They looked up at me and I shrugged. I knew my stuff.

-

We worked on it for awhile and got it working, all of a sudden blood started spewing out of his chest. I got some on my clothes.

His heart rate was dropping.

" Edward we need a transfusion." Carlisle said in a rush.

--

After I had gotten the blood we worked on getting it to stop bleeding. It slowed and after it slowed, we got back to work.

--

They finished closing up the incision and I did the transfusion. He was wheeled back into his room on a heart moniter, to make sure we knew everything was running correctly

" Edward. I have to leave and get back to Forks. Think you will be okay?"

I nodded " Yeah."

" You did a great job, Edward." He said

" Learned from the best now go." I said

He smiled and walked out of the enterance door.

I walked back to the family waiting area, going to confront Bella.

When I got to the room her leg was bouncing up and down and she had eight empty cups stacked on the table. I walked up to her and she obviously heard me because she looked at me.

I sat down next to her.

" At first it was bad. His heart wasnt pumping the blood correctly, and it took awhile to fi that. He started bleeding and we had to do an immediate transfusion, but he made it, everything went well after he had the transfusion and he's on a heart moniter, to make sure everything will be okay." I told her

She let out a big sigh

" He will be asleep for awhile, he needs to sleep and recover fully. They will probably stop the sedatives tomorrow so you can see him. Carlisle had to go immediatly back to Chicago for work. I'm staying here until Saturday to make sure all is alright." I finished

" Thank you for going out of your way to help him. It means alot to me." She whispered

I nodded and stood up.

" Well I must call to get a taxi for a hotel. I will probably see you tomorrow." I told her.

She had a look of hesitance in her eyes. " You can stay with me if you want." She blurted out.

Now it was my turn to be hesitant. I didnt want her to feel uncomfortable and plus after the...Break-up it was very awkward with us. Then Rachel would go all ape shit on me if she found out.

" Just putting it out there. Sorry it just kinda blurted out." She muttered

I let out a laugh. She was too funny. " Well I think I will take you up on your offer. It would be nice to be with someone I know in a familar place." I told her.

" Yeah. I just want to see Charlie for a moment." She said.

I nodded in understanding.

Bella went to see Charlie and I grabbed my bag. She can back moments later, we walked out and headed.

She was headed towards her rental

" A Volvo. Weird." I said to myself.

We got into the car. It was a little awkward. I hated that.

The drive back was quiet and silent. The tires made a noise as they hit the gravel that was her driveway. We stepped out. Looked the exact same as when I was here all those years ago. It brought back memory's of being with Bella. I shut my eyes tightly trying to rid my body of the sadness. She opened the front door and stepped it, I was right behind her

" Same as last time." I said.

A smile formed on her lips.

" You can take my bed and I will take the couch." She said firmly

Oh no. I can not spend a whole night in her room without combusting.

" I dont thi-"

" Just this once. Listen to me Edward." She interupted.

I didnt want to fight with her. We were both stubborn and a understanding would never come. I looked down and sighed. She sent me a glare and I nodded.

She went into the kitchen and I went upstairs into her room. When I opened the door I set my bag down on the floor. I sat down on her bed. Purple sheets...

After a few minutes I strode downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat down in a chair. She was cooking food. It smelled like beef stroganoff. I only really have home cooked meals when I visit Esme and Rachel is not the good of a cook. I can barely toast any bread without having to call the fire department. Good thing they made take-out. She set the food on the table and grabbed plates and silverwear.

" Thanks." I said simply. She just nodded and took a seat.

We ate in complete silence and then we cleaned the dishes.

" When do you plan on going back home?" I asked

" Depends on the news we get tomorrow." She responded

" Alright. Well I am going to head of to bed." I told her

She nodded.

I walked up the stairs and changed my clothes. I laid down on her bed and her scent engulfed me.

I fell asleep soon only to be woken up by a blood curlding scream, screaming my name.

I darted downstairs and saw Bella. She had broken out into a sweat. I went by her and wrapped her in my arms. My arms around her waist as I held her close. She awoke, tears streaming down her face.

" Shh. Its okay Bella. I'm here." I told her,

She brought her hand up to wipe her tears.

I gently rocked her as she curled up in my lap.

It hurt me to know that I was the one who caused this. She woke up screaming my name because I did this. I hurt her, and I pay for that when I see her. Her breathing came in deep gasps.

" Calm down, sweetheart it's alright." I said soothingly. I ran my hand through her long hair.

--

I awoke in the morning laying on the couch I had held Bella only few hours ago. I stood up abruptly and walked up the stairs. I took a shower and got dressed.

When I came out my cell phone rang.

" Hello."

" Edward, where are you?" Rachels voice flowed throgh the phone.

" Sorry I didnt call babe, I had to go out to Forks." I told her.

" Why?" She said icily

" Bella's dad had a heart attack so Alice called me the other night any my father and I flew out, because he needed open heart surgery." I said truthfully.

" You went to Fork for her!? What the hell Edward! I am your girlfriend. You went for her. What is going on?" She said angrily.

" Rach, I'm sorry but, Bella is important to my family and me, I couldnt let her lose her father after her mother gone. I did what I had to do, thats it. Nothing in going on." I told her

" Whatever, were talking when you get home. Bye." I heard a click and I shut my phone angrily.

She thought that she could control me. I like her but its a little hard when she acts the way she does.

I walked downstairs and saw Bella cooking breakfast. She was spoiling me too much.

" Thanks." I said

" It was the least I could do." She turned to face me " Look, I am really sorry about last night. Your shouldnt of dealt with that. I apologize."

I looked at her " Bella, we are al vunderable in certain ways. You cant always be strong." I told her.

" I cant be. This is just something I have to deal with. I just wish you didnt have to witness my problem."

That made me angry. But I controled myself " I caused those nightmares Bella. Who's night were you screaming last night in agony. Mine. This is my fault." I said

She took a deep breath " I dont want to fight okay. This all happened years ago, it's over and done with. We moved on." She told me.

" Whatever." I muttered

We ate our breakfast, the only sound that was heard was the rain smacking the roof.

She cleaned the dishs, I noticed she was already dressed. I stood up and she grabbed her keys and purse.

" Ready?" She asked

I nodded.

We ran through the rain to get to the car. When we got to the hospital we headed towards his room. He was sitting upwards watching a game on the television. Typical Charlie.

Bella greeted him quickly and I asked him how he was. He anwereed truthfully. The doctor came in few minutes later, he talked about when to release him, he left and I sat in one of the chairs.

Bella grabbed her dads hand and held it.

" You should go back home Bells. You got the hall and resturaunt." He started

She shook her head immediatly " I want to make sure everything is perfectly okay and when you get out I will go home." She said

" Bella. We both know you can't do that and plus the concert is coming up, things need to be set up. Today is the sevent, you've only got eight days til' the concer and you have to close down." He argued " I'll call you when I get out of here and before that so you know."

" No." She said sternly

" Gosh Bella. Dont be so stubborn. I wish you werent like me in that way." He complained

I let out a small laugh and Bella turned to glare at me. I immediatly stopped

" Bella you have a life and a dog that needs to be taken care of." He pointed out.

" Alice got him."

He looked at her sternly " Bella, I am fine. I wouldnt lie for two reasons. I suck at it and two I would never lie to my daughter."

" Fine. I'll try and catch a flight, tonight. Happy?"

He nodded " I'll be brand new in a few weeks. Fighting crime as normal."

--

They talked a little while before we left. It was pouring on the drive back to her house. When we got out we made a mad dash, of course Bella's clumsiness mad an apperance as she tripped on the gravel.

She fell backwards on the hard gravel.

" Oww." She said dryly.

" Of course you pick now to be clumsy. Here." I brought my hand out for her to grab. I lifted her up a little to quickly. She banged into me.

" Oww. Shit, are you made of rock." She whined

We walked throught the rain. It pelted on my hair, soaking it, as well as my clothes. We stumbled through the front door and Bella went to get a towel. She came back and handed we one. I looked at her. Bad idea. Her white shirt soaked through revealing a blue lace bra. She laughed and brushed past me. She went to the kitchen and to the stove. Tea.

" Ughh are you going to uh change." I asked nervously.

" Why?" She asked

I sighed " Because you shirt is see through." I stated

She rolled her eyes. " Nothing you havent seen before." She muttered

I think she meant to say it to herself but I heard her. So I laughed

" That may be true but that was a very long time ago." I said

She scoffed " Thats my line." She teased

I sighed

" Fine, fine. If it will make the prude little Edward happy." She joked

She walked passed me and went for the stairs/

" I am not." I argued

She giggled.

I got out my cell phone and called the airlines. I booked a flight for both of us, I also called Alice to pick us up, she agreed. When I walked into the family room she was curled up on the couch with tea in her small hands. She flipped through the channels and I sat next to her.

She stopped at a movie, Fourty Year old Virgin. She let out a laugh and put the remote on the coffee table.

" Out of all the movies. This?" I asked

" Unless you want me to break out Romeo and Juliet I suggest you shut it."

" Ahh I just remember how much I really love this movie." I comlimented

She smirked.

I mentioned to her about the flight and Alice picking us up. She of course argued that she could do it herself.

--

Later, Bella and I had gotten our stuff together and headed out. The guy picked up the rental at the airport and we boared out flight. I noticed she gripped the seat when it took off. She always hated take-off.

After a few minutes she yawned. I looked forward at the seat infront of me. I felt her head rest on my shoulder, I tensed but then relaxed. She drifted off soon, hopefully no nightmares.

--

When the plane landed I had to wake Bella up. She was quiet throughout the whole flight.

" Bella." I said

I could feel her jerk just a little "Mmmm." was her answer

" You have to get up Bella." I told her

She opened her eyes and picked her head up and off my shoulder. We got off the plane and walked through the airport to get our luggage. When we walked out I saw Alice's Porche, we walked toward the edge and got our stuff in. Bella crawled in the back and laid down while I got seated in the passenger seat.

Alice chattered on for awhile.

" So anyways enough about me. How is Bella?" She asked

" She seemed okay, whileI was with her. Although she did wake up screaming my name." I said.

" Did you stay at her house with her?" She asked

I nodded " But please, dont tell Rach. I know she will freak."

Alice sighed " Edward. You could do so much better. You shouldnt have to worry about a girl being pissed, she should trust you. Like Bella." She said

I groaned " Alice dont even get me started." I said

She rolled her eyes.

The way back was uneventful.

She parked on the curb and I got out.

" Can you grab her bags and I get her?" I asked

She nodded and popped the trunk,

I carefully lifted Bella into my arms.

" You got her?" Alice asked

" Yeah. She weighs like nothing," I responded

Alice opened her front door and I stepped through. I headed towards the stairs. Alice told me which room was Bella's and I walked up, I tried not to jostle her too mucn. As I walked up, I noticed pictures of her and I, from highschool to prom. I wondered why she kept these.

When I reached her room I opened her door. I walked to her bed and set her down. On her end table is when I saw the picture. There were two, one of us at prom and then one of us kissing at the ice rink. My arms wrapped around her. I felt tears well up. I know I acted like a girl but, it still hurt.

I kissed her forehead gently.

" Goodnight...My Bella." I whispered.

She wouldnt hear me because she was sleeping, so I was safe. I walked towards her door and took one last look back at her.

If I could go back, things would of been so different. I wish I could

**Authors note- Okay so there you go. You all can see how Edward feels. He isnt okay, he is still hurting. But he knows nothing can happen becaues of Rachel. I can tell you one thing. Rachel may not be as bad in the end. Next ch. is the concert. Bella singing and my favorite part. Then after is the prep for the ball and the THE BIG EVENT/ BALL. Who is the mystery singer? Haha dont guess you will find out soon**


	14. Concert and Drunk Edward

**Authors note- Ahh such a glorious day. I awoke this morning with a scratchy throat. Fun.**

**Questions**

_If Edward feels the way he does towards Bella why doesnt he break it off with Rachel?_

_Okay, so I knew this was coming. Edward likes Rachel, sometimes she is a little too much, but he still likes her. He is settling for second best, just like what Bella was trying to do with Derek. It obviously didnt work out. He is afraid to just drop it all and get Bella. He still does love her, he just wont admit it._

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

Today was the day of the Concert, for the end of the summer. I was anxious and excited. I had invited all of the Cullens. They gratefully accepted the offer of coming. They got free seats, which was a plus.

Today was the eighteen of August, a Tuesday.

I had on a pair of black trousers and a purple blouse that clung to my skin. My hair was in curles and I had on minimal makeup on.

The children were lined up and ready, while the people got there seats. I noticed the Cullens in the front, even Carlisle and Esme had come.

I turned to the kids

" Alright guys. I have faith that you can do very well, if you mess up its okay. Jimmy you come out after I walk back in." I told them

They all nodded and smiled

Angela, Jess, Sam and I walked out on the stage. I grabbed the microphone.

" I want to thank you all for coming tonight, to see the children perform. We have worked hard, my co-workers Samantha, Angela and Jess have worked hard to teach them as I have also. Our first act will be on the piano, Jimmy Hedge." I said

Everyone clapped and we walked off.

So it went like that, we got each child ready and they performed. Everyone in the crowd was hyped up.

It was amazing to see such talent at a young age.

After Katie finished I walked out and clapped. Sam walked towards the microphone, and Angela motioned for all kids to come out.

" That was great wasnt it. Your children are very talented. But it's not over. Bella here." She motioned to me " Will be playing two piano peices, including songs that go with them, she wrote them herself and she worked hard to."

I blushed and looked down.

The kids shuffled out and Jess helped me ajust the microphone on the piano.

The lights went down and the spotlight hit my piano.

" Alright, So this is a peice that I created. This song is called Ordinary Day." I said

My hands glided over the keys hitting the perfect notes as I leaned towards the microphone.

_"Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day."_

I hit the different notes.

_  
"Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize- "_

The notes got deeper._  
_

_"That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines"_

_" And He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand"_

The notes got more soft as I continued to sing.

_"And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel "  
_

_"For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time."_

"And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand"

"Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be "

"Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  


_"Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand "_

"Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by. "

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

The last note of the song lasted as I hit the last note. I pulled away and clappeds and cheers errupted.

I smiled.

I heard a whistle coming from the front and I saw it was Emmett. I chuckled and looked down. Alice looked completely dumb struck. The expression on her face was funny.

" Alright, This is the last one for the night." I said.

The crowd went silent as I started

Again, my hands glided across the keys

_"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound "_

The song flowed nicely with the keys. Perfect notes__

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd"

"And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder.... "

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight"

"It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me "

__

"'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories"

"'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...."

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight"

"And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't.... "

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound"

"Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd "

"And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder.... "

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you... "

"If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight "

The crowd errupted in claps and cheers again. I stood up and brought the microphone with me.

" I would like to thank you all for coming and joining us." I said happily.

The kids went and met their parents. After about ten minutes the place was cleared out and empty. So we started folding up the metal chairs. I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I suddenly turned around and saw all of the Cullen's.

" Oh hey guys. Didnt notice you guys were here." I said.

" Bella, that was so good. How did you learn to play like that?" She asked

" I dont know it just came to me naturally. When I went to college I changed my major and just went into music. So I had teachers help and taught myself." I said.

" Dude, your better then Eddie here." Emmett boomed

I laughed " I dont think so. I am not that good."

He scoffed.

" Well, your mother and I are going to head out. Thank you Bella for the invitation." Carlisle said.

" Anytime." I said

They each gave me a hug and left. I turned back to them and noticed Rachel wasnt there.

" Where is Rachel?" I asked

" She was working." Alice said.

I nodded.

They grabbed chairs and started folded them.

" You guys do-"

" Were not listening." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and continued.

When we were done, I put them in the back closet and shut the door.

" Wanna go get a drink?" Rose asked

I checked the time

8:34PM.

" Ahh sure why not." I said.

We all drove to Eclipse together and when we arrived we got out and walked down the hall to the bar. When I opened the door Flo Rida was playing loud. Good thing they have sound proof foam on the walls. I walked towards the bar and sat down on a stool.

" Hey baby have I seen you somewhere before?" A guy asked

I laughed " Thats why I dont go there anymore." I stated

" Your body is like a temple." He said, his eyes wandering on my legs, even to know they were covered.

"Sorry, no services today." I said dryly

" Your place or mine."

I scoffed " Both. You go to yours I go to mine."

He glared at me and turned.

I heard a velvetly laugh beside me. When I turned to the side I saw Edward.

" You must get that alot." He stated

" Ehh not to often. Just the desperate ones." I told him.

I ordered a drink and sipped it slowly.

" Bella. You have to dance, with me." Alice whined

I shook my head " Nope."

She glared and grabbed Jasper.

I noticed she was holding a tall drink. Then Rose was taking shots.

" They are easy to get drunk. Rose talkes eight of those and she is trashed." Edward said.

I chuckled.

---

Jasper grabbed Alice and carried her out of the door. She was pounding on his back. Rose was passed out in Emmett arms.

" Good luck." I told them.

I had been sitting in a booth talking with Alice and Rose for awhile, watching drink after drink as they slurred more. I had only had two drinks. I didnt want to get drunk.

" Hey, Bella. Do me a solid and get Edward home?" Emmett asked

I nodded and waved him off.

When I walked down the stairs and to the bar, I noticed Edward. He was talking to a random guy, but slurring pretty bad.

" Shit." I silently cursed to myself.

I walked over to him.

" Edward. It's time to go." I whispered in his ear.

" Ohh heeyyy baby." He said. I felt his arm wrap around me. I got out of his grip and grabbed his hand.

" Edward. I need to take you home." I said

He laughed with no emotion and stood up. He stummbled a bit on the way to my car. Good thing he didnt drive himself.

He got into the passenger side. He actually looked fairly angry, but he glanced at me and smiled.

I groaned and got in. I slipped the key in the ignition and backed out. I jumped when I felt his hand on my thigh.

" Edward. Hand's to yourself." I said sternly.

Instead it went higher. My breathing hitched. I took one hand off of the wheel and grabbed his hand. I reached over and put his hand in his lap.

He huffed angrily and looked out of the window.

When I parked at my house I got out and opened Edward's door. He seemed to be acting stubborn.

" Edward. Lets go." I said.

He stood up and headed back towards his house.

" Where are your keys?" I asked

" In me pocketss." He slurred

" Can I please have them."

" Nope." He said while popping the 'p'

I sighed. " Why not?"

"Because if you want them, you have to get them."

I blushed ten different shades of red. I hate drunk Edward.

I reached into his front pocket. Empty

" Which one." I asked

" Don rember." He said

I rolled my eyes and checked his other pocket. Bingo.

I grabbed them.

" You stole the key." He whined

" Sorry."

We reached his front door and I got the key in. I twisted it a little and turned the knob. The door opened.

It looked the same as when I saw it last time, just with his touch.

" Now. Your going to go to sleep." I stated

He moved towards me and put his arms around me. I froze when I felt him kiss my neck.

" Edward. Stop." I rasped. He started kissing my neck again. I grabbed his hands and pushed him back.

" Why. You love me right?" He asked

" Your nit in the right state of mind. Lets go."

We walked up the stairs. I noticed pictures of us. Just like my house. When we reached the top I saw four doors.

" Which one is yours Edward."

He shrugged.

So I went and opened each door. Weight room, Piano, Library and Bedroom. Bingo.

When I opened the door I let him walk in. His walls were a dark burgundy and the room had touches of gold.

He stood in the middle of the room as if he were confused. Then he slipped out of his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. I bit my lip. When he was done. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

" Why dont you love me." He whispered before he drifted. I brushed his bronze hair from his face.

" I've always loved you." I whispered. I kissed his forehead and walked out of his room.

I jogged down the stairs and put his keys on his table by the door. I walked out of his back door. So I could have all doors locked. I walked from his backyard to my front door. I opened it and slammed it closed.

I got upstairs and took a shower. I scrubbed my neck, trying to get the feeling of his lips on there to leave. It didnt work. I changed into pajama's and crawled into bed.

---

I woke up the next morning to pounding on my front door. I jerked up and ran downstairs.

Who in the world?

I opened my door and saw Alice then Rose. They looked great for a hangover.

" Uhh hi."

They bounded in and I slammed my door.

" Dont give me hi. What happened when you took Edward home. Jazz said he was a little drunk."

" He didnt tell me." I seethed

" Who cares what happened?" Rose asked.

They dragged me upstairs to my room and shut the door. We sat on my bed.

" Well after I got him out of there I got him in the car. He kept putting his hand on my thigh and asking me if I loved him. After we got back here he was acting stubborn when I asked where his keys were for the house his answer was 'if you want them you have to find them' I thank god I found them in a front pocket. When I opened his front door he just kept putting his arms around me and kissing my neck. I got him upstairs in his bedroom. The last thing he said before he fell asleep was 'why dont you love me?' there you go." I said in a rush.

There eyes bugged out.

" He kissed your neck."

I nodded " I felt so bad. He has a girlfriend." I stated as I put my head in my hands.

I felt them rub my back soothingly

" We went and saw him this morning. We all actually did to make sure he got home okay. He had no idea what happened after he got drunk. I came over to find out and wanted to know if you want to have breakfast at cracket barrel."

" Guys. It would be so awkward." I said

" Please. I wont take you shopping for two weeks. Please come."

" Soo tempting. Ugh give me a few minutes." I said

They laughed and ran out of my room.

" OH AND YOU AND EDWARD ARE TAKING YOUR CAR." Alice yelled.

My jaw dropped. Of course she did.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple outfit. I bounded downstairs to see them chatting in the foyer.

" Ready." I said. I grabbed my keys of my table. They nodded and we walked out.

" Wait. Dog." I said and immediatly stopping in my track.

Duh I forgot my own dog.

" Oh dont worry we let him out and fed him." Rose said

" Oh thanks." I said

They nodded. Alice and Rose bounded up the them.

The guys were leaning against Alice's Porshe.

" Emmett, Rose in back." Alice said. They hopped in. Edward followed behind me silently. We got into the car and I started it. I back out of the driveway and followed them

" So. Mind telling me what happened last night. I have absolutely no idea."

" You got drunk I took you home got you in bed end of story." I said.

I felt his glare " Please. Just tell me what happened."

"Fine. But you might not want to tell this story to your girlfriend." I caved

He looked at me, confused but them nodded.

" Well after they asked me to get you home I didnt know that you were drunk. So I went down there and saw you were talking with this random guy. I told you that it was time to go home and I got you outside. We got in the car and I started driving back and then uhh you kept putting your hand on my thigh. After I told you to stop you did. When we arrived home you were acting a little stubborn. I asked you where your keys were you said in your pocket also saying that I had to get them if I wanted them. So after I got the keys I got you in your house. Then you umm. You uh put your arms around me and started kissing my neck. After I pushed you away, I got you upstairs and into bed and you asked me 'why dont you love me'. Thats it." I said

He groaned and looked at me.

" Bella I am _so_ sorry about that. You shouldnt of dealt with that. God." He said.

" It's alright. Happens to all of us."

He sighed " I shouldnt of kissed you even if it wasnt your lips. I just wasnt sane." He said

I nodded " Dont worry. When Jake got drunk he attacked me, he had a girlfriend also." I stated

He groaned again " Could you please not tell Rachel."

" Edward. I wouldnt of told her anything regardless if you did nothing." I said

" Thanks."

" Anytime. Well not like that but you-"

He chuckled " I know."

**Authors note- There you go. REVIEW. **

**READ!!!!**

**Okay so here is a summary to my story. I NEED A TITLE.**

**Bella is used to things handed to her on a silver doesnt respect her parents and they have had the summer they go live with friends,Esme and is mad at the end she never thought she would love it so /Human**

**PLEASE HELP**


	15. Preperations

**Authors note- READ END NOTES.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_Questions_

_Q-Why do I get the feeling that Drunk!Edward's actions regarding Bella are going to make their way to Rachel and Rachel blaming Bella and then Edward telling her to back off and Bella did nothing wrong?_

_A- What? That makes no sense. I dont get it. Ugghh no_

_Q- Those songs were beautiful, did you write them?_

_A- Hah no I am not that talented, I just did some deep searching_

_Q- What was the second songs name and who is it by?_

_A- A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton_

_Q- Are they going to get back together?_

_A- I HAVE ALREADY ANSWERED THIS!. Sorry but it irritates me because I write A/N for a reason. READ THEM, the answer is in prev. chapters._

**I REPEAT. READ END NOTES**

BPOV

Today was extremly extremly busy. Sam, Angela, Jess and I have been running around like crazy fixing the bottom ground up. The stage was cleared off and ready for our singer.

Both flights stairs were vaccumed and table's were being set in the room when you take the stairs down. Thats mostly were everything was happening, also on the main floor.

I set cloths over the tables for the caterer. I only had two days, today was the tenth, and the paper was out last week. This place was on the headline, saying...

_September the twelve, Twilight music hall, a place for younger children to learn to play different instruments, is holding a dancing ball. Miss. Swan has been very succesful in her career and also owns a five star resturaunt, Eclipes, downtown by the strip malls. This ball is a black-tie event and admission is free. Inside donations for the less fortunate can be made. Age's eighteen or older are able to attend this event. Staring at 7:00pm and ending at 11:15pm. Miss. Swan and her workers at the Twilight music hall are attending as hosts, a singer will be showing, name has not yet been released only information is that this person is well known in the music buisness._

Then a picture of the hall was blown up.

All of us were running around wearing shorts and flip flops. It was pretty funny.

I replenished the stage and ran up the two flights of stairs to my piano. I dusted it off. Angela was sweeping the outside and Samantha was on the same floor as I cleaning the balcony off. We set flower pots out there.

Jess was cleaning the chandeliers downstairs. She was brave enough to do it.

Last week I had went dress shopping at Nordstrums. I wont go into detail yet.

I then felt my cell ring. I had left it on the stairs. I darted down and grabbed it.

" Hello." I said

" Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch." Alice's voice flowed through the phone.

I sighed " Yeah. Today and until the ball is over isnt real good Ali. Sorry it just is so hectic around here trying to get everything and I meet the singer the day of. And tomorrow. Just it's crazy. I am really sorry." I said

" Hey it's alright. Just wondering. Keep working. Need help?" She asked

" No. We got it covered. But thanks for offering." I said

" Alright Bells. I will see you Saturday afternoon to play dress up. Love ya."

" Yup. Loe you too Ali." I said

I shut my phone and slipped it in my pocket.

--- September 11---

Tomorrow was the day of the ball.

We had the whole place cleaned and dusted and shined. I was going over to make the final arragements for the caterer.

I ordered an Edible Arangment. Three of them actually. It was easier that getting a fruit tray and I also wanted the best

I walked into the place and saw Melanie and Andrew there.

" Hey, guys." I said

" Hello, Bella. Why dont you come back here and take one last look at the menu." She said

I nodded and followed her into a big room. It had white walls and table's with white cloths over them.

We sat down and she handed me the menu. Every table for a person had a menu and which food to pick. I had choosen expensive food. But it was worth it.

**First Course**

Mushroom Ravioli with a seasoned red tomato sauce.

A Blackened Chicken Caesar salad with a light Italiano or Vinagret sauce

Grilled Salmon with a light Lemon sauce and a light creme mouse

**Second Course**

Chicken Parmesiano with a light tomato sauce and shredded mozerella

Classic seasoned steak and potato's, with fresh green beans, to the side

Seasoned Red potato's with Slow cooked duck. Marinated overnight with a sauce made of, garlic, cilantro and lemon.

**Desert Course**

Pana Cotta with a light Cherry sauce

Fruit Crepe.

Chocolate pie with a gram cracker crust

Deutch cream cheese apple pie

**Drinks**

White Wine

Red Wine

Soda's of the variation.

Sprite

Coke (also in diet)

Dr. Pepper

Water

I nodded while looking at everything. Then I noticed at the bottom. In my writing it said...

**Any food and beverage that you shall pick is no charge to you.**

" Perfect."

" Alright well, we'll get to a grand total." She said

I nodded. We walked back and she handed me the stack of small menu's. She got up the grand total and I handed her my Visa card. After it was all set I walked out with a smile.

Maybe this would go smooth as I hope.

---September Twelveth---

Today was the day. I had come down early to make sure everything was set. It was 4:00pm, the caterer's were coming at 6:30pm to have everything set up and ready. The food was staying at Eclipse, which was closed for the night. And when all food was ready it was being transported over here. All the menu's were set at the table's.

I was freaking out, I wanted things to go perfect tonight. I had talked to Alice this morning. She was getting her stuff together and heading over with Rose after I finished up here. Doors were being watched by the singers guards. They were nice enough to do that for us, so we wouldnt have to lock up/

At the moment all of us were by the door waiting for our singer to arrive

We were filed up in a line, making sure we looked okay. I felt like a junior high girl with a crush.

A sleek black limo pulled up and a guy got out to open the door. He walked up the stairs and I opened the door for him.

" Thanks."

I heard the girls squeal. Sam came up and stood by him.

" Guys this is Jon McLaughlin." Sam said.

We each shook hands and he stopped at me.

" And you are the owner. Very nice meeting you." He picked up my hand and kissed it.

I tried to hold my blush but that didnt work.

" Oh the pleasure is all mine." I said.

They all laughed and a smirk formed on his face. He let go of my hand.

" You can set up down those stairs on the stage. If you need anything our phones are on the list we gave you. We should we back here around five thirty." I said.

They nodded.

---

I got out of there and drove to my house. I saw Alice's Porshe in my driveway. I got out of the car and jogged to my front door. I opened it and went upstairs.

Both Alice and Rose were in my bathroom waiting. They were painting there toe nails.

" Soo. I want to see the dress, show me." Alice said

I smiled and walked to my closet. I grabbed the dress, it was in a black bag. I went back into he bathroom and unzipped it.

" Wow." They both said

It was a strapless deep blue gown. It had beading under the bust and a zig zag beading on the bust. It clung to the top and flowed down to the floor ( Dress in Profile)

I paired it with silver pumps that were about three inchs high.

" That is so pretty. You got to see ours." Alice said

Her and Rose picked up the dresses an held them out.

Alice's was a light pink color that had skinny spaghetti straps and it flowed down to the anke she had elegant white heels.

Rose had a red dress that was about an inch or two below the knee and she had gold stilettos.

After we took a few minutes gushing over the dresses wehad to actually start getting ready. I took a quick shower and dried off, I put on my robe and walked out.

" Sit." Alice said

I immediatly sat down and they started the torture.

--

I had been plucked and pulled at for about an hour. Alice had given me nice smokey eyes and a light sheer lip gloss. She had begged me to do my eyebrows. So she plucked them, I didnt have a uni-brow. She was weird. My hair was curled and it fell is soft waves down my back.

After that I grabbed my dress and slipped it on. They helped me with the zipper and then I slipped my heels on.

" Okay. Pretty me up." Rose said

Alice had done her eye shadow while I grabbed the gloss she wanted.

" Rose. Keep the lips still. They are trembling." I told her.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. I put a nice even coat of the red tinted gloss on her lips. We put a little bit of blush on the apple of her cheeks. She got her dress and heels on then we did Alice's makeup. I did her eyes, I had to say I got talented over the years.

After we finished she got into her dress.

" We look hot." Alice gushed.

I checked the time 6:13pm

"Ohh I have to get out of here. I will see you guys later alright."

We shuffled out of my house. They were staying with Edward in the mean time.

I got in the car, being careful with my dress, and sped off towards the hall.

--

I arrived there shortly and I walked in. My heels clicking. I saw the rest of the girls.

Samantha was wearing a light blue dress that had thick straps and a v-neck. It was just below her knees. Her shoes were a grey-ish, blue.

Angela had on a lavender colored floor gown. It was haltered and it had some beading along the bust, she had white pumps on.

Jess was looking very nice in a simple black number. It was strapless and went to the floor with silver heels.

" You are all looking great." I commented

" Well you look better." Jess said.

" We all look good." I stated

I walked down stairs and noticed Jon sitting on a chair. I took a seat next to him. He passed me the song list and I looked it over.

" Sound's great." I said with a smile. " Also thank you so much for coming." I said

" Hey I owned Sam's family. So here I am. Plus it's nice hosting such an event." He commented

I nodded and stood.

The caterer's arrived and had everything set up. I had made my punch already there were a few large glass bowls filled with it.

...

The clock struck 7:00pm.

**Authors note-**

**READ!!!!!!**

**Okay. I want ABSOLUTELY NO GUESSING, for what is to happen since you know the singer. Nothing. This is early but I couldnt wait. I was too excited and I bet you all are too. Second my new story will be posted and I have three idea's for a title,go vote on profile. review**


	16. Twilight Music Hall Ball

**Authors note-**

**Alright guys, this is it. I am going to work so hard on this and make it the best I can.**

**SONG LIST. Alright I worked hard on finding songs that fit. LISTEN AFTER READING CH.**

**A Little to Not Over you - David Archuleta**

**Candle (Sick and Tired) - White Tie Affair (one of the most important)**

**Stay Close, Dont Go- Secondhand Serenade**

**Shattered- O.A.R**

**Say Anything- Good Charlotte**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

**So Close- Jon McLaughlin**

**That was the song that was my inspriration.**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS!!!!**

_**All of these are from Eternally Addicted**_

_Q- Did Edward realize that he played a roll in the songs, and did that play a roll in getting drunk of did he just get drunk to get drunk_

_A- Read on for that question_

_Q- Did he hear Bella say " I've always loved you" of was he out cold._

_A- He was already out cold he didnt hear a thing_

_Q- Are we going to get Bella's reaction to the fact he has pictures of them in his house._

_A- Read on for that_

_Q- Is Rachel going to find out and about drunk Edward?_

_A- Okay this was a very common question. No she will not know._

_Q- What does Rachel think about the fact that Edward has pics of Bella in the house?_

_A- Well I didnt do RPOV never will so lets just say she wasnt fond of it._

**All questions answered or below so READ ON**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

This place was completely packed with people by seven twenty. Jake, Leah, Irina, James and Laurent, arrived first. Victoria was out of town and couldnt make it. I was sad I couldnt see her. When Jake got here he ran down the stairs, also tripping, to get to the punch bowl. He has this unhealthy obsession with my punch.

The rest of them mingled around.

People had there seats and tables and food was out quickly. I ran around like crazy making sure everything was okay and people were happy. I had so many people coming up to me and comment me on everything. When the food came out it was absolutely perfect, I was glad it was going smooth. Everyone was happy and that made me happy. Donations were being put in the chest. Alot of people donated. In the end I was going to put my own money in there. Then Jess and I were going to donate it. I wanted the help the people that needed money for stuff more than we did.

Jon had gotten all set up and had his order of songs. When he came out everyone was shocked. I was glad that we actually got someone who was known and good.

He started it all out with his song Beautiful Disaster. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. The bottom floor was very open and big and in the middle was the 'dance floor'. Off to the side was the table of where some food was, but not the main courses

I have yet to see Alice or the rest of the family. I smoothed out my hair and started walked upstairs. I noticed there was a few people up there. They were talking and sipping their drinks.

I wandered a little while and then noticed a few of the Cullen's.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice walked in as if they owned this place. I almost laughed but kept it in. They had their significant other on there arm as they headed towards me. Alice let go of Jasper and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug then let me go. Rose came next to her and smiled at me. Emmett and Jasper were just looking around at everything.

" Wow. This place looks amazing." She gushed

" Thanks. So everything is going on down those stairs feel free to roam. There is food, singer." I told them all.

They smiled at me then nodded. Emmett was all but sprinting down the stairs, most likey excited for all of the food that was down there. Poor Rose.

Carlisle and Esme came through the door next. Carlisle, wearing a nice grey suit and a purple tie and Esme looking fabulous in a purple floor down with inch straps and beading scattered, her dress matched Carlisle's tie, I found that cute.

Looking at them, they were my role model of a perfect happy marriage. Something that I would die for. I wanted to have love that was pure and true. Everyone does in some point of their life. Right? Settling for second best wont make you fully satisfied, and I know what that feels like.

All of my friends were married off or engaged. I was sorounded by people that had their other. I was the odd one out. The stray wheel. And I have to admit I felt like I was excluded at times when we go out to a event or something and they stray of with eachother, just leaving me. Althought Jake and Leah tried to make sure I was included.

Baseball was something was what brought us together. But with my hectic life lately and all of them doing there own thing I havent really spent much time with them. I actually really missed them.

I had talked to Charlie the other day. He was already out of the hospital. Though he was taking another week off work just to be sure. They didnt just want to throw him right back into the job. He needed fully be good. I was relieved that he was alright. I dont know what I would do if I ever lost him. It would of been hell and no doubt I would of just decided that I wouldnt hold this event.

" Well Esme you look absolutely radiant." I commented

She smiled.

" Why thank you and you are looking gorgeous Bella. I love your dress." She said.

She gave me a hug.

" Your looking dashing yourself Carlisle."

He chuckled and gave me a quick hug.

" Hows everything going?"

" Alot smoother. It was very hectic this week." I said, they both nodded in understanding " Everything is down those stairs, so you can check it out. I will probably see you all later." I told her.

" Alright dear." Esme said

She held Carlisle's arm and walked to the stairs and walked down.

I then heard my door open again. I looked up.

Holy mother fucking jesus.

Damn. Why does he look so sexy in a tux.

There he was, Edward Cullen wearing a sleek black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath and a bow tie. His hair was in it's normal dissaray. He was looking around at his soroundings.

_So gorgeous_

I still had the pictures of him and I, in my mind. I was shocked to say the least that he actually had pictures of me. It actually made me feel special in some way

Then next to him was Rachel. Her blonde hair was straightened, and she was wearing a very short white strapless dress. It ended not even and inch below her ass. That was classy. Her makeup was a little heavy but not that bad, I have seen much worse. I then noticed that her lips were in a tight and straight line as she looked around. The dress she was wearing was pretty, but a little more length would of been more appropriate for this event. This was a little more of a clubbing dress.

A smile formed on my face as I greeted them

" Hey guys." I said

Edward turned his eyes towards me, green meeting brown. He gave me his signature crooked smile.

" Hello, Bella. Nice place you got here."

I let out a small laugh and smiled " Why, thank you. Rachel your looking very nice." I said

She glared at me and flipped her blonde hair. If she was nicer then maybe I would like her alot more.

" Yeah. You too." She said. I actually saw a smile on her face. I smiled back

I sighed.

" And you are looking absolutely breathtaking Bella. Gonna break some hearts tonight."

I smacked his arm.

" Shut it."

We chatted a little longer before heading downstairs. I walked carefully down the stairs and hung onto my railing. I heard Jon singing From you from me. I smiled and took the last step. Suddenly James appeared right infornt of me with a bright smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a black suit and a light blue tie. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He really needed to consider cutting it again. When him and Victoria got married she buzzed it while he was sleeping. I have to admit. It was the most funniest thing I have seen. He couldnt rock a buzz cut. Spikey was alright though.

" So I dont have my wife. Can you be my date?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded

" Sure, James."

" Okay cool. Now lets dance and if you dont agree I will force you."

I glared at him and took his hand.

We danced awhile. He was actually a very talented dancer. He didnt go fast just slow and graceful. It was nice to let loose again and dance. I havent actually danced in a few years. When you go to parties its normally grinding. I wasnt into grinding against a person I didnt know. I dont find it very appropriate.

As we were dancing I saw Derek. I didnt hurt to look at him. He was happy while dancing with a girl that had dark black hair. It hit her shoulders and she was wearing a green dress that was just below her knee's. I saw the pure happiness in his eyes. He is a great guy, and deserves to settle with someone that will make him happy no matter what.

After awhile we took a break and took a seat at my reserved table.

" So hows everything going?" He asked

I shrugged " Alright

EPOV

I couldnt get her off of my mind. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dark blue floor down. Her dark, rich brown hair in curls falling down her back. I tried to look anywhere but at her. But of course failed miserably.

When we saw her at her closing concert I was completely shocked that she kept the promise of playing the piano from years ago. She was extremely talented and both piano and singing. I had never heard her sing. And the fact that she wrote the lyrics was amazing. She could do everything.

I noticed that she was sitting next to a guy. He had blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail and he was wearing a nice suit. They seemed to be talking about something.

Rachel took my hand and we danced around the floor. She was a pretty good dancer. I havent danced in a long time. Only when I attented Alice and Rose's wedding, then of course I had to dance.

Rachel and I danced a little before deciding to get some food. I sat down in the chair and Rachel across. It took her a few minutes to settle. Her dress was a little short. Not so classy for this particular event. We ordered our food. I was surprised that Bella was having everything no charge. She is a rare one.

Alice and Jasper came and sat at our table.

" Soo having fun?" Alice asked

I nodded

" This is soo great. She pulled this together fantasticly." Alice chirped.

Jasper chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder

That's what I want. To get married and have pure and true love. I think at some point in our life we get to be curious as to when we get our time. I like Rachel alot but as I have said. I cant see her being the beautiful women walking down the aisle in a dress, getting ready to say our vowes and being binded for life. I dont see her as my soulmate.

After a little longer we decided to go out and dance again. I noticed Bella dancing with the sam guy she was talking with. Her mouth was moving with the words tumbling our of her mouth.

A random song played and I grabbed Rachel's hand. I put my arms around her waist and her around me neck. We swayed lightly to the music.

Rachel was looking at me. But I couldnt look at her. I was looking at Bella.

That's when I realized...

She was always supposed to be with me...

I couldnt picture Rachel being my wife, because I pictured Bella as my wife.

I say I only like Rachel only because I love Bella.

And I let her go because I thought she deserved better.

College was temporary and I just figured this out.

I could be married to Bella by now, if I didnt make the mistake to leave her.

I didnt notice the music stopped until I heard a voice ring through the microphone.

" Well Folks it's that time of night. I ask the gentlemen to invite a lady he did not come with this evening to dance the waltz."

I noticed James and Bella beside us.

" Can I have this dance." James askeed Rachel. She glanced at me and I nodded.

Bella and I stood there for a second. I put my hand out.

" Shall we?" I asked

She nodded

The piano started and she took my hand

" Your in my all the world

is calm the music playing along for

only two."

We walked towards the the middle of the dance floor and turned to eachother.

I brought my left hand to her right and her other hand rested on my shoulder while mine on her waist.

We swayed together gracefully and we gazed into eachother's eyes.

" So close. Together. And

when I'm with you. So Close

to feeling Alive"

The tempo changed a bit

" A life goes by. Romantic

dreams with stop. So I bid

mine goodbye and never knew.

So Close was waiting, waiting

here with you. And now, forever

I know. All that I wanted to hold

you. So Close."

The beat got higher as we turned around the dance floor.

" So Close to reaching that famous

happy end. Almost believing this

was not pretend. And now you're

beside me and look how far we've

come. So far, we are, so close."

The tempo raised and the lyrics stopped. I led her all around the dance floor. Everyone else blurring around me. It was just us. I spinned her and twirled her in my arms gently and finally just held her adn swayed

" Oh how could I face-"

BPOV

" Oh how could I face-"

Rachel then came behind Edward making us abruptly stop.

" Can I cut in?" She asked

She glanced at me.

" Oh, or course." I said.

She smiled and Edward let me go completely.

I felt as if we were connected again. Like maybe something was there.

" -The faceless days. If I should

lose you now. Were so Close

to reaching that famous happy

end. Almost believing this ones

not pretend"

I watched as they danced, gracefully.

I turned and headed towards the stairs. I just needed to get out.

"And goes on dreaming

though we know we are.

So close, So close. But

still, so far."

The song ended and the crowed clapped. I put my hands on the railing looking out one last time. I saw Edward look up at me.

EPOV

As I finished dancing with Rachel I looked up and saw Bella. She was on the top floor looking down at us.

" Edward." Rachel asked

I looked down at her.

" Yes." I asked

She looked down and then out to the crowed until her gaze rested on me.

" We all deserve to have our true love dont we?" She asked

I nodded

" I know you love her Edward. And you deserve to find someone that can give you all over her love. Were not meant to be. So go get her." She said

I looked down at her, shocked.

I knew Rachel didnt particularly like Bella and here she was telling me to go after her. I smiled at her.

" How did you-"

" Edward. I see the way you look at her and I would be stupid not to notice and I think I found someone also." She said.

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

" Go." She demanded as she walked away.

I turned and all but ran up the stairs. When I reached the main floor I noticed Bella wasnt there. I went towards the enterance door and opened it. It was raining and I saw Bella siting on one of the stairs.

I walked down to her and sat down.

" Can I help you?" She asked. I could see tears on her face.

" Why are you out in the rain?" I asked

" Why does it matter to you?" She seethed

I looked at her, confused of her unusual behavior.

" Because I care about you."

She chuckled darkly " Alright."

I sighed " Bella, I've always cared for you." I told her.

BPOV

Anger flowed through my vains. I didnt know why, but I felt angry.

I stood up. My dress was already soaked from the rain and my hair was dripping wet.

" If you cared then why did you just break it off. Why!?" I yelled at him

" Because I knew you deserved better. But you know what I realized. I realized importants things. I realized that I only just liked Rachel because I love you. I realized you were always supposed to be with me. But most important. Is that college was temporary and I know it was a mistake to let you go. I never wanted to." He said

" You dont love me." I retorted

" I'm not surprised you dont believe me but I do. I love you, and when I first moved here,I saw you and all of those feelings from years ago came rushing back. They hit me full force and I tried to ignore it. Because I knew that I had a girlfriend and it was wrong to think of another women like that." He said

" You let me go! You made me feel that it wasnt just college that was driving a wedge between us, I thought you just stopped loving me. We could of been together and just been happy with the time we could of had together. But no. You had to ruin it all." I yelled

He hung his head down.

" I know that. I missed you too. More than you know. Alice wouldnt talk to me for a month until I begged her. She hated me for what I did and I hated myself once I realized once I did and when you told me to go to hell I did. I felt like I was in hell. But I knew that I had to deal with it because this was the mistake I made." He told me.

More tears fell down my face and the rain poured down harder. Thunder errupted into the night sky.

He came closer to me.

I clenched my eyes shut.

" You broke my heart. You ripped it out and killed it" I yelled

" I know." He said

" NO! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW." I screamed

He walked up to me quickly and grabbed my wrists. I struggled to get out of his grip. He just held tighter.

" Let me go." I said sternly.

" No." He growled

" I hate you. Just leave me alone." I spat.

" I dont believe you."

"I do. Anyways dont you have to get back in with your girlfriend." I ground out

He shook his head " She knows I love you so she let me go."

" Oh how sad. The bitch left." I mumbled

I felt his hand travel up my back until it rested on my back of my neck.

" Edward. Get your hands of of me."

" Your afraid. You know that I love you and you love me but your scared. Scared to trust me again." He said

" Shut up."

"I know you more than you think I do. Your face is a book." He said

I reached my arm up to hit him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. His hand on the back of my neck tightened.

" Ju-"

I was cut of by his lips decending on mine. He kissed me roughly on the mouth. I still felt a spark from all those years ago. But surprisingly I kissed him back, letting out all the anger, frustration and sadness. I wrapped my arms around him trying to bring him closer but it was impossible. His tongue begged for enterance that I granted. Our rough kiss turned more gentle and...loving. His tight hold on me relaxed. It slowed down until we broke apart, he rested his forehead on mine. My hands came up and wrapped around his neck as I held him to me. His snaked around my waist.

" I love you." He whispered in my ear.

" I know." I told him.

I wasnt ready to say it yet. I needed time

---

After a few minutes of silence we decided to go back in. I probably looked like a rat that climbed out of the sewer. Edward held my hand, but I really needed to clean up so I tugged my hand out of his. He looked at me, confusion covering his features.

" I need to clean up." I informed him. He nodded.

I opened the bathroom door and saw him behind me. I looked in the mirror and was horrified. My hair was a wet mess and mascara was smeared to the max. He lifted me up carefully and sat me on the counter. I didnt question him. He grabbed a few tissues and dampened them. He stood infront of me and gently cleaned my face off. He ran his hands through my hair a few times and got me off the counter, he kissed my nose and tossed the stained tissues.

We walked down the hall and headed towards the stairs. He gripped my hand in his and gave me a smile. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. We reached the bottom and were stuck.

What happens now?

Edward led me to a table. I sat down and Edward across from me. I noticed his hair. It was a total bird's nest. I started laughing but tried to cover it with a cough.

He looked at me.

" What?" He asked

" Your hair." I said.

He ran his hands through his hair, making it worse then it started out to be. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer. I messed with his hair for a minute until I got it somewhat under control.

" There." I said

He smiled and winked at me.

" Soo whats going on here." I heard a pixie-like voice say from behind me.

I whipped my head around and saw all of the Cullens.

" Uhh nothing." I said

Alice laughed " I heard you two screaming at eachother. Finally some real communication. I was going to come up with the plan of locking you two in a room."

I smiled nervously " Uh huh."

" We were all pressed against the enterance door. Which means we saw everything also." Emmett boomed

I blushed and looked down.

" Hey. What's the time?" I asked

" Eleven." Carlisle asnswered

I looked around. People were here but I had to make one last announcement

Jon had all of his things set up and left with a goodbye. I havent seen Rachel at all. I hope she wouldnt plan murder on me later on in the year.

" I'll be back." I stated

I walked up the stairs to the stage. I grabbed the microphone.

" Well. I would like to thank everyone who attened this ball. It was a pleasure seeing everyone having a great time. I thank all that gave donations. It will be donated tomorrow. I hope the meals were satisfactory to everyone. Have a nice night and drive safely." I said.

Everyone clapped for me, I stiffled a laugh.

I walked off of the stage and went to the front of the room. People were getting ready to head out and leave.

-

After the place was all empty besides the Cullens and my co-workers I started cleaning up.

I folded table's down and got rid of the chairs. I folded table clothes to take home and wash. Then return to Eclipse. The caterer was long gone but three deutch apple cheese cake's were left. They were the best thing there. I gave one for Esme and Carlisle to take home as well as Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

Sam, Jess, Angela and the Cullen's besides Edward all left. I went into my office and grabbed my black trench coat.

Edward and I made sure that all lights were turned off. I took one last look before closing the doors and locking them. Edward took my hand as we walked down the stairs. Rachel had driven her car, so I was taking him home. It was a good thing I remembered to put my top up. We slid into my car and I pulled out of the parking lot. The roads were dead.

I then felt Edward's hand on my thigh.

" I'm not drunk this time." He said.

I laughed.

" Are you sure?"

" Yup. But your drunk."

" Am not." I argued

" Your intoxicated by my very presence." He stated

I rolled my eyes " Okay keep thinking that." I said.

**Authors note- Hello. I hope you are happy. Took me hours to get this perfect. I kept changing the end. So I just want you all to know there is much more to the story. I have some idea's brewing, but more are appreciated. Dont expect updating everyday like how it is now. I was an impatient as you are. So Rachel was really nice she actually came through. So who takes back hating her? I know I do. But I made her so I guess I have to love her. Okay. Eternally Addicted, read my mind like a freaking book. She guessed my plan somewhat, it was my idea when I first started this story. I thank the creater of Enchanted and also thank Jon McLaughlin because his song So Close gave me a few other idea's. So review**


	17. Talking

**Authors note- I am really happy about the feedback I got. I am glad you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

The next few days flew right by. My Birthday was a day after the ball, it was a bright and sunny, Sunday.

I had gotten gifts from the Cullen's and my other friends. I tried to decline them all but they were just too stubborn. I really hated when people spent money on me. It's not a big deal to just give me a hug say Happy Birthday and there it is. That's all I really need.

So lets see.

Laurent, Irina, Victoria and James got us new baseball hats and bought special made jersey's. Mine was dark blue, different from my normal green hat. And it said Swan on the back and my lucky number, seventeen. My hat was also dark blue and had our first initials on it.

Then Alice and Jasper got me a bookstore gift card, Barnes and Noble to be exact. Good choice in present, books take up most of my time during winter.

Rose and Emmett bought me a visa gift card with an ungodly amout of money, I refused to take it but after Rose threatened to kill my car I immediatly shut my trap and accepted it with a genuine smile plastered on my face.

And Edward. I had begged him not to get me anything the night of the ball. He being the stubborn man he is didnt get me something, but gave something back. My day that we broke up, I had threw my necklace at him. So on my Birthday he gave it back to me and it hung on its right ful place. My neck, where it would stay.

Today was Wednesday the sixteenth. I had gone over to give Edward coffee at the hospital. It was around 4:30pm He laughed just seeing me.

But was the most interesting thing that I saw at the hospital was Rachel...with Derek. They seemed pretty happy together. Edward and I just said we werent good enough and went to the others ex.

My phone then rang.

I sent an apologetic glance at Edward.

" Hello." I asked

" Bella." Katelynn's voice came through the phone

" Yeah?" I asked

" Bella. I am so sorry. We lost your fettuchini recipe. It was in your family for generations. I cant believe I actually lost it. I get it if I am totally fired." She said quickly

I laughed " Dont worry about it Katelynn. I got it memorized. I'll run over there and make it then write down the recipe."

She sighed " Thank you so much boss."

" Dont call me boss. I'm more of a higher up on the chain." I said

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I flipped my cell shut and slid it into the pocket of my black dress pants.

" I have to go." I stated

" Your so need everywhere. So popular." He said

" Unfortunatly."

He gave me a chaste kiss and bid me a goodbye. I headed over to Eclipse and walked through the door. Katelynn was right there. I kept walking, heading to the kitchen.

I burst through the doors. Chefs seemed a little flustered.

" I'm here." I sang happily

" Thank god Bella." They said

I laughed.

I had gotten all my ingrediants out and while making the batch I wrote down the measurements of each ingrediant. When I finished I handed the recipe to the head chef.

" Keep it safe." I stated

He nodded and mumbled something like 'with my life'.

When I checked my watch, I saw that It was fifteen to six. When I got out of the kitchen I saw Katelynn again.

" Bella. I beg of you. If you do this I will never bother you again. My mom is in the hospital and I need to get over but I have my shift at the bar tonight." She rammbled

" Say no more I got it."

She gave me a hug and darted right out the door. Shit.

You see it was mandatory that you wore a skirt. I never changed that fact. But I had only one in my car, sadly it was a size to small. I would have to squeeze.

I went outside to get my skirt out of the car. When I got back into Eclipse I went into the ladies bathroom. I slid out of my black slacks and put on the skirt. It had to shove my ass into the skirt, literally. When I was done I slipped my black heels back on. Good thing I shaved.

I popped open two buttons on my blue and silver button down. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and walked out. I fixed my hair. and my top. You could see my bra a little. I sighed and shrugged it off. I put my pants in my office and went to the bar.

" Ow ow Bella." A familar voice said.

I turned around and saw James.

" Can I help you?" I asked

" You looking hot."

" Well this is what got on last minute. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to work. And so do you." I stated after walking through the door. I held my keys and walked to the bar. I went behind the long table.

--

In and out people came. I mixed drinks and ignored the flirty drunk guys.

Soon I heard my cell ring.

" Hello." I yelled above the music.

" Bella." A vevelty voice said.

I walked to the back and closed the door.

" Hey."

" Where in the hell are you." He asked

I laughed " Working."

" In the bar. I would love to see this." He stated

" Edwa-"

" I'll see you later, I've got people to call." He said.

Shit, he was totally up to something.

--

I continued to make and pour drinks. People were drunk and just dancing. I had to get three people off of the counter. The d.j was playing songs while people grinded into other people, that was attractive.

After a little while I saw Edward appear infront of me, with the rest of the group right behind him.

" Uhh hi." I said.

Edward's eyes raked up and down my body. Desire evident in his eyes.

" Hey lover boy stop undressing me with your eyes." I said.

He broke out of his trance and his gaze landed upon my face. A smile gracing his perfect lips.

He sat down in a stool and leaned closer towards me. I did the same and connected our lips. It started out chaste but grew deeper and deeper with every move of our lips. His hands tangled in my hair.

" Well if you guys want to have some fun in the back dont let us bother you." Alice said.

Her remark was ignored as we continued.

" I was joking. Okay guys stop." She complained.

I pulled back.

" Really. I was taking you seriously." I told her with a smirk before kissing Edward again.

--

After my shift ended we all headed out. I changed back into my more comfortable clothes ans drove back to my house, Edward behind me. He came into my house with me and we walked up to my room. I laid on the bed, him right next to me.

I knew that we needed to talk. About everything. To get eachothers side of what happened, it was the only rational thing to do

" We have to talk." He said

I nodded.

" How about I go first." He suggested.

I nodded again.

" Well to start. I felt horrible about waiting so long to tell you about the acceptance letter and I know that it was wrong. I knew that you were dead set on Alaska and I was dead set on NYU. So I did the first thought that came to mind. I broke it off and I had planned it out. It was sick really. So when I called you over and talked to you about it... I just said we werent meant to me and I know thats not true. When you told me to go to hell and threw the necklace I realized that I made the biggest mistake. Alice wouldnt talk to me for a month until I begged her. College was rough to say the least. I never dated I just worried about my studies. In truth I was just heartbroken. Iknew it was my fault because you were everything to me and I let you go. I avoided my family because I knew the anger they held above me. After college and I got a job out here I met Rachel and I liked her, but then I saw you. Everything I felt from years ago flooded back. Bella, you have every right to be angry at me for doing what I did. I was stupid. I didnt realize how much more special you were until I lost you and found out that you were the best thing in my life besides Carlisle, Esme and my siblings." He said

Now it was my turn.

" At first I was just so angry. I felt like college was just a way to get rid of me for you. The easy way to get out. College was rough for me. When I came home from college I refused to sleep in my bed. The night you broke it off was the last time I slept in there, besided when I saw Charlie only few weeks ago. I felt broken and like I was unwanted. Then I met Jake and he helped me along with Leah. I dont know what I would do if I didnt have them. One time I was just so unhappy that I tried to hurt myself by cutting my wrist. Leah found me laying on the floor in the dorm bathroom. Ever since then we have been together and they look out for me. I wont lie to you I wanted to die at first. I felt like I had no more purpose. I was angry because I chose you over my mom only for you to leave a year later. It was so hard for me. When I left your hous that day I vowed to myself I would never go back. Then I moved out here for a fresh start on everything. Opened up the hall and when my grandpa died I took full ownership of Eclipse." I said

His hand came up and brushed away the tears I shed.

" I never wanted to hurt you so bad to the point that you wanted to end your life." He said " I didnt mean to break your heart." He finished before bring me into his arms. I curled my body around his and laid my arm limply across his stomach. I felt him kiss the top of my head. A smile formed on my face. I sat up and looked at him.

" It's fine now. I am alright because I have you now." I said

He smiled and grabbed my hand. He played with my fingers adamently. Finally he looked up at me.

" I know. It's just, I messed up."

I sighed " It happened, let it be and just leave out all the rest." I told him.

He nodded

" What are we?" I asked curiously.

" Well. I would like to think of you as my girlfriend." He said.

I nodded

" Are you sure?" I asked.

I didnt want him to feel like he had to be with me. Or pressured.

" Want me to put a promise ring on your finger?" He asked

I shook my head.

He chuckled and kissed my temple.

" Dont worry I'll get a ring on your finger soon enough." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and kissed him, it was sweet and gentle. Not rough like it was the other time. I broke away and smiled at him.

" A girl can only wish." I whispered back.

His face broke out into a smile. I felt his hands on the sides of my stomach. I jumped. He knew I was ticklish. His hands attacked my sides and I burst out into hysterical laughter.

" E-Ed- Edward. S-S-Stop. PLE-PLEASE." I squeeled.

Chip then came running into my room and started barking and growling at Edward. He jumped on my bed and sat in my lap. This was not a lap dog and I knew why. So heavy.

I pushed on him and threw him off my lap.

" Stupid dog." I muttered.

Edward put his arms around me. Making Chip more mad, he let out a menacing growl.

" He hates me." Edward stated " Want to make him more mad?"

" How?"

He let me go and went infront of me. He pushed me down to lay me on the bed, and kissed me. Our lips moved together in perfect syncronization. I ran my hands up and down his muscular arms. I felt him smile into the kiss before deepening it. He put his hands in my hair and pressed into me.

Chip only did the unexpected. He jumped on Edward's back and started digging into his back.

" Shit Bella. Cut his nails lately?" Edward asked when he broke away. Chip barked and jumped off him.

I giggled and kissed him again

Chip leaned down to my level and had his mouth by my head, he let out a loud bark.

" Ahh. Oww my ear is ringing." I whined

buzzz went though my head

I whipped my head out and reached out to slap him. I smacked his mouth and sighed.

" I think your dog is coming between us." Edward teased

I glared at him playfully. He just smiled, I let out a loud hearty laugh

He was right though, who would of thought.

**Authors note- More . Review**


	18. The Volvo's Name

**Authors note- Hello.**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS**

_Q- Is there going to be anymore excitement in the story_

_A- In truth not much. I mean it will probably just them getting together married. I was thinking about ending in at ch 16 the ball but I wasnt sure._

_Q- Why does Chip hate Edward?_

_A- He thinks Edward is stealing his girl._

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Rachel, Derek and Chip**

**READ END NOTES!!**

BPOV

Today was Saturday. November Fourteenth.

September and November flew right past me before my eyes. Now a sheet of snow was covering Chicago.

Edward and I were still going strong, he took me on a date the first of October to a fancy resturaunt. Alice held a halloween party and I was forced to go and dress up as a pin up girl. Lets just say Edward's eyes almost fell out of his head and he was very...excited. Ha. I felt a little bad. But we had yet to take our relationship up a notch. It wasnt that I wasnt ready I was just unsure.

Today, Alice and Rose wanted to take me shopping for warmer clothes. I agreed on one condition. I got to pick a few outfits, atleast three. We walked into the mall.

" Okay. Lets cover the the first floor first." Alice said.

Rose and I nodded in agreement as we followed her into the stores.

-

Every minute I was being pulled into a store and being pushed into rooms, being forced to try on clothes. Where is my hot, strong boyfriend when you need him?

I tried on sweaters, jeans, skinny jeans, trousers and just some long sleeved shirts. Alice and Rose tossed in shirts after shirts.

I came out of the last store with six bags total from the trip.

" Well we got one more place to go." Alice said.

I groaned and nodded. We went up the escatalor and Alice actually skipped through the crowed. People looked but she ignored them and kept going humming a small tune. She came to an abrupt stop and looked up. A smile soon gracing her face. I followed her gaze upwards

Oh no.

Victoria's Secret.

" Let's go." She said.

" Ughh please Alice, dont do this to me." I begged

" Well you need to impress my brother with something. I was thinking lace." She said

She went on and on. I glanced at Rose, a pleading look on my face. She shrugged and grabbed my hand.

" Come on Bella." Rose said in a sing-song voice.

I would rather gouch my eyes out with my hands after dipping them in lemon juice. I followed them in hesitantly, Alice ran to the racks on the side and started piling them in her hands.

" Wait. You dont know my bra size." I said

She looked at me like I was stupid. " Full B." She stated.

How in the hell did she know that?

I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair that was in the middle of the store. Few moments later Rose and Alice came back and handed me all these bra sets. I stood up and grabbed them. I trudged into the dressing room.

It begins.

---

I came out of the store with seven lace sets, Alice and Rose were gloating with success.

I just wanted to get out of here. Since I was seventeen I hated that store with a fiery passion. We looked through a few more stores before deciding to head out. Alice and Rose had work early in the morning. Who works on Sunday?

They gave me a hug and I got out of Rosalie's car.

" Thanks for the fun day guys." I said as I gave them one last hug.

" Hey we love girl time. Call if you ever need some. Later girly." Alice said.

They sped down the street and I walked up the driveway.

I shoved my key in the hole and pushed open my door. I closed the door, and set my keys and purse on my table. Chip ran up to me and I gave him a pet. I headed up the stairs and into my room. I opened the door and shut it with my foot. I then felt two arm wrap around my waist. I screamed and dropped my bags. I heard a creepy chuckle.

I turned around and smacked his arm. " Your such a jerk Cullen."

I heard Chips barks outside my door. Bark after Bark

I felt his lips press to my neck. His breath tickled my neck, I giggled and wrapped my arms around him neck. His arms snaked around my waist as he leaned down. His lips landed on mine as he kissed me softly. I kissed him back with the same gentleness. I tightened my grip around his neck and jumped a little. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. I felt him moving forward, and in the same minute, I fell on my bed with Edward ontop of me.

After few more minutes it seemed to go deeper. I felt his hands on the hem of my shirt. He looked at me, asking if this was okay. I nodded

I still heard Chip barking

---

I woke up and to see that it was still dark outside. My clock read 4:12am. I groaned. I looked down and saw Edward sleeping peacefully. My blanket was draped over me and Edward was laying half way on me. His arm wrapped around my body as his head rested on my chest, our legs in a tangled mess.

I turned my head to the side and took a deep breath, trying to fall back asleep. I felt Edward stir. His eyes fluttered open and darted around until they landed on me. He ran a hand over his face.

" Are you okay?" He asked sleepily

" Yeah. Just having trouble falling back to sleep."

He lifted his head off my chest and laid it on a pillow.

" Probably because I was practicly ontop of you." He said.

I shook my head " Didnt bother me." I stated.

He smiled and snuggled closer to me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

---

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. They were very close to me. I felt my bed shift. I groaned and rolled over, clutching my blanket to my body. I felt a warm hand run over my back. I groaned.

" Sleeping, come back later."

I felt his lips at my ear

" I made you food."

Thats when I started laughing. Edward, cooking. Thats just rich.

" You cant cook." I said between laughs

" I know how to cook breakfast food." He argued.

My laughter faded until I was quiet.

" Hand me a shirt please?"

I felt him move and a few things rustling until he put a shirt in my hand. I slipped it on and turned around. Keeping the blanket over me.

He chuckled. " Your hair is a mess." He said.

I ran my hand through it, he laughed again.

" Hey. Yours isnt so hot either." I said. His hair was sticking up in all directions. I let my gaze go down. He was shirtless only wearing boxers. He placed a plate on my lap. There were three pancakes, two strips of bacon and a little bit of hash browns.

" Mmmm. Food, I'm starved." I said as I stole the fork out of his hand and dug into the pancakes.

" I bet you are." He said with a chuckle. He leaned against my headboard and put his arm around my shoulders.

--

Edward and I shared my breakfast and after finishing up he headed home to get cleaned up.

I got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a black sweater. I put on a pair of silver flats. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and blew it dry, then curled it. When I was all done I walked downstairs. Chip was in the kitchen standing up but head down, sulking.

Poor dog. Shit he probably heard us last night. My bad.

I let him outside and he walked out slowly. When he got out he walked onto Edward's lawn, faced his house and barked at it. I burst out laughing. Man this dog is crazy. After a few minutes Chip came back in and jumped at me barking.

" Hey buddy." I said.

He lunged at me pummeling me backwards. He started kissing my face.

" Eww Chip."

I then heard footsteps.

" He really is replacing me." I heard Edward say. I laughed and pushed Chip away. Only for him to lunge at me. Edward walked closer and Chip ran away.

Edward gave me his hand and helped me up. I straightened out my hair and clothes and smiled up at him.

He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

" I love you." He whispered in my ear before puling back , and looking me in the eyes.

" I-I love you too Edward." I replied.

His face broke out into a big grin. His hand ran down my cheek and I blushed.

" Your beautiful."

I blushed harder.

" So what is on the agenda for today?" I asked

I saw a twinkle in his eye " Well later today I have a surprise." He stated

I groaned " No surprises." I said.

He shook his head and grabbed my arm. Dragging me out of my house. I grabbed my purse on the way out and he shut the door.

I looked out and saw that my driveway was covered in ice. Edward gripped my hand. I shook my head.

" Ohhh no." I said.

He pouted.

" I love you but I will not."

He looked at me giving me a smile.

" Fine." I caved.

Edward held my hand as we walked over the ice. I took a step and immediatly went down. I slid a little down and almost screamed before Edward caught me. He was laughing really hard.

" The look on your face." He said

" Your a real jerk." I told him.

He picked me up in his arms bridal style.

" Its okay my clumsy little Bella."

I stared at him mouth agape.

" Whatever we cant all be perfect like you."

He scoffed " Alright."

We got into his car and he pulled out.

" Why do you like Volvo's so much?"

" Because it's a perfect car. No flaws." He said, a dreamy look in his eye.

" Seriously you love this car so much its unhealthy." I said.

" Phff okay. Keep talking about Trisha like that." He said. But then clamped a hand over his mouth.

I burst into hysterical laughter " You named this thing."

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

" Emmett is so going to laugh at you." I told him.

I grabbed my phone and starting typing out the text.

" NO!" Edward yelled trying to get my phone. I screeched and turned so he couldnt grab it. He sat up a little and leaned over me.

_Rose. Tll Em Edwrd_

_named his Vlvo_

_Trisha._

I set it and flipped it shut.

Edward was pretty much sitting in my lap. He was looking at me a shocked expression plastered on his face. God he was heavy

" Get off me." I whined

" I cannot believe you did that." He said.

I kissed his cheek.

" I love you." I told him.

He glared at me before sitting back in the driver side. He started up 'Trisha' and we drove off.

-----

Edward and I spent the who day together. We went out downtown and just roamed around for awhile, we went into a bookstore and other small shops. He took me out to a nice was nice to have some time with him, alone.

He sped down the streets. Taking me to my 'surprise'. He pulled into a parking lot. An empty parking lot. Which it was no surprise because it was after ten at night. I looked around for a sign and my eye's caught one.

" My uncle owns one here also." He stated as I started at the sign that read ' Artic Ice Arena'.

I groaned.

He got out and opened my door. I shook my head.

" It's the least you could do, for that text you sent."

I agreed and got out. We walked towards the enterance and Edward whipped out a key. He opened the door and walked me through. Place was designed like back in Forks. We walked through the place and headed towards the skates.

" Size? Not sure if it changed."

" Seven." I stated

He handed me the skates and we sat down. I put the laces through the small metal hooks and tied them. I stood up carefully. When Edward was done he took my hand. We walked through the thin hallway and stopped at the opening. Edward stepped out first and took my hands. I stepped out carefully. When I was fully on the ice I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist.

" Help me." I whispered, faking.

He chuckled " You wont fall." He said

I let him go and stood straight up, carefully. Edward skated off quickly.

"SHOW OFF." I yelled at him.

He skated next to me and skid on the ice, coming to a quick stop.

" Only the best." He whispered before giving me a kiss. I kissed him back and pulled away.

See over the years I practiced skating because I thought it was something I should know how to do. So I mastered skating quickly nothing special.

I put a foot between us.

" Hey come back." He whined

" Got to catch me first."

He laughed " That will be easy."

I turned around and skated off quickly. I laughed the whole way. I heard him behind me so I sped up. I came to a turn and moved my body to the side. I skated the the middle and stopped.

Edward was on one side. He looked at me.

" HOW DID YOU LEARN." He yelled.

" PRACTICE." I yelled back.

He skated quickly up to me and wrapped me up in his arms. I looked into his bright green eyes and smiled. He looked into my eyes and smiled back.

Bliss

**Authors note- Okay so today, I had to go to the doctor because I have a sore throat and a cough. Came out with an upper restpitory infection. So I posted this today because I wrote it before I was sick. So I hope I can update Friday, no promises.**

**Note for Enternally Addicted-**

**Sorry man the pool doesnt work when its the middle of NOVEMBER, haha**


	19. Bring us Closer or Further Apart

**Authors note- Hello, so I am still sick but I am so bored I decided to write a chapter.**

**Dislclaimer- I own nothing. **

**_**

Friday, December 18/ One month and a week later

_

BPOV

I stood in my bathroom, pacing back and forth. I was sweating I was so nervous.

_Why. Why did I have to forget something so important?_

Was one of the million thoughts running through my head. Of course I had to forget something so important.

So the issue that is occuring in my life is that a week before Edward and I...made love. I was sick with the flu, so I did what anyother person would do. I went to the doctor to get on a Z-pack, so I took the medicene and by the end of the week I felt all better.

Seems okay right?.

Wrong

I forgot that when you are taking medication, birth control wares off for about two weeks. Twp weeks after Edward and I had been together I was supposed to have my period.

Never came. I just thought it was just stress from Charlie being hospitalized and worrying about him.

Few days later I became best friends with the toliet. Throwing up and not being able to keep anything down. Not even water.

Edward became concerned and told me to go see a doctor. And that's what I did today. Took some blood and then I got the results. That would either make Edward and I closer or we would break it off.

I am pregnant. One month pregnant.

Tonight I was supposed to go out to dinner with Edward. I was meeting him at Eclipse.

I decided to suck it up and get dressed. I walked into my closet.

Soon, none of this would fit me.

Why? we are still in the early stages of our relationship and he already got me pregnant. Shit, my dad didnt even know we were together again. I am in deep shit.

I dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a black sweater. I curled my hair and put on a little makeup. I put on a pair of silver flats and walked downstairs.

My child would be running up and down these stairs...

I grabbed my purse and keys and walked into my garage. I opened the door and walked to my car. I slid in and looked back.

My child would be sitting in a car seat back there.

Okay, I am just making myself more nervous. I pulled out of the driveway and clicked the garage door button, it closed and I drove down the streets.

All too soon I reached the resturaunt. Slowly I got out of my car.

Maybe I can just race out now. Thats out of the question, and pointless. He lives right next door to me and he also has a key that I gave him. He could just walk right in like it was nothing at all. As simple as that.

I saw his Volvo or 'Trisha' in the parking lot, across from mine.

Emmett and the rest picked on him for the same, I felt bad in a way, but on the other side, I didnt because it was so damn funny.

I walked up the two stairs and opened the door. James was right there.

" Lover boy is over there." He said.

"Thanks. So how are you?"

" Good, good. Found out Victoria was pregnant. Five months." He said happily.

" Aww thats so sweet congratulations." I said with a smile. Although I know it didnt reach my eyes.

He saw right threw me " Whats wrong?"

" Nothing. I'll see ya later alright." I said

He nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged him back for a second before letting him go and walking towards the table Edward was sitting. I came up.

" Hi." I said with a smile.

I gave him a chaste kiss and sat down.

" Hey. So how are you feeling?" He asked

" I'm okay."

He nodded " What did the doctor have to say?"

I sighed " Let's discuss that after dinner if you wouldnt mind."

He looked at me curiously " Alright."

We ordered our drinks.

" So. Hows work going?"

" Good. Very busy lately. Lots of double shifts. Drives me up a wall because I cant see you as often as I like, but what cant you do. I have Christmas off, and I talked to the family. We are spending it at my house." He said.

I nodded

" Yeah I called my dad. He is flying out for Christmas and Christmas eve." I said.

He nodded

" Are you planning on telling him about us?"

" He will find out whether I want to or not." I whispered under my breath.

His head snapped up " What?" he asked

" Oh sorry. Yes I was planning on letting him know." I said.

He nodded " Do you want me with you?"

I nodded " Oh yeah. I will definatly need you." I said.

Dropping two bombs on my father at once, he may have another heart attack. Knowing him.

I mean where do you think I got the tendacy to over react.

Edward and I ordered our dinner. I went with something simple, Lemon chicken with vegtables. Why order something extravagant when its going to be in the toliet tonight anyways.

Our food came and I cut up my chicken. I ate slowly, being careful. If I ate to fast it would come out fast.

Edward was watching me strangely. I looked down at my plate and sighed. I felt nausea coming on so I took deep breaths.

" Bella, what did the doctor say?"

" I'm pregnant." I said before standing up.

I raced to the bathroom, I burst through the doors and headed towards the stall. I kneeled down on the floor and leaned over the toliet. Goodbye chicken.

I felt someone holding back my hair as I continued. I felt a hand rest on my back.

Edward.

When I was finished, I wiped my mouth, then flushed the toliet. I stood up, walked passed Edward and went to the sink to washed my mouth out. I spat out the water and grabbed a tissue, I wiped it dry then threw the tissue in the garbage. I leaned against the sink counter and looked down.

" If I didnt forget about being sick, and that the medicene wore off birth control for about a week and a half then this wouldnt of happened." I said in a whisper. I felt vunerable and scared.

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. Tears fell down my face, as I clutched him to me.

" I'm scared." I told him.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He wiped my tears.

" I'm here. And I'll be here with you the whole way, because I love you."

" How can I tell my dad that I am seeing you again, and that I am pregnant?" I asked.

" I dont know. But still, I'll be there, and if he shoots me I'll die happy."

I slapped his arm " You are not dying." I stated.

He took me in his arms and wrapped one arm around me, and had one hand rested on my stomach.

" Were having a baby." He whispered.

I nodded " My first ultrasound is in two months. I am four weeks along." I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

" Edward?"

" Yes?"

" Your in the ladies room." I said with a laugh.

He shrugged "Well did you just expect me to continue eating?" He asked

I nodded and grabbed his hand, to proceed dragging him out. We walked back to our table and sat down. I ate the vegtables slowly.

" If you cant eat dont worry about it." He said

" I feel bad." I said.

He rested his hand on the table and opened it. I put mine in his.

" I dont want you to get sick again." He told me.

I squeezed his hand " Whatever. Anyways, you excited for Christmas?"

" Yeah. Maybe I can convince Carlisle to give me his piano." He said with a chuckle.

Dont worry Edward, I am way ahead of you, I thought.

" Dont get me anything." He stated

I pouted " Why not."

" Dont."

" Too late Mr. Cullen." I said

He groaned. Soon after the bill came and Edward paid the bill, ignoring my protests. He helped me get my jacket on and led me out of the resturaunt.

We drove back to our houses. He dragged me into his house.

" Edward I need my tooth brush."

" I have extra's." He stated while proceeded to drag me up the stairs.

He led us to his room and opened the door. He dissapeared into the bathroom.

" Come here." He said.

I walked into hsi bathroom. He handed me a tooth brush. I brushed my teeth throroughly and spat out the extra tooth paste. I borrowed a swig of his mouth wash. Well used it, because he wouldnt want it back. I wooshed it around my mouth and spit it out. I walked out of the bathroom, then walked to his bed. I laid down and curled up under the sheets.

I felt his bed sink when he laid down.

" Edward. Are you really okay with this?"

He turned to look at me " Yes. I am. Wait... Bella do you not want this baby?"

" Oh god no. I would never. Thats just... No." I said quickly.

He wrapped his arms around me.

" I know that we havent been together for long but... that doesnt matter. It wasnt a one night stand. I know who you are, and I have for years. and you know who I am. This maybe a big surprise. But the best things in life are unexpected."

I laughed.

" Excited for Christmas?" He asked

" Yeah. Cooking is fun and what not. It'll be just another strange year without my mom." I told him.

" What if you join us?" He asked suddenly.

" Edward and I couldnt possibly. I am not family." I said.

He looked at me as if I was crazy " Bella, you are family. This." He said, while resting his hand on my stomach " is family. Someday, you and I will be married and happy with kids running around everywhere." He said.

I laughed " Okay, thats a little thick. I mean. You want to marry me?" I asked

" Bella. If I didnt make the mistake of letting you go then we would be married by now." He said.

" Are you always so sure of yourself?" I asked him.

He nodded " Yes I am."

I leaned up so I was level with him. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Which he felt the need to deepen. His hands rested on my hips as he turned so he was infront of me. He kissed me slow and gentle. His hand came up to rest on the back of my neck, and he played with my hair. My hands went around his waist, to pull him closer.

He broke the kiss.

" Who said I was done with you?" I asked

" I did." He said. I kissed his cheek.

He brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." I said.

He kissed my nose. Thats when my stomach growled

" Better feed the hungry human."

**Authors note- Hey, also fillerish, it'll get better. Christmas next chaper then a little time skip.**

**Anyways. ANYONE WATCH GREYS ANATOMY YESTERDAY. If you did I bet ya'll were surprised. I was like what the hell '007' and then they said George and I was like ohhh shit.**

**Review**


	20. Christmas Time

**Authors note- Hah. So I am utterly exhausted. A family came over to pickup there second puppy and she was going to take proffessional photo's of our adult dogs. So we dressed up our chairs and what not and almost all day I was saying names trying to get them to pay attention so she could get pics, picking them up and making them stay and not jump off. So tired. Long day.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing **

BPOV

Christmas.

The day that I was completely dreading, was here.

Edward and I had planned to tell everyone together. Better if they yell at us all at once. And if my dad kills me, I have witnesses. I picked him up from the Airport yesterday. He kept saying that I was 'keyed up'. I wasnt over excited. Was I?

Maybe a little jittery, jumpy. yeah jumpy thats the word. I was very very jumpy. I had ran it by Charlie that Edward and I were dating, and Christmas was being spent with them. He seemed okay with it. But I knew he was a little nervous.

Today I dressed in a deep red fitted sweater, it was v-neck and clung to my skin. I pair it with a pair of black trousers and red flatts. My hair was in a side pony tail and it was resting over my left shoulder if curly waves, my bangs were puffed out and sweeped to the side. For makeup, I had smokey eyes, then a thin layer of chapstick on my lips then clear gloss over it.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Butterfly's filled my stomach. Okay, chill. Just because Charlie is seeing him for the first time in years doesnt mean anything. Its not like he is going to give him 'the look'. I heard it ring again. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Ahh Edward. He stepped in and gave me a tight hug.

" Hows my baby and baby mama?" He whispered in my ear.

" Good." I replied with a laugh.

I heard Charlie enter. Edward pulled away from me to greet Charlie.

He held out his hand " Nice to see you again Charlie." He said.

Charlie stared at his hand for a second before shaking it.

" Same here." My father said.

I looked at Edward and laughed. We matched. He was wearing black dress pants and a long sleeved red button up. But of course he didnt wear red shoes, that would look weird, he's a guy.

After we finished our greetings we headed over to Edward's house. He opened the front door and we stepped in.

" Charlie!" Alice squeeled.

Charlie always had a soft spot for her.

" Alice! How are you honey?" He asked

" Great. Your looking good to."

He laughed.

Alice pulled Jasper next to her and introduced them.

Edward and I made our way through his house and to the kitchen. Esme was running around.

I stepped away from Edward and walked towards Esme.

" Bella!." She exclaimed

I gave her a hug " What do you need help with?" I asked

She sighed " Everything."

I laughed.

" I have a list. I am putting a 'done' on what it already covered." She said while handing me the list.

Christmas Dinner

Turkey- Done

Ham- Done

Cranberry's-

Vegtables- Grean beans- Done, Corn-, Seasoned and cooked Cucumber-

Mashed potatoes-

Red Potatoes-

Gravy-

I looked over it a few times.

" Well, I'll start feeling and cutting the potatoes for the mashed potatoes and then the cranberries are a peice of cake." I said.

She nodded " Thank you Bella. I'll be right back."

I grabbed the potatoes and went to the sink. I pealed them all and cut them up. I set it in a pot and put it on the stove. I went to the fridge and grabbed the cranberries, milk and orange juice. I searched out for the sugar.

" Edward." I yelled out.

He appeared in a second " Yes."

" Where is the sugar?" I asked

He chuckled " Right here." He said while pointing to himself. I glared at him

He smiled and went to the cabinet that was by the fridge, then magicly pulled out the small canaster of sugar and handed it to me.

I put all of the ingrediants in there and then put in the cranberries. I stirred it.

" I like the look of you cooking in my kitchen." He said while walking closer to me, his arms snaked around my waist and he kissed my neck. I turned to face him and pressed my lips to his. He kept his arms around me waist and my arms did the same. Our lips moved together perfectly. I deepened the kiss and we both moaned.

I then heard someone clear there throat. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

" Come back later." He said.

I giggled.

" Edward, are you going to hog Miss Bella here." I heard the voice of Carlisle say.

Edward groaned and moved to my side

" Sorry Carlisle. Edward is a little possessive." I said.

He chuckled " I can see that." He said.

I gave him a hug " How are you doing."

" Ahh dont feel a day over twenty."

I laughed " I think I see a few wrinkles on your face."

He scoffed " I'm flawless."

I turned to Edward " Now we know who taught you to be so cocky."

" Burn." Alice said as she strolled in with Charlie by her side.

I laughed

---

Esme and I prepared the whole entire dinner meal. I forced Edward to make the table, he simply didnt want to. I got out the beater and plopped in a little bit of milk, some butter and sour cream in the potatoes and mashed until they were thick and smooth. I set it in a dish and put it on the island. I put the cranberries on there also. Esme and I cut both the turkey and ham and set it on the plates.

Finally we were done. We got everything on the table and everyone was eating there food happily.

" Sooo good." Emmett said.

Of course he would be one to say that.

We chatted all thoughtout dinner, shared laughs and stories. When everyone was done we sat back.

" So lets go play some video games." Emmett said.

The guys stood up, so did Esme and I.

" Wait." We both said.

Esme looked at me knowingly.

" Bella and I did all of the cooking now all of you, but Charlie will help clean up and wash every dish." Esme said.

Alot of ' Come on's' and 'that's not fair's' floated through the room.

" Well I am tired and full so do as your told." I stated

Esme, Charlie and I went into the family room and laughed it off for a few minutes. When everyone was done they all gathered in the family room. Alice was bouncing.

Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into his side.

Gifts were thrown to people and wrapping paper was everywhere. The girls were easy to shop with, with Alice I go her a necklace that had a small high heeled diamond shoe on it, she absolutely adored it and I got Rose a braclet that had a small purse hanging from it, it had turquise gems imbeded in it. She gave me a hug for that one. And the rest of the presents were simple. My presents were simply fabulous and I thanked them all for not going so over boared. Except Edward. He had gotten me a necklace. It had simple circular cut diamonds hanging down. I guess I asked for it when I started dating him.

" Edward?" I asked

" What?"

" Well all day I said you werent allowed in your extra room upstairs. Go up there." I told him.

He looked at me oddly " Go."

He stood up and headed out. Everyone was curious.

I heard him walk up the stairs and a door open.

" Holy shit." I heard him yell.

Everyone stood up and ran. Leaving me alone, I just laughed.

It was just a black grand piano, only a couple thousand dollars. No big deal.

Few moments later he came back down and all but jumped me and smothered me in kisses.

" I get it, I get it. You love it, your welcome. Mind getting off me please."

He gave me one more kiss and sat up. He looked at me, signaling that it was time. I nodded

" Can everyone be seated please?" Edward asked

Everyone listened and sat down wherever.

" Okay so Edward and I wanted you all here just in case. You kill us or if you yell we get it at once." I stated

" What?" Everyone asked

" Uhh well. Bella is pregnant." Edward said.

I didnt want to look at anyones expressions so I looked away and curled up by Edward.

" Holy shit"

" God you work fast."

" I think I had another heart attack"

Was all I heard. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head.

" This wasnt on purpose. There was something that wasnt taken into just happened and I know we arent married or engaged but it would be nice to have some support from our family." Edward said.

I felt tears coming. Why am I crying? I wiped them away quickly.

" Bella dont cry." Edward said as he looked down at me.

" Aww I didnt mean to make her cry, I was surprised. We all are." I heard Alice say

I felt Edward rub soothing circles on my back.

" Well I for one will love this baby. I dont care if ya'll dont approve but I would love another version of my squirt over there. But if it for one is like Edward we might have to get him a therepist because in Eddie's teen years he was so moody." Emmett said,

I let out a small laugh.

" I agree with Em." Rose said.

Soon everyone spoke there opinion, but my father. I stood up and motioned for my dad to follow me. I led him to the kitchen.

" Dad I know I just dropped the 'were dating again' bomb but I had to tell you. I couldnt keep it from you and I know this is way to early but it happened and, I really just want you to be there." I told him

He ran a hand over his face." Bells, you are twenty four, you both are. I cant control you anymore. I'm happy for you, really." He said.

I gave him a hug

" I really love him dad." I whispered

"I know. Now lets go back to them." He said.

When I walked back into the family room I was attacked.

" We have to go shopping. Your going to find out the gender right. I can buy the baby bows if its a girl and pretty dresses and for the room we can go shopping all together. Light wood or dark?"

" Whoa, calm down. For one I am not going shopping I am only like five to six weeks pregnant. As for furnature Edward and I are taking care of that." I said.

Rose and her glared at me. I shrugged it off and sat next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

" MOVIE TIME." Emmett yelled.

He popped in The Nightmare before Christmas. Everyone found a spot to sit in and sat, waiting for it to start.

----

After the movie was over we all got our stuff together and headed out. I gave Edward a kiss goodbye and headed out. Charlie had an early flight, I had to drop him off at O'Hare Airport at five sharp. So I have to get up at four, that sounds fun.

---

I woke up the next morning to the shrill voise of my alarm. I quickly slammed it and darted to the shower. I didnt dress fancy. I put on a pair of nice grey sweatpants and a dark blue sweatshirt. I put my hair in a pony tail and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs to see Charlie holding his suitcase. I grabbed my keys and purse and we headed out.

The ride there was quiet. We were very tired. When I found a parking spot I walked him in.

" I'll see you soon." He said.

" Okay dad. I love you." I told him. I gave him a hug.

" Take care." He said.

With that he walked through the terminal. I sighed, then walked back to my car. I drove home and parked outside. I got out and walked through Edwards grass. He didnt work today and was probably still sleeping. I got my key out and opened his door. I closed it softly, then locked it. I walked upstairs to his bedroom. I opened the door, he was sleeping peacefully, I crawled next to him and wrapped my arms around him, he stirred a little bit, but then stayed still. I closed my eyes. Sleep soon finding its way.

----

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I slowly opened my eyes, my head was laying on Edward's chest, my arm wrapped around his waist. His arm was around my back, holding me close. I could tell that he was awake because his breathing wasnt as even as it is when he sleeps.

" Your a good sneaker." He whispered.

" Well it was either you or a I go buy a life-sized teddy bear." I said.

------------

Thursday, Feburary 5th

Two Months later.

Three Months Along.

------------

Today I was going for my first ultrasound.

" You ready Bella?" Edward called up to me.

" Hold on mister impatient pants." I yelled back.

I had put on a pair of jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt. Then silver flats. My hair was up and I had on just a little bit of makeup. When I was done I grabbed my jacket and darted downstairs. I reached the last step and tripped. Edward caught me thankfully.

" Hold up there mommy. Got a baby in the oven." He said as he caught me.

" Sorry." I muttered. He stood me up and balanced me. He slipped on his jacket and I did the same. He led me out of my house.

-----

I was bouncing in the ugly chair. Just waiting for my name to be called. My leg was bouncing also. I was very jumpy.

The door opened " Isabella Swan." A lady said.

I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand.

She led us to a room towards the back.

I sat down on the cot thing or whatever you call it. Edward sat in a chair next to me, holding my hand tightly. Maybe he is nervous. Hah poor guy.

" Okay so your Isabella?"

" Bella." Edward and I corrected. She nodded

" Okay Bella. I am going to be doing the ultrasound, so how about you pull your shirt up and lean back." She said.

She put the jelly on and ran the baby sensor, or whatever over it.

A small cirle appeared in the middle of the black and white screen.

She pointed " There is your baby." She said happily.

Edward's eyes were glued to the moniter. I held his hand tight. A small smile graced his face as well as mine.

That was our baby

**Authors note- Well like it. So I have to admit, when I first wrote this out, I wrote Bella losing the child. Dont ask why. But I was like, I cant do that. It would of been terrible. So I hope you liked it. Review**


	21. Getting Ready

**Authors note- Hello...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**READ END NOTES!!!**

-------

April 30th

Friday

6 Months Along

------

BPOV

Six months. Six months since I found out I was pregnant. My stomach grew larger each month. Seriously I was huge. It was like two basket balls in there. Finally I just had to go shopping after a break down of not being able to fit into my jeans. Alice and Rose took me shopping to get fitting clothes.

Just last week I stopped working at Eclipse. James forced me to finally go on bed rest. I could afford it. Paying bills no problem, I had the money, but eventually I would have to go back and work again.

Edward and I have bought things for the baby. The gender was going to be a surprise, so we went with nuteral colors, like green and blue. I hated yellow, Edward did also.

But there was a small thing that was troubling us.

The babies room.

Yes simple to some people but to us, no. We werent married, we didnt live together.

That was in the way. I didnt want to sell my house because of my grandfather, he wanted me to stay here but uggh. I knew it would be eaiser to sell my house simply because it was smaller than Edward's and it would be so much easier. I just couldnt seem to let go. Edward hadnt said much about it, I knew he didnt want to upset me. But every night. I was either over with him or he was with me. Lately I have been with him, Chip has been getting more hostile to that fact.

In my house I had two rooms and then mine and the bathroom. For now that was enough. But what happens when I want more kids. I knew two kids to a room but the rooms were a tad small. I just didnt know what to do. I knew my grandfather just wanted me to be happy. I was just undecided.

Alice and Edward think that since Edward's house is bigger moving in with him would be more convinient.

" Whats wrong?" Edward asked suddenly. Breaking me out of my reverie.

" I dont know what to do." I stated.

His arm wrapped around me. " Whatever you think will make you happy and what will make you feel right, is the answer." He said.

I leaned into him.

" Can you get my some peanut butter and pineapple?" I asked while placing my hands flat on his kitchen table.

He nodded and stood up. He came back with a butter knife, peanut butter and pineapple. I opened the lid and put some peanut butter on the knife. I smoothed it on the pineapple and put it in. I chewed and swallowed. Edward looked at me strangely.

" You dont think I am weird. Do you?" I asked

Suddenly feeling sad.

" No. No honey. If that is how you want your food thats fine. Nothing wrong with it." He said reasurringly

EPOV

These past few months have been going okay. I kept on a strong facade for Bella. She didnt need more on her hands.

Lately I have to admit I have been freaking out about the baby. I didnt know if I was ready to be a father. Stress has been high. With working double shifts and then Bella stressing about what to do about living arrangements. All I wanted was for her to feel, safe. And be happy and healthy. If she said she wanted to go to london I would say I'll book the next flight.

My goal was to make her happy.

I havent talked to her about this simply because she has enough. I dont want her to feel like she has to make it all better, she had a tendancy to take things on her shoulders.

" Edward?" She asked

" What?" I asked, breaking out of my trance

She sighed " Are you okay. You seem to be a little spacey." She said.

Guess I talked to myself too soon.

" Sorry." I muttered

She wasnt buying it.

" Whats going on. Lately you've been quiet." She pointed out.

" Sorry honey. It's just working double shifts and I am just stressed about the baby. I dont know if I am fit to be a father. What if I mess us. I'm exhausted all the time and I dont know about living arrangments and we've only got two or three months til' the baby is born an-"

" Wait, wait. Slow down there Edward. To start. Why havent you been talking to me about this?"

I sighed " I didnt want to stress you." I said.

She took my hand in hers " Edward. I need you to talk to me."

" I know."

" Well to start. Your not the only one scared about this baby. Yes we will make mistakes but its alright. And with working double shifts maybe you should talk to the boss and living arrangments. We'll figure it out. But you need to calm down." She said.

I leaned back into the chair and ran my hands through my hair. She rubbed soothing circles on my hand. I looked into he deep brown eyes. Maybe then I could get an answer.

" Lets start. What is your opinion in living arrangments?" I asked

" I have to tell you. When my grandfather died he left a note, saying he wanted me to keep the house. I know he's not here but I was hesitant then I started thinking about more important things. As in having room. You obviously have a bigger home than mine and what happens is we get married and have more kids then we need more room. The bedrooms in my house are smaller because the downstairs in spacious. Then I worry about Chip, and he is getting so hostile lately and I am worried about when the baby is born that he will snap." She said

I nodded my head in agreement.

" I have no problem with a dog in my house I am just unsure because he doesnt like me." I said.

" I could give him to Jake." She whispered.

I put my arm around her shoulder.

" I know you love him." I said.

" But the backyard. My father and my grandpa and my moms dad built the whole pool waterfall thing."

I chuckled " We could make it." I suggested.

" So did we make a desision?" She whispered.

"Did we?"

She nodded " Only if its okay with you." She said.

" Bella all I want is for you to be happy."

" Okay then."

I smiled " I think we may need our friends help. I refuse to have you help while you carry our baby." I said firmly

She opened her mouth in protest but I cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips.

" Dont argue." I whispered against her lips.

She pulled away from me, a pout on her beautiful face. She turned her gaze from me to her food. She ate quietly and I didnt say anything about the discusting combination of pineapple and peanut butter. I really dont understand how she can eat that without gagging, or just throwing it up all together.

After she finished and was satisfied I put the food away. I finished closing the cabinet and she stood up, her hand behind her back. I knew it has been hurting her lately, she couldnt hide that.

" So, whats the plan?" She asked

" Well I was thinking that we, as in together, should go threw what is mostly needed. And the rest, well. I dont know yet. But of course some furniture can be used for other rooms." I said.

She nodded and rested her small hand on her growing stomach. I walked foward and wrapped my arms around her, she relaxed into me and a sigh fell from her lips. I kissed the top of her head and ran my hand up and down her back. I felt her wince at a tender spot.

" Does it hurt?" I asked her

She nodded. I started kneading my hand into her back trying to relax her tense muscles. Her head dropped on my chest. I heard a small moan escape her mouth. After a few minutes I stopped.

" Better?" I asked

" Much. Thank You." She said.

A smile formed on my face as she looked up at me.

" I love you." I told her.

" I love you, too." She replied

I dont really see how I ever let her go. I cant understand how I even had an ounce of strenght to do it. Because now I am in too deep and I wouldnt have it any other way. I looked into her deep brown eyes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled at me, her arms wrapped around me loosly. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Ours lips moved together in perfect syncronization, my hand came up to cradle her face and I felt her smile into the kiss. I pulled back.

" Why you so smiley?" I asked

" No reason." She said.

All of a sudden I felt a little tap on my stomach. I looked down, her stomach was pressed to mine. I looked up at her.

" He kicking?" I asked

She nodded. " Did you feel that?" She asked

" Yeah." I said, my smile widdened, if that was possible.

I noticed her eyes drooping a little.

" Want to lay down on the couch?" I asked

She nodded

We went into my family room and I laid on the couch, she laid between my legs and rested her back on my chest and her head on my shoulder. I rested my hands on her growing stomach

" Any idea's for names?" I asked her.

" I dont know yet." She said " Maybe it will be easier to see when he or she is born."

I nodded in agreement.

Bella and I have gone over different names. It was more harder than you think. But once you look into the eyes if your little one it should be eaiser to pick.

-----

May 28th

7 months along

Friday

-----

The realtor stabbed the two sticks holding the sign infront of the house, down into the ground. Bella looked up at her old home that was now for sale.

We had gotten the rest of my family and then Bella's friends to help us with moving things. I was glad to have everything done. Some things were thrown out and some given away. We kept most of her furnature, her bed went into the guest room aswell as her end table's. Her sheets were all cleaned.

We figured why not keep her bed. It was... well it was where our little baby was conceived, and plus if she gets angry at me then I have somewhere to sleep at night. All of her grandfathers books were kept and placed in my library- well _our _library.

She was sad to lose her kitchen and family room but she got over it. I mean a family room is a family room so that okay. Plus I obviously had one.

(Edward's kitchen and family room pics in profile)

Bella now sleep peacefully in our bed, laying on her back. I knew that she hated sleeping on her back but on her stomach it would be impossible.

She was due the seventeenth of July. And that day was coming soon.

Just the other day we painted the babies room together. It was a sky blue and the furniture was a dark wood. We had our baby clothes set in the drawers and everything was ready.

I had gotten used to the idea of being a father. Terror was replaced with excitement. Shifts had let down a little and I was glad I could actually get home at atleast six in the evening.

Bella has been very emotional lately, so at the moment it's no surprise for after she takes a shower she has a break down saying that she is 'fat'. She wasnt fat. It was the baby that was just making her stomach extend so he or she could grow. I mean she didnt have any stretch marks, she made sure that that wouldnt happen, so she bought this coco butter lotion that prevents it.

Pregnancy gave her a certain glow to her skin, that made her look so happy and bright. Her friends have been visiting often, as well as my family.

Then there was another thing that has been going on. I knew after the babies were born I was going to propose to her. I already had the ring and everything. I wasnt going to wait for the perfect time, there was no 'perfect' time. I was just going to when it felt...right.

**Authors note-**

**READ!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Okay so I have a few important things to say. To start this story is coming to a close, only five or less more chapters to this. Updates wont be as often at the moment, since school is coming to a close I have lots going on and my updates will be when I can. Alright. so review**


	22. What?

**Authors note- READ END NOTES!!!**

--------

July 12th

--------

BPOV

I walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I put a few ice cubes in and poured water in the glass. I took a sip of it and set it on the counter. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. I gasped and looked down. It started to subside so I took it as nothing. I took another sip from my cup and went to walk back into the family room with Edward, when I felt it come on again, strong. I took deep breaths and rested my hands against the edge of the counter.

" Edward." I called out.

He came racing in the room only seconds later, a look of worry on his face.

" What?"

" I-I think I am having contractions." I said

His face turned serious " Are you sure, Love?" He asked

At that moment I felt a sharp pain. I gasped at the forcec of the pain

" Ahh shit." I yelled out

" Okay there is my answer. One second okay. I will just grab your bag." with that he raced out of the room.

I took deep breaths in out, in out

-----

Edward and I got into the car and he sped off towards the hospital. I glanced at the speed meter.

" God Edward slow down. I am not dying."

" I dont want you to have my kid in my car." He sid nervously

I glared at him " God forbid I deliver our baby on precious Trisha." I seethed.

He sighed and kept driving. When another contraction hit I threw my head back on the head rest and started panting and groaning. God this hurts

I felt Edward's hand holding mine.

" Want me to call the family and friends?" He asked

I nodded.

He grabbed his cell. He called Alice, telling her to call the rest and then called Jake having him call, Victoria and James, Laurent, Irina and Angela.

Few minutes later we pulled up to the hospital and all but ran in. He told me to sit in a chair and I complied. He talked at top speed to the receptionist.

He was a freaking doctor! Get me a room!

Somewhere inbetween my rant Edward came back and got me into a wheelchair to wheel me to a room.

Soon I was in a gown sitting on the stupid uncomfortable bed, gripping Edward's hand. The doctor had checked me and I was already dialated seven cenimeters. This was going way to fast.

Another contraction hit and I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

" Motherfuckinggod." I yelled quickly.

Edward wiped my forehead with a cold wet rag. It felt good.

" Bella!" I heard a chipper voice say. My head snapped towards the door of the room.

Alice.

" How the hell can you be so chipper and happy when I am sitting here in fucking pain." I rasped.

Her smile faded.

" She's just in pain Alice. She doesnt mean it. She already called me a mother fucker about twenty minutes ago." Edward said

I leaned back " I'm sorry. It just hurts so bad." I whined.

" It'll be okay." Edward reassured me.

I fought not to retort something.

-----

The doctor came a little while later to check on me.

" Alright Bella. Your ready to start pushing." He said.

So thats what I did. I gripped Edward's hand tightly. I felt like my uterus was going to explode any second.

After a few more hard pushs a small cry filled the room. I smiled, but my pain didnt subside.

" Why does it feel like I am not done." I asked.

The doctor looked confused, then surprised.

" Looks like you have another baby in there."

My eyes grew wide. Two little babies. No way. No. I am not ready for another baby already. Oh god. I had four ultra sounds throughout this whole thing and they didnt notice a second baby.

" Okay Bella, start pushing." He said

-----

With one more push, another cry filled the room and I leaned back. Feeling utterly exhausted. After our second baby was delivered Edward had stood up to see them. He came back holding one pink blanket and the doctor holding a blue one. The doctor handed me my baby. A boy and a girl, I had both.

" The little boy is five pounds two ounces and eighteen inchs, and you baby girl is six pounds even, and ninteen inchs tall." He said

I looked down at him. He had alot of hair for a baby. It was a dark brown just like mine.

(a/n: I know babies eyes are blue from born to three months, not in my world)

I looked over at Edward. He had a big smiled on his face. He glanced up at me and his smile widdened. He kissed my forehead.

" Who knew you would give me two at once." He teased.

He leaned closer to me. I looked down at my daughter. She was gorgeous, there was bronze hair ontop of her tiny head, they were tiny curles. Her small eyes were closed. I ran my finger over her cheek softly

" She's gorgeous." I whispered. " Looks like you." I said while looking up at him.

He looked at his son that lie in my arms. I looked down also just when he opened his eyes. He had brown eyes, they looked exactly like mine.

I glanced over at Edward and my little girl. Her eyes were opened and were the exact same as Edward's. Bright emerald green.

" Any names come to you?" He whispered

I shrugged

" How about... Charlotte Esme?" He asked

My eyes snapped up to him.

" It will kinda be like your family, Charlotte, Charlie. Then Esme. For my mother." He stated

"I love that. But, then my baby boys name is Masen." I stated

His eyes bore into mine " Why?"

" For one its part of your last name and I like that name. Masen Edward."

" Well atleast my name is the middle name. Not the first."

" Do you like it?" I asked

He nodded " I love it."

At that moment I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said.

At that moment. Many people bursted in. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, Alice, James, Victoria, Irina, Laurent, Jake and Leah

" Whoa. Nobody told me that you guys had twins." Alice squeeled as she bounced next to me.

" Neither did we" Edward and I said.

I noticed Esme staring intently at them.

" Want to hold one." I asked her.

Her head snapped up and she nodded quickly. Edward handed her Charlotte.

" Her name is Charlotte Esme Cullen." I told her.

I saw tears well up. " You guys didnt have to-"

" It was Edward's idea. And I love it." I said.

Alice reached her finger out to Masen and he gripped it with his tiny hand.

" He is adorable." She said

Everyone crouded around us. Victoria was holding her little boy, Hunter. He was born a few monthes back. He had his daddy's blonde hair and his mothers hazel eyes.

"They are adorable Bella." Victoria and Irina gushed

I smiled " Thanks."

" Can I hold him?" Alice asked.

" Sure."

I picked him up carefully and set him in Alice's arms. Once she was completely holding him. I let my arms fall to my sides. I reached out and grabbed a clean towel on the table. I ran it over my forehead. Ridding it of the sweat that was formed. I ran it over my temples and set it down on my lap. My hands ran through my hair.

" Anyone have a pony tail I can use?" I asked

Alice reached her wrist out.

" Why do you have one?" I asked.

She has short hair.

She laughed as she looked down at Masen

" I figured you would want one." She stated

I grabbed it off her wrist and tied my hair up. It was damp with sweat. But it was way worth it. Esme leaned over and handed me Charlotte. I looked up at her and smiled. I cradled my little girl in my arms. She looked so much like Edward it was almost scary.

Soon everyone left. The babies were sent off to get there weight and height. I got new sheets hat were all clean. Edward lay next to me, my head rested on his chest.

" How are we going to do this?" I whispered

I felt his hand run up and down my back.

" Well. We are going to do the best we can. We have my family. They would be happy to help."

I sighed " I dont want to be the half time mom. I want to be there."

" I know but you have Eclipse and the hall." He said

" I own Eclipse. I work there at choise. As for the hall. I can cut back hours when summers rolls around. I mean the place is only open for three months a year." I said.

" We will do what we can. An extra baby was a surprise but it was a good surprise. It'll be hard at first. I have two months of work to be with them and you. After that we will just play it out." He said

I nodded, my eyes drooped down.

" Go to sleep." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Authors note- Short. But so was the chapter to my other story. So I am not picking favorites. **

**So just few minutes ago I finished taking my test. It determines whether I get into the next grade. I think I got atleast a B on it. So pray for me, haha. Updates will now be normal again. It was just a few days. review**


	23. Ice Skating Surprises

**Authors note- Uhh so here we are...**

**READ END NOTES!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

BPOV

---------

6 Months Later

January 3rd

--------

It would be a complete lie to say the first month was bliss. It was horrible, well not horrible but bad. Edward and I barely sleeped at all and that caused us to be aggrivated and that led to anger and madness, so we yelled at eachother often. Emotionally it was killing me, after the second month Edward and I barely talked. Third month it got better and we decided that fighting was not the answer to make it better.

Charlotte and Masen have been doing better then the first month. At first it was all screaming and crying, which was very stressful for both Edward and I. But after awhile they started giggling and smiling, it was just complete joy now. Charlotte always wanted Edward, I could tell that she was a daddy's girl. Then Masen, in general, he just was a laid back kid, but was stubborn at times.

The hall being opened was hectic. Angela was boss as of last year for me. Which I would thank her for that eternally. When I wasnt home Edward was, and when he wasnt home I was. I would never but my babies in a day care or get them a babysitter. No way in hell, that was out of the question.

I heard Charlotte let out a small cry from her crib. I raced into her room and grabbed her before Masen would wake. I closed the door halfway and walked downstairs.

" Shhh. It's okay darlin'." I said.

She started to quiet a little bit and her cries turned into whimpers. I held her in my arm as I made her a bottle. I decided to formula feed because I would not feel comfortable breast feeding. It's just weird in my opinion, and plus Edward like bonding time when feeding them.

When the bottle was warmed up I made another, no doubt Masen would awake. I quietly walked upstairs into their bedroom and sat in the glider. I put the bottle to her mouth and she drank eagerly while looking up at me.

It was hard to believe that I was a mother of two children at the age of twenty six. Hell it was hard to believe I was twenty six.

Then Edward. Whenever he saw our children his face would just light up like a Christmas tree, and a smile would immediatly come to his face. I was glad he was happy because I was too. I cant really image what it would be like without Charlotte of Masen.

Charlie had flown out when they were three months old. He was wrapped around their tiny fingers. At first he was visably uncomfortable, he said it was weird becase he hadnt held a baby since me. Which was a very long time ago, more then twenty years.

I glided back in fourth as she finished up her bottle. When it was empty I set it on the table and burped her.

Downstairs, I then heard the front door slam and someone walking upstairs. Charlotte burped and I set her in her bed. Masen woke up, but didnt cry.

I heard the door open and two arms wrap around my waist.

" How's my babies?" He asked.

I smiled " Good."

" How's the baby mama?"

I turned around to face him. I yearned to be his wife. It seriously killed me because I wanted to marry this man so badly. I brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed his lips.

" A little tired, but great besides that." I said.

He smiled and kissed my nose

" I talked to Esme tonight. I want to take you out so I asked her to watch them for a little while." He said.

" Oh, okay." I said.

Atleast everyother week Edward takes me out somewhere, so it wasnt out of the ordianry, excpet, we went out this week already.

" She should be here in about a half hour okay."

I nodded and picked Masen up. His brown eyes stared at Edward and he smiled when he spotted him.

Edward's smile widdened and he kissed his head.

" Can I?"

" Sure."

I handed Masen over to him and he sat down in the glider and brought the bottle to his lips. He opened immediatly and drank.

" I'm just going to change alright?" I said.

Edward nodded, while still looking down at our son.

I crept out of the room and down the hall to our bedroom. I grabbed a nice black sweater and a pair of jeans, then slipped it on. I let my hair down and combed it out. I slipped on a pair of shoes and smoothed out my sweater.

I gained atleast fourty pounds when I was pregnant and unfortunetly only lost fifteen when I had them. So I have been going, running and working on the tredmill to get back my shape. I thank god I didnt get stretch marks because those never go away.

I heard a knock on the front door and Chip bark. Lately that dog has been getting more angry and violent. I was seriously thinking of giving him up, and I did let Jake and Leah know. They said that if it was bad to just give him up. When the mailman passes he barks out, waking the babies, and it seriously drives me up a wall. Makes me angry at times.

I opened the door and saw Esme, a bright smile on her face. She gave me a hug.

" Now where are my grandchildren?" She squeeled.

" Upstairs with Edward." I said.

She all but ran up the stairs to their bedroom, I followed behind her as she opened the door and stole Masen from Edward.

" Hey! thats not cool. I was holding my son, stealer." Edward whined

Esme scoffed " Just go take your girlfriend out. Have a good time." She said.

Edward caved, with a sigh and left the room. He kissed my forehead.

" I'll be down in a minute. I just want to change." He said.

I nodded and bounded down the stairs. I slipped on my jacket and scooped up my purse. Edward was down in a matter of minutes wearing a pair of jeans and a simple button down. He slipped his jacket on and took my hand. We walked outside, snow was like a blanket over Chicago. I groaned.

" I hate snow." I whined

Edward chuckled from beside me " Somethings never change." He said.

We got into his car and he sped off towards a resturarunt. We ended up at a really fancy and expensive resturaunt. Hmm...

He opened my door for me and I stepped out, we walked up the sidewalk and opened the door. I shook my hair that was covered in snow.

We walked up to the hostest.

" Cullen." He said smoothly.

Reservations...whats the occasion?

The lady checked her computer and nodded.

" Yes. Right this way."

She grabbed two menu's and led us to a more secluded area of the resturaunt. We took our seats and she handed us our menu's before starting to babble about what was the special of the day. Her eyes completely on Edward, hell she might as well just say the special was her then sit in his lap. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

After she was done talking, finally. We ordered our drinks and she left.

" Whats to occasion?" I asked

His head snapped up to look at me, for some reason he looked nervous.

" I just wanted to take you out." He stated

I nodded and didnt day anything. We ordered our food and chatted until it came, normally our conversations was about the babies. It was very hard not to talk about them. When our food came I grabbed my fork and started eating.

" So, hows Eclipse running?" He asked

I swallowed my food " Alright. A few new kids are working there. I just hope no trouble comes from them." I told him.

He nodded. We kept silent. I didnt really like it. We used to have more to talk about, I set my fork down and sighed.

" Why cant we just talk like a normal couple. Our conversations either consists of the kids, or its strained." I stated.

He stopped eating and looked at me.

" I know."

" What's changed?"

" Maybe it was just because things went backwards with us. Wait... you still love me right?"

I gaped at him " Are you stupid? of course I love you. Hell if I didnt I would of ran by now."

He picked up my hand and placed a kiss on it.

" It'll get better"

" How do you know?"

" Just wait" he said.

I sighed at his secretive ways and started eating again.

" Hows the hospital going?" I asked.

" Alright. Lots of people coming in for accidents and rumors going around that Derek proposed to Rachel and I indeed saw a ring on her finger."

" Good. Atleast she can be happy with someone." I said, almost sourly.

" I know that you didnt like we were dating but why did you hate her beside that?" He asked

" She did the classic dont talk to you or else thing. Didnt really faze me I just didnt like her. Seriously Edward, when we went out to dinner she dressed like a clubbing girl. Not a girl at a five star resturaunt." I said.

He chuckled " Yeah, she dressed a little trampy."

Nonsense conversation went on from there. We laughed and shared college stories, it was nice to laugh and let loose, knowing that the kids were doing okay with Esme. We left after we finished eating, he drove and I had no idea where we were going, until, I saw the sign for the artic ice arena.

" Not again." I groaned.

" Please?" He begged

He knew that I couldnt say no to him. He knew that very well, and of course being himself he used it to his advantage. So I reluctently got out of the car and followed him. We got our skates and tied them up. People were skating around happily. Few kids falling. I loosely held onto Edward's hand and stepped out onto the ice.

" I love you." He whispered in my ears.

" I love you too." I replied.

We skated around in cirlces on the ice. Sometimes letting go of eachother and skating around freely. We passed eachother with smiles. It was eventful. A few kids attempted to trip me, do parents even bother to properly raise their children anymore?

I made a sharp turn on the ice and came to a stop in the middle. Edward skated forward to me and enveloped me in his arms. I giggled a little bit, sounding like a school girl.

" I dont think I could picture my life without you." He said suddenly.

I looked up at him as I continued.

" I feel lost when you arent with me, like i'm stuck inside this dark hole and your the sun that helps me find my way out." He said.

I watched as he crouched down on one knee, slipping a black velvet box out of his pocket. Oh shit. I tried my hardest to control my breathing but it came out in weird gasps

" Bella, I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. You make me smile by just seeing you, and you gave me two precious gifts that mean the world to me, and you mean the world to me. Life without you is pointless, boring and painful and all I want to do is become your husband and be able to call you my wife. I dont want anyone else to be my lover, because it's you, and it's always been you. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, ever single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I gaped at him. Trying to get my head on straight.

" Yes, I will marry you."

He slid the ring on my finger and I looked down at it. It was platinum silver and in the middle there was a round diamond and on the side, build into the band was four smaller diamonds on each side of the bigger one.

He stood up and took me in his arms and placed a kiss on my lips. I heard claps around me, shit, this was a public place. Now I remember. I pulled away from him and burrowed my head in his chest. I felt him lift my hand and place a kiss on it. I smiled into his chest.

" Your unbelievable." I said.

He chuckled " Why is that my love?"

" Because I was thinking about marriage today."

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head " I'm just that good." He boasted.

I slapped his chest " Keep thinking that sweetheart."

He hugged me closer.

" Now, I can call you my fiancee." He stated

I laughed " Yes Edward, you can. Congratulations."

His smile widdened as I looked up at him under my lashes.

" I feel like I'm twenty."

I let out a hearty laugh " Were close enough."

I felt his feet move underneath me, sliding me with him as he moved. I broke out of his grasp and twirled around as I held his hand.

We stepped onto the carpeted ground and slipped off the skates. I slipped my shoes back on and Edward did the same. We returned our skates and headed out, holding hands.

---

I was pretty sure that we both had idiotic smiles on our faces on the way back. Well on the plus side, my face doesnt hurt.

" Do you want to tell the family together?" He asked after we pulled up to our house.

I nodded " Well isnt Esme having a dinner gathering on Saturday?"

" Yes."

" Well how about then. Everyone will be there, so we wont have to tell seperately."

He nodded in agreement and we stepped out of the car. Before I got out I slipped the ring off, just in case.

I walked up the stairs and unlocked our front door. It was quiet in the house, suddenly Esme appeared with a smile.

" Were they okay."

She nodded " Perfect angels."

I gave her a hug and thanked her. Edward did the same.

" Well dears. I shall head home, I'll see you next week." She said.

" Bye mommy." Edward said.

Esme and I broke out into quiet laughter.

" Edward your going to be twenty seven." Esme stated

" Pshh okay, keep thinking that. I feel like I am seventeen again."

Esme shook her head then stepped out of the house. She bid us goodbye and stepped into her car. I slipped my ring back on quickly and admired it once more.

Edward shut the door and we walked upstairs. I quietly opened the door and heard the soft sounds of our babies breathing. I smiled, then closed the door.

Suddenly I was being lifted in the air by strong arms. I fought the urge to squeel. He all but ran us to our room, when we got there he set me on the bed and covered my body with his. His lips decended on mine as he kissed me deeply.

You see Edward and I havent had anytime for ourselfs. So this would be the first time since we concieved the babies. Which is...Holy shit almost a year, or has it been a year. Yup it has, even more than a year.

I turned my head to the side at a better angle, then continued my assault on his mouth. His hands unbuttoned my sweater and threw it to the ground while I literally ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. I let out a giggle and he smirked.

" We'll buy a new one." I whispered before kissing him again.

My hands ran over his perfectly sculpted chest, I groaned rather loudly.

He pulled away.

" We have to be quiet." He whispered

" Ughh. This is your fault. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

He chuckled " You'll have to bend for tonight. It would be very hard to just get up and take care of the babies is they awake, when we are interrupted in the act."

I giggled at his words and kissed him again. My nails raked over his back and it was his time to moan, loudly.

" Edward. Shhh." I whispered

---------

I awoke to the sound of a small baby giggle next to me and the sound of Edward talking.

" Say mommy wake up." Edward said.

" Mommy is tired." I grumbled.

I felt Edward's hand rest on my shoulder, then his lips pecking my neck. I opened my eyes and turned over, Charlotte was lying on Edward's chest and Masen was laying against a pillow, with a small smile on his face. His head resting on Edward's shoulder

Damn, all three of them are just too cute.

" I fed them and changed them." Edward said.

" Why didnt you wake me babe?"

" Because you needed sleep." He stated

I smiled " Thank you."

I rolled over and saw Masen, he was too adorable, his brown eyes staring into mine, while a cute baby smile on his face. I made sure the comforter was over my body before picking him up and settting him on my chest. I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, he let out a giggle.

" I love you Mase." I whispered.

Edward's arm wormed it's way under me as our sides pressed together. I looked over at Charlotte. Her bright green eyes were shining. Her tiny hand rested on his bare chest. I smiled at the view.

" She's going to be Edward in girl form." I stated

He chuckled " I remember the group saying that to us when we met."

I laughed along with him remembering that day clearly.

I looked at Edward and at our family. Feeling genuinely happy and content with the course my life was taking. Everything was going perfectly. Finally all the trouble spots in my life were dissapearing

I was getting married to my highschool sweetheart and I already have his babies. Something girls in my old highschool dreamed of. Somehow I was the lucky one, the one who got a chance to be with him and be who I want to be.

**Authors note- So the reason I want you guys to read this is because, obviously it's important. Go in my profile and read these two important things I typed out.**

**They both read.**

**Summer 09**

**and**

**Updates and Stories**

**Read both of what I wrote Please. If you have any questions after you read what I wrote feel free to send me a PM**


	24. Birthday's and Wedding's

**Authors note- Sorry. I am horrible. But school is coming to a close Friday is my last day. Then I am free.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

EPOV

----------

July 12th

Babies 1st B-Day

----------

The months just flew by, but I was happy. I was engaged to the love of my life, and the mother of my two beautiful children.

The first few months with the kids was...well hell, to sum it up. I was tired all the time and I was still taking on double shifts at the time. I tried to get home so Bella wouldnt be so stressed but I came home and she was passed out tired. Once I found her on the hardwood floor. So that's when I had a talk with my boss, althought I didnt tell Bella. But I was lucky that he understood my position, for he said that he was was at one time with only one kid though. I thank my lucky stars.

So I only worked double shifts sometimes. About once a week, so it wasnt bad. But money has been a little tight, not bad. But Bella has given up alot of her money she inhearated from her grandfather and mother. For that I felt bad. I wanted to be able to support my family, but I knew that I couldnt hold everything on my shoulders, that line is from Bella.

Today was the twelvth, also known as my babies birthday. They were now a year old. I now get the saying 'they grow up so fast'. Charlotte and Masen were already walking. Not perfectly, they still fall a little but they are great with balance, which Bella and I am very grateful for.

When they were seven months old they were christened and we pronounced their god parents. Rose and Emmett were Masen's. Then Alice and Jasper were Charlotte's. They were both ecstatic that we picked them. But Bella and I decided that we wanted them to have seperate god parents. Because they were their own individuals.

Bella and I just finished dressing them up and they went running through the house. Right when Charlotte was going to run Bella caught her.

" Gotta comb your hair baby." She said.

Charlottes hair was growing very fast. We knew when she was a baby it would. It's actually a little below her chin and it's all curly. She had my bronze hair and green eyes. But she had Bella's tiny lips and nose. Bella brushed her hair back and messed with it a few minutes before letting her go. She ran after Masen.

I stood up off the floor and gave Bella my hand. She took it and stood up.

" I'm going to take a quicky shower." She said.

I nodded and she walked off.

---

I sat down and played with the babies. Soon the family would be over. Bella and I begged for them not to buy gifts. They already had an extra room, full of them.

Bella bounded downstairs soon and jumped into my lap, literally.

" Hello." I said.

She kissed my cheek. I looked down at her outfit. I swear she goes and runs every morning because she needs to lose 'baby fat' that doesnt exist. She had twins and looks perfect. Today she was wearing a pair of shorts and a white tanktop, with black designs all over it, with a short sleeved shrug thing.

" How was your shower?" I asked her

She smiled innocently at me " Lonely."

I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh. Masen was fooling around with blocks and Charlotte was running towards us. She was about to fall over when Bella caught her and lifted her up.

" What are you doing silly girl." Bella cooed

She giggled and rested her head on Bella's chest. I craned my head and kissed the top of her head. She really was precious.

In that moment I heard the doorbell ring. Bella got out of my lap and held Charlotte on her hip. I picked up Masen. He starting babbling about some nonsense. I just smiled at him. I was really lucky to have such perfect children. In my eyes they were perfect.

Bella and I walked towards the front door and I opened it. Bella stood back, smart move, Alice and Rose may attack.

" My babies!" Esme exclaimed, busting right into the house.

I laughed " I'm pretty sure their mine." I stated

She glared at me before walking over to Bella.

" How's my grand-daughter?" She asked

" Fabulous." Bella said.

Carlisle stood behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

" Hey Carlisle." I said.

" Hello, Edward. Hows everything going?" He asked

I smiled " Good. Great actually."

He flashed me a smile and looked at Bella. Esme and her were caught in a conversation. Then the rest of them came through the door.

" Bella!" Rose and Alice exclaimed

I rolled my eyes at them. Jasper and Emmett came over.

" Mini Me." Emmett said.

" Mini Me?" Jasper and I asked.

He laughed " Duh guys. He is mini and his first initials are M and E. So mini me." He said.

I shook my head at his antics. Masen was looking up at Emmett, wide eyes. He still wasnt used to his booming voice or his huge body.

" How's it shakin'." Emmett boomed loudly.

That was the trick for my son. He burst out in tears and starting bawling, his head hid in my chest.

" Emmett." I scolded.

Emmett put a hand on Masen's back and Masen looked up and bawled harder.

" I'll be back." I said.

He gave me an apologetic glance. I walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. He was still crying. I rubbed his back soothingly.

" Shhh. It's okay Mase. Uncle Em wont hurt you." I said.

After a few more minutes of talking to him and rubbing his back, he calmed down. He clutched to me tightly. For such a little guy he had a strong grip.

" Your a great father Edward." I heard Carlisle say. He sat across from me, a smile on his face.

I let out a breath " I try."

" You succeed."

Soon Bella came in with the girls and guys. They all situated in the family room. Emmett hesitantly and slowly walked in.

" It's okay Em. He just freaked a second."

He nodded and sat down. Presents were sent everywhere. I groaned and got a death glare from everyone but Bella.

" We want to spoil them." Esme stated

" Spoil them anymore we may have to find a bigger house." I joked

They rolled their eyes. Bella sat next to me, Charlotte on her lap, but she stood up on her tiny legs and put her arm on my shoulder. She moved so that she was on my lap next to Masen.

" They like you. Come on I gave birth." Bella whined

Everyone laughed

" I'm just that good."

She slapped my arm. Remembering that line from months ago. I set Masen in her arms and he cuddled into her side. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

" Aww look at the little family." Alice crooned

" I know isnt it just precious." Esme said.

Bella smiled and blushed. I just smiled. Bella stood up and set Masen on Emmett's lap. Emmett looked nervous.

" Emmett he loves you and your his godfather. Just dont talk loud. I'll be right back." Bella said.

I knew that she was going to check on the cake. We decided to have yellow cake and a thin layer of chocolate frosting. We kept it simpe yet good. We had found a round metal baking pan so it wasnt square.

I then felt a tight pull at my hair.

" Ow." I said outloud.

My baby girl was just giggling. I lifted my hand up and took hers in mine. I gently pried her hands of my hair. I sat her down and tickled her sides.

" Think your so funny." I said.

She kept giggling. I kissed her forehead and held her to me.

" That was a total aw moment." The girls gushed.

"ma ma ma ma ma ma ma." Charlotte started. Going on and on. They both can say 'ma' and 'da', then other small words

Masen was sitting on Emmett's lap a smile on his small face.

" And to think I'll have one of these in five months." He said while smiling at Rose.

Just few months ago Rose found out she was pregnant. We were all waiting for Alice to say she was. I would of thought Emmett and Rose would of been first. But of course I beat them.

Charlotte kept saying 'ma' over and over. Bella soon came in and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

" You are one crazy girl." She murmured to her

--------------------------------

1 year, 1 month later

---------------------------------

BPOV

August fifth...

Charlotte and Masen turned two, just last month. They were walking and talking, and eating actual food. They really are growing up.

Masen had Edwards crazy hair now. Not the same color but the same craziness. He looked so much like me, but had Edward's angular face.

Then I had my little Charlotte. She looked so much like Edward it was scary. Though her hair was curly and went past her shoulders. She was growing to be a drop dead gorgeous girl.

Rose had delivered a baby boy. With her blonde hair and Emmett's hazel eyes, also his dimples. He was a gorgeous boy.

Alice is five months pregnant and she was still her pixie self. She still dragged me shopping.

So today here I stand, the day of August fifth, infront of a full-length mirror staring at my white wedding dress.

It was a A-line dress with a beaded lace bust, and fitted draped bodice. (dress in profile)

My hair was down and in curles down my back. Make-up was in light colors, my lips were a light pink gloss

Rose stood behind me, putting my veil in. When she was done she stood back. Alice handed me my bouquet, filled with freesia's, orange blossoms and red roses.

" Ready, Bella." Rose asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath, I took another look in the mirror and stood by the door. My dad stood in a tux.

" You look beautiful Bells." He said.

I blushed and looked down " Thanks."

Charlotte ran up to me, wearing her little white flower girl dress. Holding a small basket in her hands, with red rose petals. I knelt down slowly.

" Momma, lets go." She said.

I laughed and gave her a hug.

We were holding our wedding at the park. So we drove so I wouldnt have to walk. By the fountain it was being held and then seats were in the grass. The after party was at my music hall.

When we got out, we walked a little ways. I held onto Charlotte's hand until the small tune started.

(a/n: Okay right when I was going on youtube to find the wedding march I spent one hour after writing what I jsut did, watching new moon set pics and rob interviews, I need a life)

Charlie hooked his arm through mine. Alice, Rose and Leah walked down the aisle, their husbands at their side. When they reached the end they split up. The tune went.

" Go ahead honey." I told Charlotte

She looked up at me, I smiled and nodded and she went off.

Charlotte walked down the aisle, dropping rose petals in her path. When she was done she stood infront of Alice and Rose. I took a deep breath and started walking, my dad by my side.

" Ready Bells?"

I nodded " Yeah."

We walked until we reached the beginning. My dad and I turned to the side, facing everyone. The wedding march started and people stood up, eyes on me. I felt the familar blush creep up to my face.

I took a deep cleansing breath and started to walked. My eyes landed on my son. Who was in a little tux, next to Edward. Then my eyes went up to clash with Edward's green ones. He smiled at me and I couldnt help but smile back. I could see the love in his eyes and I knew that mine matched.

When I reached the end, the music came to a stop. Charlie gave me a hug and held my hand. He set it in Edward's hand and left. I stood directly infront of him.

The paster went on and on and Edward exchanged our vows. I said my 'I do' very nervously, I wasnt unsure about this I was just nervous. He aid it with happiness and love.

" I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I heard cheers and claps. His lips parted and I deepened the kiss. Our lips moved together perfectly, I moaned in his mouth and he pulled away. We turned to face everyone and started to walk down the path/ aisle.

Rose and Emmett said they would take Charlotte and Masen with them. Which I thanked them greatly for. When we stepped by the seated people I felt Edward lifted me up. I threw my head back and laughed.

" Wooo."

" Ow ow."

Was heard around us. Edward leaned down and gave me another kiss.

" Finally." I heard Emmett yell.

I giggled against his lips and pulled away. He carried me to my limo. Of course he said that I deserved the best. The ride was twenty mintues. So we had some alone time.

Edward helped me in, then slid in next to me, he shut the door and the driver sped off. But of course he put up the divider. Good man.

I reached up to fix my veil. It was loose.

When I turned to look at Edward he had a goofy smile on his face.

" I love you." I said.

" I love you too." He replied.

At that moment he decided to attack me with his lips. They pressed against mine as he kissed me franticly. His hands on my back. I bit his lip and he moaned softly into my mouth. I smiled. We continued to make-out like crazed teenagers until we arrived.

People were already there. Edward and I stepped out and I ran my hands through my hair. When I glanced at Edward I saw his hair was a hot mess. I chuckled before reaching up to fix it. After playing with it for awhile, it looked decent.

Edward and I linked our hands together and he opened the door. We walked down the hall and to the bottom room.

" May I announce, Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I heard a voice announce.

Jon Mclaughlin.

No shit.

Edward and I walked down the stairs and when we reached the bottom Charlotte and Masen ran for us. I lifted Charlotte up in my arms, while Edward picked up Masen.

" Momma and Dada marry now." Masen said.

" Yes." Edward and I said in usion

I kissed Charlottes cheek and walked out to our table. I sat down with her in my lap, she looked beautiful in her little white dress.

Soon Edward came closer and sat next to me. Charlotte squirmed and I let her down. She ran around for awhile.

Soon it was time to cut the cake and we had to get out of our seats. Edward and I didnt do the traditional white cake. Because white cake is lame. So we got a four cake layered chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

We stood by the cake. My hand on the knife, Edward behind me, his hand closed over mine, we cut the first peice together and set it on a plate. He picked up a small peice with his hands and brought it to my mouth, only to smear it on my cheek. I did the same to him. With an evil glint in his eye he leaned forward and licked up the cake on my face. Cat calls were heard around us.

" Mmm delicious." He moaned

I licked up at the cake on his cheek and then wiped it with a napkin. He smiled and kissed my nose.

I wrapped my arms around him and took our first peice of cake. He grabbed two forks and we fed eachother cake. It was quiet delicious, but I rather like eating it off my husband.

Husband...

I rather love the sound of that

**Authors note- Yup, sorry about lateness. But school is done. Today is my last day!**

**A shocking thing I almost did---**

**Okay as writing Bella walking down the aisle I was going to not make it Edward. I was going to go into this whole thing about a big fight and bad events, and when Bella was walking down the aisle about to exchange vows with the guys, Edward pops up. Hah So I almost did that, I really did but, this story has to end.**


	25. My Little Vampire

**Auhors note- Late again, sorry. But on the plus side school is over for now, so I wont be as late anymore. This is still the wedding**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, Rachel, Samantha, Jessica F and Derek, OH and Charlotte and Mase.**

BPOV

After Edward and I had finished are cake (which was positively fabulous) we had to cut the rest of it for other people. Which took forever, so we broke out two knifes and cut it together, seperately.

Toasts were yet to be made by the best man and the maid of honor, who of which were Carlisle and Rose. In truth it was hard for me to pick between Alice and Rose, but in the end I picked Rose, because at Alice's wedding, Esme was the maid of honor, and at Rose's wedding, Alice was hers, so I felt the need to give Rose her chance. Edward on the other hand had no trouble picking, he knew who he wated from the start.

We still havent had the first dance, as husband and wife. Which was coming next, Edward and I of course picked the song that brought us together again, So Close. It was hard to resist. But on a cd Edward and I put together, Alice said that there was one more thing that we had to dance to on the first track. I didnt even know what it was, nor did I want to.

Carlisle stood up in his seat, Rose next to him. He gently clinked his silverwear on the glass champagne glasses.

" As the best man, I say it is time to make a toast to the bride and the groom. First I will start with Edward." he paused a second, all eyes on him " Edward, even to know you are not my biological son that never made our bond any weaker from the moment Esme and I had adopted you, you were always a great son and never disrepected your mother and I, or any of your siblings. I've watched as you've grown into a very responsible, respectful and talented young man, and I am very proud of who you have become. Congratulations."

Edward and him exchanged a hug, I swear I was almost crying for Edward. Carlisle's eyes landed on me, a smile on his face.

" Bella, I have to say from the moment I met you, I thought of you like a daughter." he said, tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked trying to make them fade away " You were the most sweetest girl that has touched our hearts, because you are a very good women. I really do not think that anyone else deserves Edward besides you because you are the perfect women for him and I am very proud to be able to call you my daughter-in-law. Congratulations to you both and I wish, years of happiness to come."

Tears poured out of my eyes as his words peirced through me like knifes. My eyes were looking down, my hand on my forehead. I felt like such a sap. I felt strong arms wrap around me, I knew it was Carlisle so I hugged him back.

" Thank you." I whispered

" Its true Bella." He said before releasing me.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist tightly, I leaned into him.

" Okay well I guess it's my turn as the maid of honor to tell my speech. I will start with Edward." She said, giving him a smirk, I could of sworn I though he groaned " Edward, my brother. At first I really did think you were gay, no offence, but I did. Then our little Bella tripped into our lives. I could see the pure happiness in your eyes when you guys were together. Then the pure misery when it was over. But I wont mention that any longer. Edward I am just glad that you are happy and now have a beautiful wife, that gave give you some, hell you got her pregnant."

Everyone was trying to hide their laughs. Edward was blushing. How much damage was she going to do to me?

" Then we have Bella, sweet innocent Bella, that really isnt that innocent. When I met her I seriously though that she was Edward in girl version, she still is. I really do love you like a sister Bella, even to know you hate shopping, your great and everything I could hope for my brother. You have two beautiful kids, I can see how happy you are with everything and I just wanted to say, welcome to the family." Rose said.

I smiled and walked over to give her a hug. Edward did the same.

" Even to know you embarrased me that was semi-nice." Edward said.

" Okay enough sappy shit. Party." She said.

Edward took my hand and led me to the middle of the room.

" Now it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife."

With that said, the music started. We faced eachother, his one arm on my waist one holding my hand, I wrapped arm around his waist.

_" Your in my arms all the world_

_is calm the music playing along for_

_only two. So close, together. _

_And when I'm with you. So Close_

_to feeling Alive. A life goes by. _

_Romantic dreams with stop. So I bid_

_mine goodbye and never knew._

_So Close was waiting, waiting_

_here with you. And now, forever_

_I know. All that I wanted to hold_

_you. So Close."_

As the tempo raised, our moves became more bold.

_" So Close to reaching that famous_

_happy end. Almost believing this_

_was not pretend. And now you're_

_beside me and look how far we've_

_come. So far, we are, so close._

The lyrics stopped as the music flowed perfectly. We danced around, the world dissapearing, it was just us, only us. Nothing else mattered (except the kids)

_" Oh how could I face The faceless days. _

_If I should lose you now. Were so Close_

_to reaching that famous happy_

_end. Almost believing this ones_

_not pretend. And goes on dreaming_

_though we know we are._

_So close, So close. But_

_still, so far."_

This time, half of our dance wasnt interupted by anybody. When the last note of the song hit we came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. Edward leaned down to place a kiss on my lips, camera's flashed fervishly around us, at every angle. Our lips moved perfectly together for a moment.

" Edward, Bella. I have a surprise." Alice said.

We broke apart and glanced down at her. She bounded off to the small music player, she popped in a cd and pressed play. When I heard the first line I was shocked.

" Please, do the dance again."

I glanced at Edward then back at her

" Alice I dont think that-"

" Please. What do you think Edward?"

" I think that we can do it." He said

I gave him a pleading glance.

" Come on." He begged

I sighed " Fine. But I am not doing the lift."

Alice squeeled. Edward stood behind me, and everyone went quiet.

(a/n: I am putting the lyrics first then the moves. Its obviously all together with the moves. I just cant put it together)

_Boy: "Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Girl: "'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you" _

_Boy: "I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me"_

_Girl: "We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy" _

_Both: "Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency"_

_Boy: "just remember" _

_Girl: "You're the one thing" _

_Boy: "I can't get enough of "_

_Girl: "So I'll tell you something "_

_Both:"This could be love because"_

_Both: "I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found the truth And I owe it all to you" _

_Girl: "With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know" _

_Boy: "So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control"_

_Girl: "Yes I know whats on your mind When you say: "Stay with me tonight." "_

_Boy: "Just remember You're the one thing Girl: I can't get enough of "_

_Boy: "So I'll tell you something _

_Both: "This could be love because" _

_Both: "'Cause I had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Boy: "Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before "_

_Girl: "Never Felt this way" _

_Boy: "Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Both: "'Cause I had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you "_

_Both: "cause I've had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you "_

He walked up to me and put his arms around me. I put my arms on his arms. He grabbed my waist then my other hand. He dipped me back the moved me around in a half cirle move. I put my face up so we were facing. He turned me around. We were facing the crowd. He brought my arm up behind his head then ran his hand down my arm. I brought it back down and he grabbed my hadn with his other. He twirled me out fast then back in. People cheered. He grabbed my hands. I moved back he went forward. I went forward he went back. We straightened out legs then he twirled me. Grabbed my hands and we pushed apart a little. He put his arms arouns my waist then twirled me. He grabbed my left hand with his right. We faced the crowd. Moving forward then backwards. I put my arms on his shoulder. I smiled. I moved forward then back as I threw my head back then straightened out. We both went forward twice. We moved to the left and moved our feet out. My heels clicked on the wood. We moved out feet to the right. We bent our knees then straightened out. We turned out from eachother then faced. We grabbed eachothers hands. We flipped outwards and twirled. Then our hands on our arms. He twirled me then I him. We put our arms around eachother again. He twirled me in few ways. Then he faced me twirled me again and I put my arms above my hand holding them together then apart. I moved me head bac and forth. I put my hands on hsi shoulders. He had my hand and twirled me in a circle. Then held hands we moved our legs together. My dress shook with me as we moved. He twirled me then brought me in. We then moved around in a circle. We stretched our arms our and moved them with our elbows bent. He put his arm around my waist and mine around his neck. We moved in a circle. He twirled me out then brought my close. We stayed face to face listening to the loud cheering. He moved so he was in my spot them twirled me out then in again. He twirled me out then we took eachothers hands. We faced the crowd real fast. Then the same the other way. He twirled me around. Next the grinding. He brought me close and I blushed. He grinded against me and people went 'wooo'. He moved us out and we moved together smoothly. We moved in a circle then he picked me up. He put his arms under my leg. I spread my legs out straight out. He moved me in a circle.

Then it was done. I was surprised I didnt trip over my dress. Everybody was quiet. More then half of these people didnt know we could dance like this. Then I heard clapping. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me.

" Go Bedward." I heard Emmett boom

I stared at confused.

" Nice mixture of names Emmett." Alice said.

I giggled into his chest.

" Momma. Daddy." I heard my children say at the same time I felt two sets of arms wrap around my legs.

I let go of Edward and kneeled down. Charlotte wrapped her skinnny arms around my neck. I lifted her up.

" Momma, can you teatch me to dace like tat?"

I kissed her cheek " Maybe, if daddy doesnt get too old." I joked

Masen reached for Edward. He immediatly picked him up and held him up on his hip.

-----

The rest of the day went smoothly. The kids were running around happily, I was glad they were enjoying themselfs.

For two weeks, Edward and I were going on our honeymoon. At first I said that we should stay with the kids, but he begged me. I still havent an idea as to where we are going.

The room was dimmed, but you could see. Edward and I swayed gentle back and forth.

" I could get used to this." I said

He smiled at me " Why?"

" I never have to let you go." I said, pressing myself tighter to him.

" Never," He promised.

He leaned down to kiss me. It was a serious kind of kiss-intense, slow but building....

I'd pretty much forgot where I was when I heard Alice call, " Bella! It's time!"

I felt a brief flicker of irritation from my new sister.

Edward ignored her, his lips were hard against mine, more urgent before.

" Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to me now " I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

Edward turned his face slightly to murmur " Go away, Alice," and then pressed his lips to mine again.

" Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded

I wasn't really paying much attention. At the moment, I simply didn't care.

Alice growled " I'll tell her where you're taking her. So help me, I will."

He froze. Then lifted his face from mine and glared at his sister.

She smiled and he released me. I was going to give him one more kiss but she jerked me away to quickly.

She led me to my private bathroom and handed me clothes. Looking quite annoyed.

" Sorry, Alice." I apologized

"I don't blame you Bella." She sighed. "You don't seem to be able to help yourself."

" Thanks for helping me out with the wedding Alice. It was absolutely perfect."

That thawed her out; she smiled a huge smile " I was happy to help."

I took the clothes from her and walked into my bathroom. After unzipping my dress I set it over my counter and grabbed my clothes. I had begged her to make it comfortable. It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white strapless top, it was fitted and went to my hips, over my jeans a little. I slipped it on quickly and grabbed my shoes, she told me to wear my heels I wore for my wedding, I slipped them back on and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I walked out with my dress and she took it.

" I will drop it off at your house." She said

I nodded in thanks and we walked out. Edward was by the kids, they were in his lap. When he saw me, he set them down and walked towards me, wrapping me up in his arms.

" Momma leavin'?" Masen asked

I looked down at him and kneeled down " We'll be back. I promise. You be good for Aunty Rose and Uncle Em, okay. You listen to what they say, no trouble." I said.

They both nodded and gave me a hug. Edward kneeled down next to me. Charlotte looked like someone killed her puppy, I frowned.

" Daddy leaving." She said, her bottom lip quivering.

Edward wrapped his arms around her " I'll be back." He said.

" Promise."

" Of course angel."

I smiled, that was a perfect kodak moment, except my baby crying. He pulled back and brushed her long hair from her face. He kissed her nose and she giggled. Edward and I stood and Rose and Emmett came towards us, and picked up the kids.

" We got them. Now go on your honey moon."

" Are you sure, with Matthew and everything." I said revering to their son.

Emmett patted my back " We got it. Plus we dont want to leave them with the crazy pixie."

" Can we call them every second?" Masen asked Rose.

She smirked " I dont think there would be much talking." She said.

" Why not." Charlotte asked

" Because they are doing grown up things." Emmett said.

They frowned " Like what?"

" Well, there... there doing there taxes." Rose said.

Edward smirked and wrapped his arm around me.

" How long they doin the taxies."

" Well you see they are married so they are going to be doing taxes alot now."

" How long."

" Well for the first couple of months." Emmett answered

I blushed and looked down. Edward pulled me close and kissed my temple.

" We have to go." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and gave each of my kids a kiss.

Charlie was by the enterance. I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

" I love you Bells." He said

" I love you too dad. I'll see you soon." I told him.

He nodded and gave me on more squeeze. I pulled away from him and took my spot next to Edward. He opened the door and people were scattered all over the stairs. Jake, James and Laurent all gave me a quick hug.

" Have fun." Victoria, Irina and Angela said.

I laughed at them.

Edward and I raced down the hard cement stairs, rice was being thrown at us, so right when I stepped onto the last stairs I fell backwards, right on my ass.

" Oww." I whined.

The rice stopped and everyone gasped.

" Thanks for making my wife fall on her ass." Edward yelled out jokingly.

He crouched down and put his arms under me, lifting me up in his arms.

" We best be going." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at Edward, my husband, bestfriend and lover

---------

Two weeks 5 days later

August 24th

---------

I rolled over in the big white bed and snuggled into Edward, who wrapped his arms around me.

" Tired?" He asked

I gave him a smile " You have no idea."

My body ached just about everywhere from our...activites

The secret honeymoon getaway place was an island. Isle Esme to be exacty. Carlisle had bought the place for Esme for Christmas, it was also for the whole family. Each person had a small house that was like the size of a cottage. So when it was bought there were four. For the couples, and then Edward, lonely Edward. Well he wouldnt be lonely anymore.

I looked beside me to get a look at Edward. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. I sat up in the bed and stood up to take a shower, taking one sheet with me. I covered Edward with the white comforter and kissed his cheek.

Quickly I took a shower. Washing off the sweat and everything else. I shaved quickly and when I was all done I stepped out and grabbed the dark blue towel that was laying on the counter. I dried myself off and grabbed my lotion off the counter.I sat down on the closed toliet seat and rubbed it on my legs, making them smooth and soft. When I was done I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase that sat right by the door and closed the bathroom door again.

Today meant there was only two more full days here, we've done everything we could here. But today he said he just wanted to swim. I slipped on my swimsuit then put on a pair of shorts and a tanktop over it. When I was done and walked into the room, Edward was laying on his stomach, sprawled on the bed. The blanket rode down so it was not even an inch above his ass.

I smiled at the view and slowly walked towards him, I laid down on my side of the bed, laying me head down next to his. Some of his bronze hair falling into his eyes, I brought my hand up to brush his hair out of his face. His body stirred at my touch and soon his eyes fluttered open.

" Take a shower." He asked as his hand ran through my wet hair.

I nodded. He covered my hand with his, that rest in the middle of us, and smiled. I kissed the top of his hand and smiled back at him.

His other hand stayed in my hair, but slowly went downwards to the back of my neck. He pulled my face closer to his, his breath washing over my face, smelling like mint. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, ever so gently. He moved his lips against mine softly and I responded back.

" I love you." He whispered after pulling away.

" I love you, too."

------

When Edward got out of bed to take a shower I went in the small kitchen to make us some much needed food. I made eggs, bacon and toast. When I was done Edward came into the kitchen, wearing a pair of loose jeans and a plain black t-shirt that fit tightly, looking like a freaking Abercrombie model.

" It's not nice to stare." He teased.

I smirked " Your my husband. I can do whatever I want with you."

A smile crossed his face. He walked closer to me, his body close to mine, our faces coming closer.

" I like the sound of that."

" Yeah?" I asked

He got closer, our hips pressed together.

" Yeah."

Then he leaned down and placed a long kiss on my lips.

" Well wife, I think we should eat." He said.

I nodded at him and took a seat at the table. He grabbed the fork from the side of the plate and dug in. We ate in silence and when we were finished we cleaned up the dishs and set them in the cabinets.

" What did you do here when they were all off on there own." I asked

He shrugged " Nothing. I just wallowed in misery because I didnt have you." he said.

I ran my hand down his arm " But who has me now?"

A smile graced his face and he wrapped me up in his arms and lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

" I do." He whispered in my ear.

" Forever and Always babe." I replied.

He kissed me quickly " I miss my kids."

I laughed " Well, we may have another starting to brew in here." I said as I laid one hand on my stomach. " Knowing you we probably did the first try."

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine " How many kids you want?"

" Hmm, maybe four. You?"

" Four sound perfect to me. Maybe five."

I smacked his arm " You expect me to pop out five of your kids?"

His smile widdened as he nodded

" Well, maybe I would do it for you. I mean I guess I love you."

He set me down on the floor and put his hands on the ticklish side of my stomach.

" You guess?"

I gulped and nodded

" I know you love me." He said

" How?"

" Because, I give you all the love I have and I gave you two beautiful children." He whispered

I wrapped my arms around him " Lets swim." I mumbled into his chest

" Okay, let me change."

I held him tighter " Just wear your boxers."

He chuckled, his body shaking lightly " Well I was going to wear a speedo but if you insist. I'll swim in my bo-"

I pushed away from him and motioned the door " Go right ahead."

----

Sadly, I didnt get to see my delicious husband in a speedo. But swim trunks were second best...I guess.

We walked out into the warm sand, I laid by the water where it was only an inch high, but when water washed up it soaked my body.

" Come on Bella, go deeper."

" No." I whined

I felt his wrists lock around my ankles, my head popped up.

" Edward do-"

But he dragged me into the water, it waved over my head soaking my hair. When I came up for a breath I glared at him, he was in hysteric laughter.

" Your such a jerk you know that." I stated

He kept laughing so I swam farther away.

" Bella. Dont be mad darling."

" Your mean. I dont associate with mean people."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I struggled in his grasp, but he held me even tighter. I finally gave up, going limp in his arms. The water wooshed over my shoulders as I felt him pull me through the water. My eyes closed as he dragged me, I didnt move anything

" Bella are you dead?" He asked teasingly

I didnt respond

" Bella."

I felt his hands press on my stomach.

" CPR?"

I fought the smile that wanted to break out on my face.

" Well I am a doctor, it's my job to keep everyone alive." He said teasingly.

Then his lips were on mine, I kissed him back greedily and his arms wrapped around me under the water (since I was floating). He turned me upward so I was standing up, but not for long. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed closer to him.

---

We stumbled into the small cottage, our limbs tangled together. Edward walked backwards and I forward, I heard something fall and was going to break our kiss, but Edward didn't let me.

" Dont worry about it." He muttered against my lips.

After knocking down a few more things we somehow got into the bed. He laid ontop of me pressing kisses everywhere on my body.

I then heard my cell ring.

_I'll take you home if you dont_

_leave me at the front door._

_Your body's cold but girl were_

_getting so warm. And I was _

_thinking about ways I could_

_get inside. Tonight were falling_

_in love let me go now. This_

_feelings turning me up._

_Now if she does it like this_

_will you do it like that. Now_

_if she touches like this will_

_you touch her like that._

_Now if she moves like this _

_will you move her like that_

That song was fitting for the moment. Groaning I grabbed it and flipped it open. Edward's hands played with the hem of my shirt.

" What?" I growled into the phone.

" Momma." I heard my little boy say.

" Oh hey baby." I said.

Edward looked up and I mouthed 'Masen'. He smirked and lifted my shirt, his fingers ghosting around my stomach.

" I miss you momma."

" I know sweetheart I miss you too. But I'll be home in two days." I said.

" Love you mommy. Now aunt Rose wan to tak." He said,

" Okay darlin' I love you too."

I heard the phone being handed over and a little bit of rustling " Hello, what are you up to."

" Uh actually we were uh. Nevermind." I said. Edward tickled my skin with his slim fingers.

She laughed " What?"

" Edward and I were-ahhh,"

Edward started kissing my stomach, which startled me. I tried to push his hands away, but failed miserably.

" Sorry Rose. He just wont leave me alone."

His body slithered up mine as he started kissing and sucking my neck.

She giggled " So where did he take you."

" Oh, Isle Esme. It's really- shit Edward stop." I said.

He gave me an innocent look. I sent him a very evil glare. But of course he just smiled innocentlyat me.

" Sorry uhh yeah its really nice here."

She giggled again " We all went there on our honeymoon."

" Oh thats cooo- Edward."

His lips were at the pulse point on my neck.

" Okay well I will let you go. Have fun." Rose said.

"Alright, bye Ro-"

Edward snapped my phone shut and threw it somewhere. I heard a crack as it hit the wall.

" Edward phones cost money I-"

" I'll buy you a new one."

His lips were still at my neck. I whithered underneath him and I felt him bite down, right on my neck. I jumped. Feeling a little bit of liquid on my neck and some pain.

" Did you just bite me?" I asked.

He smiled evily at me " Yes."

" What the hell? Are you some kind of vampire?"

His evil smile still didnt fade as he answered " Yes."

I rolled my eyes and brought my hand to my neck. I felt something wet. I brought my hand up and saw my blood.

" Edward you drew blood." I stated dryly.

" I know."

Now his smile was getting a little bit creepy. I reached over for a tissue to wipe it off my hands and when I cleaned it off, I brought it to my neck, but Edward moved my hand. He brought his face closer to my neck and his lips touched the spot where he drew blood.

What the freak?

I felt him lick up my blood and I groaned.

I like vampire Edward, but his smile is creepy.

-----

August 26th

Wednesday

-----

We were now back in our hometown, Chicago. Currently driving to go get the kids. Edward and I had clearly missed them like crazy.

I only got to talk to Masen a little bit the other day. But my little vampire was eager to bite me. Literally. You could actually see the bite mark. I swear there is going to be a scar. He didnt apologize, like I think he normally would, but he kissed it, everday since he bit me.

We pulled up to Emmett and Rose's house and stepped out. Edward rang the door bell and Emmett answered the door, a smile on his face.

" Come on in newlyweds." He said

We rolled our eyes and stepped in. He led us to the family room where the kids and Rose were. Rose was sitting on the couch the baby in her arms and the kids were playing on the floor. But when they heard us their heads snapped up and they ran over quickly.

" Momma, I missed you." Masen whispered.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head " I missed you too baby."

Then they switched, Charlotte ran to me " Don leave 'gain." She said

" We always come back sweetheart." I told her.

She gripped me tighter.

" Bella, nice bite mark." Emmett said.

Quickly I brought my hand up to my neck and Rose giggled.

" What?" Edward asked as he turned his attention on us. He saw me covering my neck and nodded " Ohh that."

" My vampire boy came to play." I informed them.

" Man, did he draw blood?" Rose asked

I nodded and blushed

" That will be one nice scar to explain to your dad. It actually looks like a bite."

I kissed the top of Charlottes head.

" Thank you guys so much for watching them."

Rose waved me off " They are angels. I swear, they didnt even get in trouble."

" Good."

" I was trying to teach little Masen here to play Halo three." Emmett chimed

I looked up at him " Emmett he is two years old."

" He has fingers, now we have to teach him how to use em'."

Charlotte's grip on my tightened and I picked her up and stood. Her head rested in the crook of my neck as she played with my necklace. " Wanna go home." She whispered.

" Okay sweetie."

I felt Masen wrap his arms around my legs. I leaned down and picked him up, he whispered the same thing Charlotte did.

Rose smiled " I'll call for lunch sometime with Alice and Esme, to get details."

I rolled my eyes " Whatever. But only if my dear husband can handle two, two year olds."

" If you can so can I."

" Cool. Then tomorrow you can watch them, since Emmett isnt working and Edward is off until Monday."

Emmett's eyes widdened " By myself?" He gulped

" Go over to Edward and Bella's, Edward can help."

----

We talked for a little while before heading home. Edward and I had already dropped stuff off at home. So we were able to just go straight in with the kids, who were dead asleep. We set them in bed and closed their bedroom door.

Edward and I snuck back to our room to unpack. My wedding dress was lying perfectly on our bed. I grabbed the white bag from the closet and then a hanger, I hung up the dress by the long white loops that were inside of dress, especially for hanging up, then put it in the white bag and put it in the side of the closet.

We unpacked all clothes, but ended up doing some laundry as they slept. I did a few loads and then got started on dinner, it was only one, but I wanted to make pepper steak, so the meat would be tender. I got everything together in the pot and stirred it up, then put the heat on low to let it simmer for a few hours.

I knew the kids would be hungry when they awoke, so I made peanut butter sandwiches to tie them over for dinner. I cut it up in smaller peices for them and put the plates on the table, next to the wooden highchairs that were by the table. Obviously there wasnt a tray attached because they could reach now.

They both came into the room, Edward holding both of there hands. Charlotte was holding her blanket to her, her arm tucked under her arm. She came close to me and put her arm around my leg.

" I'm hungy."

I smiled and leaned down, picking her up in my arms. I set her in the wooden highchair and put the black straps over her lap. I did the same with Masen then put the food infront of them, then sat down next to them as they ate. I was very glad that they werent messy. After they finished I cleaned their hands and they bounded off. Though Charlotte seemed to want me, she raised her arms and I lifted her up.

" You okay darlin'?" I asked

I put my hand to her forehead, she wasnt warm. Her arms wrapped around me.

" I missed you. Don eva leave."

" Oh, baby. I'm sorry. But I'm back now. I'm not going anywhere." I said.

She nodded and still held onto me.

I carried her around as I stirred the food, but had to set her down to make the table. Then she went over to Edward, who took her in his arms. I cooked the white rice and set it on the table, then the pepper steak.

I set some in little bowls for Charlotte and Masen and put tiny spoons by it. Edward and I have been teaching them to hold the spoons or forks and eat from that because most foods arent eaten with hands.

Edward and I set the kids in their seats and helped them hold the spoons. Once they got the hand of it Edward and I made our plates and started eating. Occasionlly we would help the kids. When we were finished I stood and took all of our plates and bowls.

Edward kissed my cheek " Thank you for dinner."

I smiled " Anything for my little vampire."

That evil smile came back as he kissed my bite.

I cleaned up the dishs and kept the leftovers. Edward and I played with the kids, who really just wanted to be held in our arms, they really missed us. Soon I had a sleeping Masen in my arms and Edward had a sleeping Charlotte. We got them in bed and went to bed ourselfs.

After I changed my clothes I crawled into bed with a yawn. Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly and I snuggled into his side.

----

Today I was going to meet, Alice, Rose and Esme for lunch at Eclipse. Emmett had came over with Matthew after I headed out. When I arrived there I saw them at a table outside. I walked over to them and took a seat next to Alice, who was growing a belly. She gave me a hug.

" Bella! I missed you." she exclaimed.

They all smiled at me.

" Bella, dear, how did you get that mark on your neck?"

Rose laughed and I blushed. Why not be truthful to my new mother-in-law.

" My little vampire bit me." I said.

They all smiled, trying to hide their laughs

" Who is the 'little vampire' you speak of?" Esme asked

I groaned but whispered softly " Edward."

They all burst into hysterics.

" It's not funny. One minute he was just kissing me then he bit my neck, drawing blood."

" What did you do about it?" Rose asked

I sighed " Well after getting it off my fingers, I was going to wipe it off with my neck, to stop the bleeding but my little vampire licked it off." I said truthfully.

They giggled

" So how was the trip all together?" Alice asked

" It was great. We had lots of fun, we practicly did everything we could there, I had a great time."

They all stared at me " What?"

" We all have a question." Rose said.

I nodded for them to continue

" Were you guys trying for another?" Esme asked

I smiled " Well on the way there, we talked about children. So yes we trying for another."

They squeeled like little children and I just smiled.

**Authors note- The vampire thing just came out, but I found it great. I think I'll do itt o my other story, I can keep the name going like a pattern in my story. In truth this was my favorite chapter of the whole story, I dont know why... but anyways, review!**


	26. Epilogue

**Authors note- LAST CHAPTER, READ END NOTES!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

--------

2 YEAR LATER

JULY 23

THURSDAY

--------

" Momma." I heard Masen yell before ramming straight into my legs and stumbling.

" Whoa there honey, whats wrong?" I asked

He smiled up at me " Daddy told me to tell you that every one is comin' ova." he said

" Who is everyone?" I asked

" Uncle, Jazz and Em. Aunty Rosie and Ali, and gramma and gampa." he said

I gave him a smile as he ran off, and out of the kitchen.

It was hard to believe that it has been four years since I gave birth to the twins. The have grown so much in the past couple of years, they are very outgoing. I swear that they didnt get that from me, thats were part of Edward takes in for them.

Charlotte had beautiful long, curly bronze hair. Her green eyes shined brightly, you always found a twinkle in her eye. A smile was always on her face, and she was a complete daddy's girl. She always wanted Edward and when he came home from work she ran straight to the door.

Masen had crazy hair like Edward, but it was the same color as mine. He had the most beautiful brown eyes that shined just like his sisters did. He was a little on the shy side, but had his crazy moment.

The one thing I was eternally grateful for was that they didnt inherite my clumsiness.

After countless months, Edward and I taught them more and more words, we worked with letters and numbers and we potty trained them. Which was more easy than we thought. Although Charlotte was easier in the long run.

Alice had given birth to a baby boy named Jackson. He was named by Jasper. It was his idea to name him something southern-ish. Rose and Emmett were expecting again, this time a little baby girl and I was very happy for them.

Everyone was pretty much content with their lives. I know I was.

During our honeymoon, Edward and I did try to have a baby, but was unsuccessful for some odd reason. For the past two years we have been trying, soon we gave up and that's when we did conceive.

Just last week I found out I was two months pregnant. I had yet to tell Edward and the family. But I guess since everyone will be here I can announce it. I was nervous as to what they would think. I was thrilled for more kids.

Edward came into the room, his hair a mess as always. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down. Looking as gorgeous as always. Made no sense how he can roll out of bed and still look like a model, when I look like shit.

He came forward, wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me.

" Hello, wife."

I rolled my eyes " You know I hate it when you call me that as if it were my name."

" I know. But you look so damn sexy when your angry, love."

Again, I rolled my eyes at him. " So when are they coming o-"

I was cut off by the doorbell ringing and two screeching kids. Edward let me go and we walked to the from door. Charlotte and Masen were bouncing in there spots.

When I opened the door I was bombarded with people, they all but ran into the house, knocking me right into Edward, who almost fell over when I crashed into him. He steadied me and looked over to the others.

" Trying to kill my wife?" he asked them

Alice giggled " No silly goose. I just missed my nephew and neice." she said.

Esme gave me a hug " How are you dear."

I smiled " Great."

Carlisle stood next to her and lifted up a bottle that looked like wine " I brought wine."

" Uhh something special going on today?" I asked nervously

" Nope." Emmett said, popping the 'p'.

Rose and Alice gave me a hug next, practicly squeezing the life out of me. When they let me go they smiled and grabbed my hands, only to drag me in the kitchen. They havent even been here five minutes and they drag me away.

Alice started first " Dont think we didnt notice." she said.

I shrugged confused. " Notice what."

" That little nervous look on your face when Carlisle said 'wine'."

Oh shit. They always saw right threw me, it was like a sign posted on my forehead.

" Your pregnant." they squeeled.

I quickly shushed them " Dont say anything. I still havent told Edward."

They nodded but kept bouncing around. I had to admit I was very excited to have another baby. I just wanted to know what the kids will think of it. I wouldnt want a huge breakdown from them, I would feel terrible if that happened.

----

Luckily, Edward and I had meat to make burgers in the freezer, so after we defrosted, we seasoned the burgers and tossed them on the grill. Masen and Charlotte were playing with Matthew in the grass by the pool that Edward and I had installed last year. We made sure to have a gate around it, we did not want any accidents with the kids. Somehow we had kinda rebuilt my old one.

Us adults sat down at the table talking and chatting. Soon the kids came over and wanted to be included.I placed Masen in my arms while Charlotte curled up by Edward. Jasper held Jackson in his arms, while Matthew was in Rose's.

Well everyone is here. My hands started sweating a little, I took a deep breath.

" So, I um have some news." I said.

All eyes were on me, I saw smiles on Rose's and Alice's face. Edward looked at me confused, probably thinking he should know what I was going to say next.

" So. I kinda went to the doctor two weeks ago and as of right now I am two and a half months pregnant."

While the whole family beamed at us. Edward looked completely shocked, and Charlotte burst into tears and jumped out of Edward's lap, only to run into the house. Panic coursed through my body. I did know that either this would be a great thing, or a horrible thing

I set Masen down and he smiled at me. Good thing he wasnt upset.

" I'll be back in a second." I told Masen, I kissed his forehead and ran after Charlotte.

She was on the couch in the family room, crying her heart out. Immediatly I ran over to her and picked her up. She clutched herself to me and I felt her tears soak right threw my shirt.

" Baby, what's wrong." I asked her.

She continued to cry in my arms, I didnt really know what to say ' Baby, I am sorry I got pregnant, but you have a new sibling' that would work out real well, she would cry harder and that is the last thing I want. Moments later Edward came in the room and sat on the other side of Charlotte.

" Y-You and daddy wont love me an-anymore." she cried.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back " Of course we will darlin', we will always love you and your brother, just as much, there will just be another addition." I told her.

" I-I-I dont want another sister or brother."

I looked up at Edward. By the expression on his face I didnt know if he was happy about the child or not. His expression was unreadable.

Charlotte turned to Edward and crawled into his arms.

At the moment I felt like a horrible mother. I felt tears well up in my eyes, quickly I stood up.

" I-I need to be alone." I said before fleding the room.

" Bella." I heard Edward call out.

I ignored him and ran up the stairs and to our bedroom. Where I sat on the bed and cried. Sobs wracked my body violently.

I didnt want my kids to be unhappy with another child and I felt sick for being thrilled at the moment. Edward and I had always wanted atleast three kids, maybe four. But we always wanted a house full, enough to handle.

The door peeked open and I didnt bother to look who is was. I felt the person sit on my bed. But when I felt the arms wrap around me I knew it was Masen.

" Dont cry mama. I excited." he said.

I looked up and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. Masen had his arm wrapped tightly around me. A small smile crossed my face. I ran my hands through his hair.

" You know that I will always love you right?" I asked him.

" Or course momma." he responded

I held him close to me, which made me feel a tad better. I then heard the bedroom door open, revealing Edward.

" Masen can you go downstairs with your sister and grandma?" Edward asked calmly.

Masen unwrapped his arms from around me and bounded out of the room. I kept my eyes down on my lap, tears fell freely. I felt the bed shift when Edward sat down, his arm wrapped around my waist. I turned toward him and buried my face in his chest.

" I completely suck at parenting." I said.

" No you dont Bella."

" I got pregnant and my daughter hates me because of it." I stated

He let out a sigh " Bella, this is typical, all kids feel like they are being replaced when they find that their mother is having another baby."

I nodded " What do you think?"

" I am thrilled to have another baby. It was just unexpected considering we stopped trying."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. One of his hands traveled down and rested on my stomach.

" Let's go down." he suggested

" Alright."

We stood up and walked out of the room. As we walked downstairs I saw the girls, they were all beaming at us, with huge smiles on their faces.

" Congratulations." Rose said.

I smiled " Thanks. I'm going to go find Charlotte."

I walked threw the house and to the family room. She was sitting by Jasper, I could see he was talking to her, a sad smile was on her face. When I got into the room she looked up at me, then dropped her gaze. I walked up to her and held out my hand.

" Can you come with me sweetheart?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up. I led her outside, where it was empty. I sat her on the chair across from me and held her tiny hand in mine. She didnt look at me, she kept looking down.

" Please, look at me?" I asked

That didnt faze her so I asked again. She still didnt respond

" Charlotte Cullen, look at me." I said sternly.

Finally she looked up at me, a tear was laying upon her cheek. I wiped it off.

" Baby, no matter how many babies I have you will always be loved. That will never change anything. I will always, always love you. No matter what."

She flung herself in my arms. " Promise."

I kissed the top of her head " I promise."

" The baby wont steal my room?" she asked

I chuckled " Well for six months the baby will stay in mommy and daddy's room. Then when the baby gets bigger she or he will have their own room." I told her.

She nodded " Is the baby a boy or girl?"

" We'll have to wait awhile to find out."

" Where do babies come from?" she asked

" You wont find out til' you fifty." I heard Edward say.

I rolled my eyes at his words. If it were up to him she would live here her whole life and be isolated from any guy that walked by. I can just picture her eighteen and Edward holding her hand while walking across a street.

--------

2 years later

(same date)

July 23rd

--------

I sat in my office typing in my new schedule when I got a call.

" Bella!" I heard Edward's worried voice say.

" What's wrong?" I asked

" Masen is burning up with a fever and he is throwing up. I'm at primary care right now. I dropped Holly and Charlotte off at Alice's." he said.

I immediatly stood up from my seat and grabbed my stuff " I'll be there soon." I said before hanging up. The music hall was already closed so I was able to just leave. Quickly I grabbed my purse and fled the place after locking up.

I gave birth to our daughter Holly a year and five months ago. She looked like both Edward and I, she had my brown hair and Edward's green eyes. I gave birth to her February twenty first. She was six pounds and twenty inchs long.

She was a gorgeous girl.

I was very glad that when she was born Charlotte didnt freak. She understood that the baby had to be taken care of, but Edward and I switched off so that we could have time with the kids. Holly could already walk, although she was a little wobbly. Edward and I think that she may have my clumsiness. She knew how to say 'mama' and 'dada'.

Masen was dissapointed that I didnt have a boy, every kid would. But he was happy that he had another sibling.

Rose had given birth to a girl, her name was Lillian Marie. She used my middle name and I was also her godmother, I really felt honored that she chose me out of all people.

Quickly I ran over to the primary care, panic surging through me. When I walked in I saw Edward sitting in a chair, Masen curled up in his lap holding a tiny water bottle that looked like it had apple juice in it. I ran over to him and put my bag down. I brushed his hair out of his face.

" Hi baby." I said.

He looked very sick.

Edward looked up at me worry in his eyes. I gave him a quick kiss and sat next to him.

"Masen Cullen." was called out.

Edward and I stood. But when Edward put Masen down he slumped as if he were going to fall over, he walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I picked him up, (he really wasnt that heavy) and Edward grabbed my purse. We walked in the office and I sat Masen up on the examining table.

The nurse asked all different kind of questions before leaving. We waited for the doctor to come, I was glad to see when she came in.

" Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." she said polietly.

" So what seems to be the problem?" she asked

I looked at Edward and he nodded

" He started burning up with a fever a few hours ago. I gave him two childrens motril and that didnt help. He started to vomit and I decided to take him here."

She nodded and turned to me " You didnt know your son was sick?"

I shook my head " No. I just got a call from work from my husband that he was sick." I told her

" Okay, well I'll run some tests."

She took blood, I looked away but still held his hand. He hated needles. She checked his throat and ears with a flash light. I noticed how pale he was, and his hands were clammy. She left to get the results out.

After a few minutes she came back and looked over his chart again.

" Looks like a case of the stomach flu. I have a prescription written out already for you. Here it is." she handed me a slip of paper " Lots of rest and fluids." she said.

" Thank you so much." I said.

She nodded and slipped out of the room.

Masen looked like he was going to pass out. Edward scooped him up in his arms and I grabbed my purse. Edward drove straight home while I went to Alice's to ask if she could watch them for a few days. She had extra rooms and I didnt want any of the kids to get sick.

When I arrived I stepped out of my car and walked to the front door. Jasper opened it before I rang the bell. Alice was next to him smiling.

" Hows Masen."

I sighed " Sick as a dog."

She frowned

" I know this is a big favor but can you guys-"

" Dont even need to ask, they can stay, I understand."

I gave her a hug " Thank you so much."

" What about me?" Jasper asked

I gave him a hug also." I'll go home and get some clothes and what not."

She waved me off " I have some clothes for them that I bought last week."

I didnt want to argue about her spending money so I thanked her and let it be.

" Okay well tell them I love them and they can come home, three days tops. I just want Mase to get a little better."

" Dont worry about them we got it."

We talked a little while more before I headed home. Edward dropped the prescription off and I prayed it was there. I thanked god when it was and went home, it was dark in the house except the glow from our bedroom window. I stepped out of my car and got into the house. It was quiet and dark. I grabbed a glass of water and grabbed the two pills for the first day. I climbed the stairs and peeked into Masens room. He was slightly awake.

" Mommy." he rasped

I went next to him and kissed his forehead.

" I got medicene to help you get better honey."

I helped him sit up, he put the first pill in his mouth I helped him hold the cup, after he took the second one he took one last gulp and laid down. I tucked the blankets around him.

" If you need daddy or me wake us up okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. I walked out of the room and closed the door, but not all the way. I walked into our room and heard the shower running. I sighed and sat on the bed.

There are good times and bad. I just hated knowing my kid was sick and I couldnt make him feel better. Charlotte got sick when she was five and it was terrible, she had croupe cough. That was the first time on of the kids got sick. Edward and I had been scared out of our minds, but knew we had to keep our cool.

Edward came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. When he saw my expression he sat down next to me and kissed my temple. I wrapped my arms around him, my white button up work shirt getting soaked in the process.

" He'll be okay, love. Just the flu. He'll get all better and everything will be just as it is."

I nodded and pulled away. He looked down at my shirt and I blushed. He of course leaned closer and kissed me, I kissed him back and he lowered me to the bed.

" You know, some of the kids arent home."

A smile crossed my face " And?"

" We should take advantage of that."

" Edward. Masen is just down the hallway."

I laid back on the bed and he crawled up my body, giving me that creepy smile. Ut oh. Vampire Edward is coming out to play.

His lips went to my neck.

" Edward you better no-ahhh."

He bit down on my skin, it didnt give of much hurt as it did pleasure, strangely. I groaned as he licked the spot he bit and leaned up to press his lips to mine. His hands unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off, my pencil skirt next. We laid under the sheets, Edward ontop of me. Just making-out like teenagers.

Quickly, I whipped his towel off and he smirked at me.

-----

I woke up to the feeling of the bed shifting and covers rustling. My eyes opened slowly, I saw Edward. He was moving around in bed, trying to get comfortable.

" Babe, dont you have to work?" I asked, my voice raspy.

" I called off today and the weekend, I know that you got work and I want to be with Mase."

" Edward you should of gone to work. I can get off work and its no problem." I stated

He groaned and I ran my hands up and down his back. " Do you not like me home?"

I smirked, although he couldnt see it " I love it when you are home."

His body shifted and he turned to face me. He looked down at my body and quirked a brow. I looked down, and interally screeeched. I covered my body. You wouldnt think I wouldnt mind, but after three kids my body isnt exactly perfect.

" Sorry." I mumbled.

He chuckled " Dont apologize. You have a rather sexy body."

I let out a groan and covered my head with the sheet. " You really dont have to lie."

" Bella, your not flubbery or anything."

I rolled my eyes and put the sheet down a little " Yeah I am."

His hand traveled across the bed, under my sheet and on my stomach. I narrowed my eyes at him. He did the same to me.

" Dont touch." I whined.

" Your my wife. I can touch you when I want. So right now I want to touch your stomach, I am allowed." he stated

" Not without my permission." I retorted

He came closer to me, moving under the sheets and laid over my body. I rested my hands on his back and he kissed me sweetly. I responded with the same passion as he threw in, my hands tangled in his hair and pressed him closer.

I broke away for a much needed breath and his lips trailed down to my neck.

" Edward. I have to get in the shower and head off to work." I argued breathlessly.

" You said you can get out of that." he whispered against the flesh on my collarbone.

" That was before. But if your home with Mase I have to go to work. Bills to be paid."

His face slipped into a pout. I pushed him off of me and wrapped one of the sheets around me.

" Pleeeasseee Bella." he begged

I rolled my eyes at him " Edward act your age."

His brows furrowed " What if I dont wanna."

I stood up and walked over to his side of the bed. With one hand on the sheet, I used my other to brush his crazy hair from his face. I kissed his forehead and let my lips linger for a second.

" I love you."

Quickly I took a shower and changed my clothes. To drive Edward crazy I wore that one peice dress like outfit, that looked like it was a pencil skirt and a white work shirt.

(a/n: Outfit still in profile)

I put lotion on my legs to make them smooth and then slipped on my black pumps. I combed, blew dry and curled my hair. I brushed my teeth, then applied a little makeup. I swear I almost looked the same as I did when I was eighteen, except I have more curves.

When I was done with my hair I walked out of the bathroom. The bed was already made so I went straight downstairs. I put my dirty clothes in the basket in the laundry room and started up a load.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Masen sitting at the table, with a glass of orange juice and some toast. I ran my hands through his messy hair and kissed the top of his head.

" How are you feeling?" I asked " Any better?"

He shook his head " Not much." he said weakly.

" Do you want anymore food."

" No."

Edward sat next to him, watching him closely. I could still

" Has he vomited this morning at all?"

" Once."

I nodded and sat down at the table. Masen ate the toast slowly, he mostly just drinked the orange juice. I couldnt blame him, when I got the stomach flu, I could keep nothing down.

" I cant finish." he stated

I nodded my head " That's fine sweetheart."

Masen stood up and I also did

" Has he had pill or no?" I asked Edward.

He nodded " Yes. I gave it to him."

" Okay."

" Okay mommy."

I bid him goodbye and walked out of his room. When I got downstairs I ate a bowl of cereal.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he asked

I smirked " How am I torturing you."

" By wearing that little dress." he stated

I waved him off and continued to eat. When I was done I washed my dishes and put them away. Edward already washed Masen's plate so I didnt have to worry about that. I grabbed my cell phone off the counter and checked to see if I had any voicemails. It was empty so I shoved my phone in my purse.

" Alright, well I have to head out. If you need me call me." I told him.

He nodded. I gave him a kiss before fleding the room.

Another day in the life of Isabella Swan...

-------------

1 year later and some days later

August 5th

Annivarsary

--------------

It was hard to believe that years ago I didnt have this. I didnt have a family or a husband. I was alone and deeply craving for that love again, and I was lucky enough to find my true love and marry him.I was able to have another chance for some whacky reason. Somebody gave me my chance to find love again. I didnt understand why, and to this day I still dont understand. But why question it right?

I got everything I've ever wanted in life, but it was hard. I didnt just get everything handed to me on a silver platter and what fun would it be if I didnt have a challenge. It would be adventure-less and boring. I worked for it, I thrived for it and did everything I could to just be happy and be where I am now.

I had my own family, which kept me sane throughout life. I had my two little girls and my boy, and I was content with just that. But also I cant forget my husband. Who loves me besides my flaws and I love him no matter how Vampiric he can be at times.

Edward and I were completely happy.

I would of never thought that a stupid dance in highschool would bring us together. Mrs. Locke, brought us together, the teacher who paired us as partners. I am forever grateful for her. Though in the process of marrying him and having kids was horrific. We both had to go through heart break, pain, seperation and almost everything bad under the sun. But I really have to say it was worth it in the long run because now I am happy with where I am.

Though I would of loved to have my mother here. I knew she would of yelled at me the second she found out that Edward and I were together, also when I found out I was pregnant with the twins. I knew that she would be happy where I am now. She is looking down on me, and maybe, just maybe, she is the one who gave me this miracle to be happy.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, all have their kids and were genuinly happy with there life from what I see. They are obviously married and happy, and I am very happy for them. All I want is for them to be happy. Life sucks when you are not happy. I should know.

Charlie was still working as cheif police in Forks. He hasnt had another heart attack, which makes me thrilled because I still need him although I am in my thirties. He will always be my father and I will always need him no matter what. He comes down afew times a year to visit Edward, the kids and I, and the kids adore him. He adores them also.

It makes me happy to see that my kids are all happy with their lives. They were growing up fast. I wish that I could keep them little forever, but they have to grow up sometime, right.

All in all. I am happy with my life and where it has taken me, it hasnt let me astray. In my eyes I have the perfect, kids, husband and friends. I wouldnt change them for anything. They have made me who I am today, which is a strong women who can almost take on anything.

That song 'So Close' brought us together. Well more like Jon McLaughlin, he said to dance with someone you didnt bring and if that hadnt of happened then I dont know where I would be.

It was blind love on the dance floor that started it all, we were blind to the love until we found it. Then the song that brought us so close then we were before. Those two things brought us together, Edward was my soulmate, my other half, my lover, my best friend.

THE END

**Authors note- Done with another story. .Done. Okay this is so hard to believe. But first of all I want to thank all of you. EVERY SINGLE ONE. Because seriously if it werent for all of you, I really wouldnt be here. I know every author says that but seriously if you are one, you know what I am talking about. You guys complimented me even when I pulled drama and other shit. But most importantly you stayed through out the story.**

**I would like to thank Eternally Addicted, she gave me idea's when I had the awful first case of writers block. She threw three at me at a time and she has read all of my stories. She became a good friend on here, I send you a cyber hug ff bff. She is the only person I would ever talk about ExB's private life (hehe). P.S- Keep trying to guess on Forbidden.**

**AND THE HITS. Oh lordy, the hits.**

**Reviews - 600**

**Hits- 25,621**

**Favorites- 179**

**Alerts- 202**

**So I give my final thanks to you all for reading Blind Love on the Dance Floor and So Close. It may be a years from now you read this after it is finished, but I still thank you all. **

**Sincerely, **

**Twilightx28**


End file.
